LA SOPA
by Producciones Escudo
Summary: Esto es "La Sopa" un show con parodias, chistes y demás, de tus fanfics favoritos de MLP FIM. Si quieres reír entra ya, pues aquí comienza el show de EE equestria entretenimiento. se aproxima el final de temprada.
1. Chapter 1

El siguiente oneshot es una parodia del programa de "La Sopa" de E entretenimiento así pues su contenido es de parodia y chistes, de algunas partes de los fanfics de mi pequeño poni

Htt p :/ / www . youtube. Com / watch?v= zVVvrjKIYrA

Ht tp: / / w ww .youtube. com / watch?v =W9gePxf9Qeg

Ht tp: / / www. youtube. Com / watch?v= LpeMZA3LDBE

http: /www .youtube. com / watch?v =ZKL7i6BZBHQ&feature = related

-ACLARAMOS

Todos los fanfics mencionados aquí son de gran calidad y si los mencionamos es por que lo valen.

También aclaramos que el one shot no tiene línea de historia, asi que pueden leer y buscar el chiste de su fanfic sin tener que aguardar (pero vamos, a nadie lo mata leer un poco y aguardar tantito) tambien algunaschiste son de indles un poco sexual y al gunos (creo que dos) tienen censura de %&$#(

(acciones)

{cortos de los fanfics}

-continuación de diálogos

_Chistes (la mayoria son en sentido sarcastico y de broma alegre)_

[la pantallita]

/respuesta del publico, risas, obaciones, etc/

La cucharada

- (comienza el tema de entrada)

**Bienvenidos al fanfic mas extraño hasta ahora, sean bien bienvenidos a "La Sopa"**

**Hoy leeremos como se bien aventuras con "los guardianes de la armonía"**

**{ **"Si hay algo, cualquier cosa que podamos hacer por ustedes solo pídanlo"-añadio Luna con la aprobación de su hermana

Las seis se quedaron calladas un momento mirándose una a la otra, después de unos momentos sonrieron a las princesa**}**

**Apreciando la belleza del mundo con Fluttershy y sus mañanas tranquilas **

**{ **pequeñas perlas de agua se quedan entre sus pelos, negándose tercamente a irse, mientras algunas gotas como diminutos ríos corren por su cara y cuerpo, se tiran un clavado y vuelven al hogar a poder contar a sus amigos que besaron la piel de la criatura más maravillosa del bosque.

"_¡Oh, qué relajante!_"** }**

**Cuentos de espantos de "la noche de pesadilla" en época navideña**

**{ **inserte canción de el Grinch)

"Eres lista, Pinkie Pie  
>ingeniosa perspicaz<br>con tu mente desquiciada  
>trazas el perfecto plan<br>Pinkie Pie …

Tu ideas y conceptos  
>siempre me van a impactaraaaaaaaaaar"<strong> }<strong>

**Y un tributo al tipo de apocalipsis favorito de todos**

**{-**un día mis amigos me dijeron que obtendría mi marca al descubrir en que era espacial- cargo la pistola –quien diría que eso era matar zombis-

"BOOOOOM" expoliciones por todos lados**}**

**Con ustedes su anfitrión, el es, eeeeel;**

"**CHICO ESCUDO"**

(fin del tema de entrada)

…

(Entra al escenario un hombre con traje elegante color negro, lentes oscuros, pelo negro y alto)

Chico Escudo: Hola! Damas y caballeros, esto la sopa, _donde Lo mejor, lo peor, errático y bueno de los fanfics se convierte lo mejor de La sopa_

/ahaha/

-no se crean, bueno, el primer párrafo, _clip no, ni que fuera TV,_ tenemos a nuestra querida fluttershy en el fancic de "una mañana normal en la vida de fluttershy" nos muestra _la belleza y la gracia_ que posea la mas bondadosa de todas las ponis

{ Fluttershy sonríe y se sumerge de un salto.

"_¡Oh, qué relajante!_"

Hundida hasta el fondo, los pececillos trazan rondas y rondas tras su divina cabeza. Las plantas acuáticas besan su cuerpo ligero y las ranas corren a lavar sus alas. Y ella disfruta el agua corriendo, con los ojos cerrados, sin darse cuenta de que su baño es una fiesta bajo la línea que es el cielo de los peces. Su cabellera rosa como crema de fresas emerge cetácea en la quietud del espejo. El halcón, rey majestuoso de las nubes, no sabe si es joya flotando como talismán bondadoso sobre el agua o si es bondad, talismán y joya concentrada en un solo punto sobre el agua.}

{ "_Qué tranquilidad. Qué paz._" Fluttershy se relaja, dejando que el agua dulce y fría le quite del cuerpo la suciedad, el cansancio y el sueño.

Se sacude el agua, y parece que resplandece bajo el sol como una perla preciosa.}

/aaaaww/

-_y esto fue lo que comento un lector_

[WOW… Osea… WOW. Por primera vez estoy frente a un fan fic que me ha dejado carente de palabras para expresar la dicha que me ha dado.

Simplemente maravilloso. ]

C-E: (toma una cámara y toma fotografías en todo ángulo) _yeah men, yo también disfruto la dicha, y pronto los pervertidos de internet también_

/AHAHAHA/

- continuando con fluttershy, y su nuevo fic de "La bella y El saqueador" en esta historia leemos como "Reaver", un _Pegaso hijo de la calle_, cuya vida no a sido sencilla. Reaver por extrañas fuerzas del destino encuentra un tesoro, pero la única forma de obtenerlo; es enamorar a una poni de corazón puro, o, si puede encontrar la siguiente lista de objetos:

{- ¡SAQUEADOR INFAME! ¡SÓLO TE DARÉ ESTE TESORO SI ME TRAES UN DIENTE DE DRAGÓN, UN OJO DE BASILISCO Y UNA JOYA REAL EQUESTRIANA! }

C-E: (sorprendido) _solo eso! Hombre, yo te consigo eso con tan solo ir a visitar a mis suegras._

/AHAHAHA/

[noticias de celebridades]

-"Los cruzados sin Marca" han dicho a la prensa que no descansaran hasta encontrar su talento especial y esto al fin les de su "Linda Marca" no importa lo que tengan que hacer para lograrlo. (recibe un fax de producción) oh! Tenemos noticias _el nuevo grupo terrorista "los cruzados sin marca" atacan villa poni, y los miembros se excusan diciendo que solo buscaban encontrar su talento especial _

/AHAHAHA/

C-E:_ waow, esas chicas hablaban en serio_, bueno hablemos de "pollitas"

[pollitas, hombre]

-la princesa Luna, esperamos, que siga trabajando en fanfic "Revolución de las sombras" dado al falso alegato de un encuentro, mmmhhh digamos "posible" entre ella y Discord, además de la aparición de la posible _hija bastarda de Luna_

{ - Tú sabes a que vinimos, Discord. – dijo Twilight amenazadoramente. – Ahora dinos: ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?  
>- Así que tú debes ser la pequeña llorona de Twilight. – sonó una voz detrás de Discord, y que sonaba algo joven. Era Screwball, que pronto se colocó a un lado de su "padre". - ¿Por qué quieres destruir lo que mi papi Discord hace por mí?<br>- ¿Papí?

Vaya, parece que para ser un monstruo, tienes tu corazoncito, Discord. – incluso Luna se sorprendió por el hecho de que ella se burlara de él.  
>- ¿De verdad les sorprende? – A Discord no le parecía lo más sorprendente del mundo el que sintiera aprecio por algo o alguien. – Porque si mal no recuerdo hubo alguien quien quería que le diera una prueba de mi amor. ¡Qué mal que nos encontraran en pleno gozo, lástima que Celestia no se nos uniera! Recuerdo que esa cierta pony que quiso mi amor termino exiliada a la luna. }<p>

/Woouuuhh/

C-E: (pretendiendo ser Luna) _como se te ocurre decir esto en frente de la chamaca, te dije que esto lo hablábamos nosotras con el juez, pero nooo!, el hombre no se pudo esperar hasta el jueves!_

/AHAHAHA/

-pero Discord no solo se fue contra la integridad de Luna en este fic, Celestia también fue insultada a demás de ser capturada

{ - ¡Vamos, Celestia! Al menos por un minuto deberías apreciar el caos que produzco.  
>- ¿Disfrutar ver como masacras a mi especie solo para divertirse? No hay nada gracioso en ser un monstruo, Discord.<br>- ¡Eso dices tú! – respondió el dracónecuo en un tono colérico. – Tienes suerte de que no te haya convertido en piedra como tú hiciste conmigo, sino ya estaría divirtiéndome con tu estatua. }

- (asqueado)¡Cielos¡ eso simplemente esta mal hombre, muy, muy mal _pues _(toma una muñeca inflable) _ya existen las muñecas de plástico _

/AHAHAHA/

- veamos "los romanticos"

[corazón por aquí y por acá, estos se rompen y el titulo aparece]

[LOS ROMANTICOS]

C-E: no todo es caos en la revolución de las sombras, pues Stormy, un unicornio enamorado de luna, se arriesga al entrar al palacio y conocer a luna de algún u otro modo.

{ dispuesto a llegar hasta la habitación de Luna. Solo pensaba en ella.

Pero en ese momento, escuchó algunos pasos, seguramente de guardias, que se dirigían hacia donde é se encontraba. Rápidamente cambió su camino y se ocultó detrás de una enorme columna, por lo que no fue visto.  
>- ¡Lo olvidaba! Todavía hay guardias por aquí – Stormy estaba de nuevo preocupado. – No creo que sea seguro pasar por aquí, a menos que…<br>En ese momento, Stormy empezó a concentrarse. Su cuerno empezó a brillar, y un extraño resplandor apareció en su rostro, justo arriba de su boca. En pocos segundos, un curioso bigote apareció sobre su rostro.  
>- Ahora si… ¡LLEGÓ EL BIGOTEEE!<br>Portando su enorme bigote como disfraz, Stormy avanzó sin cuidado a través de los pasillos del palacio.}

C-E: (traía bigote falso y sombrero de mariachi)_, ¡VIVA LA REVOLUCIÓN!_

/VIVA/

-¡_VIVA¡ LOS ALLANADORES!_

/VIVA/

-¡VIVA! _LOS ACOSADORES_

/VIVA/

-_¡VIVA! EL BIGOTE ¡VIVA!_

/VIVA/

C-E: (se quita el vigote) _mucha patria por un día_. En el fanfic "la leyenda del rubí de fuego" esta dedicado a la pareja mas tierna de MLP spike y rarity. Episodios dedicados a la pareja, nos lleva a la culminación en el que el amor de estos dos, se retrata de la manera mas hermosa

{ -Bueno, vera- El pony extendió una gran cantidad de libros y papeles enfrente de la princesa. –Son estas, son extrañas, parecen estar fijas sobre la Ciudad de Ponyville, lo cual es raro ya que las demás estrellas rotan, además su color es muy diferente, la grande es verde, la pequeña es blanca con purpura – señalo un mapa estelar en un viejo libro la primera mención que hay de ellas está en el último libro que escribió Twilight la Sabia hace quinientos años, pero es aun más raro, ella siempre nombro a las estrellas que descubría con claves de letras y números, pero a estas les puso nombres… nombres de Ponies, además las identifica como la constelación del Rubí de Fuego, aunque sean solo dos estrellas.}

- (fingiendo amorío) _sabes que es amor de verdad cuando explotas en las oscuras y frías profundidades del espacio_

/jaja/

C-E: en "el arco iris y el rayo negro" el antiguo novio de rainbow, _así es, novio y es macho, _regresa a la villa y los viejos sentimientos florecen una ves mas. Pero lamentable mente las amigas de rainbow también les atrae el joven caballo. Pero los problemas comienzan con un mal entendido entre rainbow, applejack y dark lighthing

{ **-amm…y eres el ex novio de Rainbow pero dime…¿no hay nadie en tu vida?**- indago pero poniendo una mirada coqueta

**-amm…no de echo, conocí a muchas ponys pero ninguna que pudiera captar mi atención…por que Rainbow siempre lo tendría, cuando volví para ver su graduación…me había tardado unos días…y ya era tarde se había ido y no hubo nadie que me dijera a donde se fue-** Applejack se sintió derrotada pero ella entendía, además que esperanza había de que un pegaso y una pony terrestre tuvieran una relación.

**-amm…bueno otra ves gracias-** le quiso dar un beso en la mejilla pero por obra del destino Dark había girado la cabeza y se terminaron dando un beso de labios, fue cuando ambos abrieron los ojos como platos pero mas aun, no faltaba que en ese rato llegara Rainbow quien se quedo estática con los ojos desorbitándose y temblando con unas lagrimas saliendo **–Rainbow Dash…perdón yo no**- sin mas Rainbow salió como centella dejando un rastro de arcoíris que se perdió casi al instante.}

-(se enoja al instante) ¡Eres Un Hijo de $%&/=! ¡Por Que Todos Aplican Esa! ¿Por que? ¡Curiosamente se dieron un beso sin querer! ¡Y Curiosamente Se Lo Retacan En La Cara A La Chica Rainbow! Y, ¡y la chica súper honesta esa applejack! ¡Honestidad Mis $%&&.. ¡y!.. y… ¡y %&" Casandra, $%&*¨´ tu madre! No Se Nos Olvida! Lo que le hiciste al werever y todos "$&($3 , ¡Pobrecita Rainbooooow!

/AHAHAHA/

-¡Eso no fue un chiste, Eso en verdad me enoja!... (toma aire)… mmssff, ya, ya paso, vemos que paso después en la historia

[ rainbow siendo atacada por una quimera ]

/!AAHHH¡/

-¿PERO QUE?... PERO… bien echo dark lighthing (comienza a aplaudir de manera sarcástica) bien echo, no bien echo, enserio

{ **ALEJATE DE ELLA**- algo envistió al animal, al abrir un poco los ojos, se dio cuenta de que era Dark quien llego al rescate **–Rainbow…tranquila estoy aquí-** para el llevarla cargando y volando no seria problema pero el destino les mando una tormenta, en ese momento el volar para un pegaso y mas con carga ya era un suicidio –**no no…ahora no**- fue cuando oyeron los gruñidos del fiero animal reincorporándose

**-Dark…vete de aquí…agh…sálvate**- le dijo con sus pocas fuerzas, pero Dark ligthing se puso encima de ella **-¿Qué haces?-** indago

**-voy a protegerte…-** en sus mirada había determinación pero también había miedo, una cosa eran lobos de su tamaño y otra una enorme bestia dos o 3 veces su tamaño y hambrienta.}

/UUUH/

-bueno… al.. al menos fue… a rescatarla ¿no?

{ –**jeje…lo logre…Rainbow**- cojeando fue hacia donde Rainbow –**te dije…que lo lograría-**

-**Dark…yo- **la cayo y se recostó junto a ella usando sus alas para taparla de la lluvia **–perdóname…no debí salir de ahí huyendo-**

**-no pasa nada**- pero de su hocico salió sangre al toser –**no te…preocupes…estaremos bien**- el la cubría con su cuerpo para protegerla de la lluvia y el frio pero el hacia lo posible por resistir el cruel clima.

**-yo…yo también no deje…de amarte…siempre añore tu regreso…cada día miraba al horizonte…esperando…y aquí estas al fin**- ahora sin aviso ella recibió un beso de el, pero dejo sus labios con sangre –**estas…estas cálido, tanto que siento que me podría dormir aquí-**

**-hazlo…yo te cuidare…descansa…mi amada de arcoíris**- Rainbow Dash ya no pudo resistir el cansancio de sus heridas y se quedo dormida junto a el, otra ves la noción del tiempo se fue, para luego escuchar unas voces, al abrir los ojos con dificultad vio que eran sus amigas acompañados por los caballeros de la princesa.}

/AAAWW/

-(lagrimeando) okey, okey… tengo, tango algo en el ojo… en el ojo

{ **-Dark…despierta nos vinieron a ayudar-** le movió la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa, pero no hubo respuesta –**oye ya despierta…¿amor?...vamos…hay que irnos**- lo arrempujo esperando despertarlo }

-(al borde del llanto) ya despiértate, vamos, no estés jugando con rainbow, ya cá, no seas así

{**Rainbow Dash…amm quería…quería pedirte disculpas…yo-** dijo Applejack pero Rainbow no la miro ni a sus otras amigas –**yo quería darle un beso en la mejilla por agradecimiento…y es que el en ese instante volteo…yo jamás quise lastimarte amiga…fue mi culpa mas bien que pasara esto…perdóname- **Applejack era ahora quien lloraba.

**-no fue tu culpa…fue mi culpa el salir de ahí huyendo…sin pedir explicaciones y por ello…el lo termino pagando…el pago mi error**- se tiro a llorar en la cama del hospital –**fue mi culpa…fue mi culpa…**- miro el amuleto de rayo a un lado de su cama ahí lo tomo para verlo, sucio por el lodo y con algo de sangre –**Dark…perdóname-** }

-(lloraba y se abrazaba con un chico de mantenimiento) NOOOOOJOOJOOOOJOO!, wuuaaaaa …es que... ea… wua… wau … euia, wuaaaa… (deja el lloriqueo y avienta al de mantenimiento) _descuiden, al final dark esta vivo, solo que lesionado y todo ese suspenso termino siendo la "peor broma de hospital en toda ecuestria"_

{ -**nunca te culpe de nada**- fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sus amigas la abrieron paso y dramáticamente pero casi increíble, Dark estaba parado junto al marco de la puerta. }

/YEEEEiiii/

C-E: continuemos con "el día azahares en flor", BUENO, verán, burning spades, al parecer le vive su primera celebración de enamorados en la villa, pero el problema surge cuanto las 6 potrancas, lo meten a esta celebración contra su voluntad, teniendo un cita séxtuple con las chicas y el no sabe si acaso salir con una de ellas pongan el párrafo,

{El poni consideró velozmente sus opciones. Tenía en total seis amigas en la villa y en puerta una celebración local que exigía asistir con una pareja. Podía, tal vez, elegir asistir con cualquiera de ellas, o cuando menos invitarlas.}

-: _wau, que dilema, seis ponis tienen un pegue con migo, wao que problemon pero eso si, no sabia que a las ponis les gustaban los sujetos mayores, pero muy, muy mayores._

/AHAHAHA/

Burnig spades: (entra en escena muy enojado) ¿entonces que me recomiendas?

C-E: oh! es burning spades! ¡que ases en mi estudio?

B-S: solo e venido a hacer 2 cosas Escudo, primero "POOW" (le da un golpe de casco, digno del mejor boxeador) ¡no soy un rabo verde maldito mal pensado!, solo tengo unos años que ellas y segundo ¿que me recomiendas tu?

/WOOOUUHOO/

C-E:(en el suelo, dice adolorido)auch. . . auch, auch!

B-S: espera, ¿que?, !contesta bien mariquita¡

C-E: por que.. no.. les consigues una p.. p-pareja a tus amigas... auch!

B-S: (medita) no es mala idea, de echo es una muy buena idea, gracias escudo (se retira muy campante)

C-E: (se levanta) ese fue burning spades, lo vemos en; "colores exteriores" y "su trágica vida" damas y caballos. (se duele) auch, caballo, ¿quien te dio clases de boxeo? Y ¿Qué no tenias una novia en tu fanfic?

-pasemos a un "fic americano"

[Aparece la bandera de los E.U.A,, esta se comienza a alejar y resulta ser "cutie mark"]

[FIC AMERICANO]

C-E: en fanfic "Who Wants To Marry A Prince?" este fanfic nos muestra el comienzo de un rality show, en el que el príncipe "soy delicadito" podrá escoger entre abtas candidatas a ser su reina, pero antes de que siquiera el show comience, vemos como twilight, reniega de uno de_ "los programas mas legendarios de todos los tiempos_"

{ Suddenly, the coo coo clock rang to three o'clock as the wooden bird chirped three times. Spike's eyes widened, "Twilight, can I watch TV? My show is coming on! The pony rangers!" The little dragon asked in a pleading tone as his little feet lightly tapped the floor in anticipation.

"Did you get the whole wall done?" Twilight asked without turning around then shelving anther couple rows with her magic.

"Sort of..." Spike cranked his neck to look at the incomplete wall, only having done six our of the thirty, "But I can work during the commercials! Please!" He went back to pleading, somehow he knew Twilight was going to give him a lecture to get it done no matter what.

"Yeah go ahead..." Twilight waved her hoof. }

{ Twilight chuckled at the thought of Spike enjoyed a show where five teenage ponies that wore spandex and bike helmets and fought monsters. }

-(indignado) en eso estas muy mal twilight, los power rangers _también luchaban contra alienígenas, mutantes, dinosaurios, robots, seres mágicos y también promovieron los aerobics en cada país que son transmitidos_

/AHAHAHA/

Chico escudo: "Los colores exteriores" el fic nos mostrarnos una historia en el equestria se ve amenazada por la invasión de los Anti-fans de MLP, desde luego las chicas de la serie tienen que impedir el desastre y evitar la llegada de los invasores atravez de un enorme túnel bajo suelo

{―Pero aún no es tarde. Como dijo Twilight, esto es problema de todo el mundo, y si su grieta esta cerca de Ponyville, apuesto a que cada poni, potranca y potrillo querrá poner su granito de arena para encontrarla ―dijo Applejack con tono animado.

―Bien. Entonces eso haremos. Chicas, ustedes organicen a cada poni de la villa para ayudar en la obra, yo iré a Canterlot cuanto antes para avisar a la princesa… ―comenzó a decir Twilight}

-Si _y que mejor manera de impedir el desastre, que ayudando a abrir el camino a la amenaza _

/AHAHAHAHA/

-después de unos episodios mas, el fic llego a su fin. Al final del fic, los anti-bronis pudieron cruzar al mundo de los ponis, pero las cosas no resultan según lo planeado

{ ―Contemplen, ponis… ¡la maravilla de los señores del mundo más allá de este!

Pero nadie parecía realmente impresionado. En el rostro de unicornios, ponis de tierra y pegasos más bien había un gesto de incredulidad. La creatura de mas allá del mundo miro a su alrededor, y cuando finalmente se miró a sí mismo, fue él quien se sobresaltó de miedo.

Tenía la forma de un poni.

Una por una, las extrañas llamas de energía cósmica que habían surgido del portal se iban condensando para tomar la forma de ponis de tierra. Había yeguas y corceles, con melenas largas y cortas, risadas, lacias y esponjadas, pero todos lucían colores apagados y grisáceos. No eran un espectáculo imponente, sino que solo transmitían tristeza y desconfianza. Ninguno tenía marca.

―¡¿Qué rayos es esto? ―gritó la primera llama, que se había condensado en un poni de color gris neutro con una melena negra. }

{Decenas de ponis descoloridos gritaban asustados, corrían de un lado a otro histéricos o se sacudían como si quisieran despertar de una pesadilla, mientras otros se formaban apenas cuando se condesaban las ultimas llamas oscuras que surgían del portal al más allá. Al ver su ruta de entrada sellada, los ponis grisáceos entraron en pánico y salieron disparados corriendo por la entrada de la cueva cuando su líder dio la orden:

―¡RETIRADA!

Sin perder un segundo más, la multitud de lívidos ponis enfilo por el sendero espiral. Recorrieron la cueva entera hasta la superficie en una larga y fatigante carrera pero ninguno se detuvo, ninguno miro atrás hasta que todos hubieron desaparecido tras el horizonte.}

-: _que gran idea, correr en dirección al mundo que tanto odian, donde las paz y tranquilidad reinan. Donde cada poni es capas de brindarte una mano, en donde no tines que preocuparte de desastres políticos y donde no tienen a Justin biber… _

_-:_(le cae el veinte) _sin justin… no justin… pensándolo mejor… ¡Corran chicos! No regresen, huyan de esta pesadilla! Corran y no miren a tras._

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

C-E: en el fanfic "cuento de noche de pesadillas" vemos un tributo a la obra maestra del cuento "grinch", en el que pinkie

{ -Cada año es igual- exclamo – cada año pasa lo mismo  
>las linternas están puestas y los disfraces listos<br>pero una de mis amigas, en lugar de divertirse  
>se atrinchera en su casa sin disfrutar, sin entender el chiste-<p>

Tenia motivos para estar molesta  
>pues la noche de pesadillas no era la única tradición<br>Fluttershy tenia su propia costumbre anual  
>que consistía en aislarse de la festividad.<p>

-Estoy cansada de todo esto- dijo a los 4 vientos  
>- cansada de sus excusas, sus motivos y sus cuentos<br>por sus miedos deja pasar todos estos buenos momentos-  
>Nada ha resultado, aunque se lo pido, se lo sugiero o se lo imploro<br>debo convencerla este año de salir, pero como … -

"Eres lista, Pinkie Pie  
>ingeniosa perspicaz<br>con tu mente desquiciada  
>trazas el perfecto plan<br>Pinkie Pie … }

[ (inserte canción de el Grinch) ]

-:(cantaba al compas)

La malvada, Pinkie pie

Es perversa y muuuy siniestra

Pues

Te asesinara a cual rainbow

Es perversa como "Dexter" peor a la vez

No puedes romper una promesa

Sin que una ira se congrega

Si no te cuuuuidas

Terminaras despierto en una cama, raptado y sin escape

Se acercara y dirá entre locuras

"PASTELiiiiiiiLLOS"

Es la perversa, ¡Pinkie Pieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

/TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP/

C-E: _muchas gracias, muchas gracias, practique toda la semana,_ _ah! Son aplausos los de arriba. _Y en realidad el fic no termina así, es una linda historia Leamos ahora, "Los de acción"

[explosiones, rayos láser, ponis peleando, mas explosiones, caballos con metralletas, lanza granadas, ponis al estilo halo y a la velocidad de un tajo de espada el titulo aparece]

[LOS DE ACCIÓN]

C-E: en el fanfic, de "La antigua corona, la batalla por equestria" Dark Lighthing, _así es, el caballo novio de Rainbow que se beso con A.J._ Reaparece como uno de los descendientes de un antiguo rey de aquestria. Pero además de eso este tipo_ Dark descubre sus verdaderos poderes_ y al pelear sus poderes son indescriptible

{Mientras le perseguía el dragón le tiraba bolas de fuego y llamaradas a Rainbow que solo sus velocidad la ayudaba pero algo fallaba no estaba siendo tan rápida como casi siempre es, eso fue por que no escapo del todo de la explosión y eso le afecto, desde el suelo oculto, Dark veía como Rainbow quería escapar del dragón, ansioso de querer ir a ayudarla pero una cosa son lobos o quimeras y otra es un dragón además el no tenia un elemento de la armonía o algo parecido que le ayudase a enfrentarlo, aunque no lo no notase sus ojos tenían un brillo rojo tenue.

**RAINBOW NO**- el grito de Twiligth fue inútil su amiga pegaso ya iba hacia el dragón.}

{ Dark Ligthing de algún modo se transformo en un enorme corcel negro, unas enormes alas negras, los ojos en rojo sangre y brillantes, mas aun llamando la atención de Celestia fue que tenia un cuerno brillante que estaba cargando energía como preparándose a un ataque, pero vieron que en su lomo estaba Rainbow Dash, inconsciente mientras el corcel relinchaba fuertemente apuntando con su cuerno al dragón. }

/WOOOOUU/

_-waoo! .. esa fue la mejor transformación de un "Super Poniyin" fase 4 que e visto en mi vida, _las tima que no duro (lo ultimo con indeiferencia)

{ **NO-** sus amigas se quedaron atónitas y le gritaban, le suplicaban que se moviese de ahí y que se pusiera a salvo –**Dark…se que e eres tu…se que estas ahí…por favor recuerda tu no eres asi…no eres un asesino…eres Dark Ligthing el pegaso de quien me enamore**- dijo eso a la ves que lloraba **–por favor…recuerda quien eres-**

**-Ra…Rain…Rainbow-** fue una exclamación del corcel en una tono de voz grave y pesado, sus ojos dejaron de brillar, la energía se detuvo y este cayo al suelo desplomado, ahí su cuerpo se envolvió en llamas para luego dejar ver el cuerpo original de Dark Ligthing, intacto a excepción de una cicatriz en su frente, justo donde estaba el cuerno. }

-_fuerte como goku, pero sensible como el increíble Hulk _

Dark Lighthing_:_ (entra en escena) Wou! Wou! Wouu! ¿Qué acabas de decir?

/Wou! Tap, Tap, Tap/

C-E: Waao! Damas y caballos es ¡Dark Lighthing!... espera… te molesto ese chiste

DL: bueno, digamos que no, pero que tal de lo que dijiste de mi ase unos párrafos atrás, que Casandra aquello y que yo estos

C-E: (poco nervioso) bueno, yo estaba enojado, pensé que….

DL: (interrumpe) No, no, no, tu no pensaste

C-E: ¡Pero llore cuando te pensé muerto! ¡también por Rainbow! E incluso ¡Abrase al conserje! Y no creo que el estaba llorando de tristeza

Conserje: (pasa en frente de la cámara, con una expresión pervertida en su rostro)

/AHAHAHAHA/

DL: esta bien, esta bien, te dejo tranquilo (sale de escena)

/Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap/

C-E: (aliviado) ese fue Dark Lighthing, cielos, por un minuto pensé que recibiría otro golpe. Bueno en otro fic de acción tenemos "Under the hoof" un fic que trata la temática de super héroe. En este fanfic conocemos a Apple Pie, alias "Mare do Well" quien es la ultima generación de la familia Apple y Pie. En el fic A.P. Lucha contra lo corrupción y el crimen, en el que equestria esta sumergido, muy al estilo "batman" fusionado con "V de venganza" y "los vigilantes" , o sea, traducción; una Poni con traumas existenciales

{ Entrada de diario. Me reservare los motivos que me movieron a escribir estas páginas; pero no tengo interés en pasar por excéntrico, diré la verdad, de todos modos me es bastante simple, lo tengo en mis venas después de todo, pero pensé que podrían ser leídas como una pista, por si algo me llegase a pasar, y aunque no me hago muchas ilusiones de que estas páginas tengan un lector, me anima la débil esperanza de que lleguen a los cascos de un equino.

Diario de _M_, primavera. La estación estaba por terminar, no obstante no había dejado de llover desde invierno, pero no lo suficiente para que la ciudad se inunde y limpie la inmundicia de sus calles, entonces como relámpago, empiezo a recordar que ya no había muchos pegasos y nadie quiere hablar sobre eso, ni siquiera mi abuela.}

{ La ciudad de Manehattan rara vez dormía, igual que yo, los rascacielos permanecían brillantes, las calles estaban mugrosas y había una gran pestilencia en el aire por las cloacas, que estaban al tope por toda el agua que se acumulaba. No obstante no había un solo poni a la vista, es obvio decir que por la lluvia, pero realmente es la angustia y el temor.

A veces mi mente divaga y se despeja de forma constante, es como una chispa, es como SPARKLE. Recordé y recordé muy bien, quería derrocarla, ella es una poni poderosa, pero yo aun no tengo poder, ni conocimiento, y lo más importante es que estaba desnudo. Digo, no es como si realmente importara, pero esto para mí no era un traje. Mi ser se volvió la máscara, después de todo podía cambiar el timbre de mi voz y ser otra persona distinta, incluso al enfrentarme a rufianes estos cambiaban mi genero, creyendo que soy un potro, como aquel policía en el que use un panque, diciéndome "él", aunque no todos los ponis lo hacían, pero no por nada llevo un traje de _Mare_. }

-(entre pensamientos) "_mientras sigo peleando contra lo pero que la especie poni tiene para arrojarme"_ (esquiva un pastel y sigue pensando) "_hay algo que me inquieta y no me daja dormir. Es una incógnita tan grande, no puedo evitar formularme esta pregunta, una pregunta que puede que cambie mi vida para siempre; ¿me gusta el sexo opuesto?... (medita por unos segundos)… si, todavía me gusta… ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Apple Pie"_

_/AHAHAHA/_

-En esta historia no solo conocemos a A.P. también conocemos a "Equs" una hembra de los _draconequs, draconacos, dragonball, mmmhh, como se diga. _Equs es amiga de A.P. y por desgracia, ella también tiene problemas existenciales

{ La mente de 3Q

No hay realidad sin pensamiento, el pensamiento en si mismo nos ayuda a definir realidad, el pensamiento crea nexos que forman el conocimiento, estos pensamientos no los puedo capitular siguen dentro de mi ser. Es la desventaja de vivir entre la realidad y los ideales, yo no veo el futuro, como algunos ponis creen, solo veo entre lo que son y lo que podrían llegar a ser. Solo eso, veo los cambios no los resultados, veo germinaciones pero no semillas, veo crecimiento pero no nacimiento, veo descomposición pero no veo la muerte, atrapado en el cambio, entre el fututo y el presente, entra el instante y lo que fue. No veo el futuro puesto que al verlo el individuo tiene el poder de cambiarlo, este jamás fue mi caso. }

{yo tenía sentimientos por ella, que si me preocupaba por ella, en eso vi que se alejo galopando, su máscara no me dejaba verla, la pegaso se alejo de mi también, despidiéndose con cierta emoción, pero en su mente ella se sentía incomoda, ella no quiso meterse en nuestros problemas, pero quería ayudar. La vi alejarse de la casa, regrese a mi soledad, pero sintiendome satisfecho de que mi visión no se cumpliera, de que se puede cambiar el destino, tal vez no me hable nunca mas, pero me conformo que siga viva, solo eso, y medite durante segundos y pasando el minuto, regreso mi visión de ella muriendo

- Ap., voy por ti.}

/AHAHA/

- (confuso )wao… eso… eso.. (broema)_ eso es lo que pasa cuando el ultimo macho de tu especie, por desgracia termina convertido en piedra… pero… aguarden… ¿que es lo que opinas Discord? _

[-ya estaría divirtiéndome con tu estatua.- ]

-_hey, entonces no hay ningún problema, salgan juntos un día_

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

C-E: pasemos a "los guardianes de la armonía", aquí las seis ponis, se ven amenazadas por una maldad tan grande que el mismo Discord le tiene miedo; "LA Nada"

{ La sombra avanzo hasta la gran puerta. Todas esperaron que algo pasara, de repente la puerta salió disparada en varias direcciones como si una gran explosión la hubiera hecho volar, la sombra se detuvo y lentamente comenzó a tomar forma…

La Nada tomó la forma de un gran alicornio aun mas grande que la misma Celestia, el color de su piel era negro mas negro que la misma noche, de crin blanca y brillante, poseía cuatro alas que parecían flotar sin estar unidas a su cuerpo, dos cuernos que apuntaban hacia abajo dándole la apariencia de un demonio y sus ojos eran blancos carentes de vida; su cuerpo emanaba un aura oscura y fria que parecia oscurecer el suelo por donde pisaba y congelar el aire a su alrededor. }

/uuuuuh/

-pero descuiden, la caballería llega cuando aparecen "_Los Caballeros del Zodiaco"_.. _¡Digo! "Los Caballeros de Celestia…" ¡Digo! "Caballos del Zodic"..._ ¡Demonios! (toma el libreto y lee cuidadosa mente) es "Los- guardianes- de- la- armonía", (avienta el libreto) estos, Llegan al rescate y estos les brindan sus poderes a las seis amigas para acabar con la nada

{ "¿Ellos son?…"-pregunto la Princesa Luna

"Los Guardianes de la Armonia"-respondio Twilight sin dejar de sonreir

La princesa Luna no podia creer lo que veía ante ella, los elementos se habían convertido en majestuosos ponys frente a sus ojos, su apariencia era tal y como las habia visto en aquella imagen en el libro de Star Swirl…

"¿Ya no sonríes, monstruo?"- preguntó el unicornio azul dando un paso al frente

La Nada solamente apretó la mandíbula.

"USTEDES… DE NUEVO..."}

{ Las seis ponys emergieron de aquella luz que se apagaba lentamente, cada una vestia una especie de armadura asi como zapatillas y tiaras todas hechas de oro, la de Rainbow que en lugar de tiara tenia un casco como el de los guardias de Canterlot y la de Applejack que por su sombrero la tiara fue reemplazada por dos broches dorados que sujetaban su cabello, cada armadura llevaba su respectivo elemento incrustados en el centro…

Las seis ponys abrieron los ojos al sentir que el brillo habia desparecido, se miraron una a la otra admirando en lo que se habían convertido los elementos, ni siquiera habían notado que las traian puestas pues se sentían ligeras pero de cierta forma irradiaban un poder que las hacia sentirse que podían lograr cualquier cosa… }

-bueno creo que…

Burning Spades: (_interrumpe) Escudo! Es una emergencia, hay problema muy grande_

Dark Lightthing: (_llega a escena) ¡chicos! Hay problemas_

C-E_: ¿Qué pasa muchachos? Digan me_

DL: _La "nada" nos esta atacando mira a tu alrededor_

C-E: _(echa un vistazo) yo no veo nada_

BS: _¡exacto! necesitamos a los Caballeros, AHORA!_

C-E: _(aséptico) chicos no, creo, que la "nada" nos este atacando, no hay nada_

DL: _entonces ¿Cómo explicas que haga tanto frio afuera?_

C-E: _bueno, técnicamente seguimos en invierno, asi que…_

BS: _¿y como explicas el frio aquí adentro?_

C-E: _eso es el aire acondicionado, ustedes saben, una maquinita con la cual podemos, hacer frio, o calor (toma el control remoto y les muestra) ven, no es la "nada" es nada_

Ambos: ah! Bueno, _sigue tu con los de accion, descuida_- -eeyeep, _tu sigue viendo los caballeros del zodiaco, nosotros vamos a probar esa barra libre de comida, animeboy _(se retiran)

/AHAHAHAHA/

C-E: aaaw, (mira a los bastidores) _no savia que teníamos barra libre _, (regresa la vista) En otro fic de acción tenemos "La Tempestad" en el cual se desata una guerra entre la nación poni y la nación grifo. En este fic podemos ver como las vidas de las seis ponis cambian drásticamente y de "humildes ponis con vidas normales" a "guerreras del zodi.." ¡RAYOS! ¡no otra ves!

{ Celestia levanto su pesuña lo cual causo silencio absoluto en la sala, -Mis queridos ponis, la princesa Luna y yo hemos estado hablando con nuestros comandantes y hemos llegado a varias conclusiones, primero, le pediremos a nuestro ministro Sir Smartpants que no desista en llegar a una resolución pacífica del conflicto, aun así movilizaremos ambas guardias, lo más probable es que los grifos rechacen cualquier tratado y tengan mucho tiempo preparándose para la guerra, debido a esto no tenemos tiempo que perder, les pido por favor su total apoyo y cooperación en estos tiempos difícil

llamaremos a un consejo de guerra. }

Burning Spades: _¿seguro que no son los "caballeros del sodiaco?_

/AHAHAHAHA/

C-E: (negando) ¡_por supuesto que no! Burnig, esto es MLP, un Cartoon no un anime japonés, si no me crees mira esto _

{ –Hay otra razón por la cual los mande a llamar, mi hermana y yo hemos examinado el mensaje con detenimiento, y hemos llegado a la conclusión de que nuestros enemigos de alguna manera han conseguido forjar armaduras mágicas.

Twilight interrumpió a su maestra -¿Armaduras mágicas?, pero eso es imposible }

{ La luz plateada las envolvió, haciendo las sensaciones más intensas. Lentamente las ponies sintieron nuevamente el piso bajo sus pezuñas. Al abrir los ojos se percataron por primera vez que estaban usando armaduras }

DarkLightthing: (Cantando y bailando raro) _SAINT SEYA!_

BS: (continua) _JOVENES GUERREROS!_

C-E: (sigue) _SAINT SEYA!_

DL: _¡POOW!_

BS: _Y PEGASO_

C-E: _¡POOW!_

Los tres: _¡!HASTA AL FINAAAAAAL! (fingen tener guitarras) Dawdaradaraaa, dawraradaraaaaaa, POOW, POOW, POOOOOOW!_

/YEEEEAAAHH/

/Tap, Tap, Tap, Tap/

C-E: _wao, solo es cuestión para ver "los caballeros y MLP" en youtube, pero lo vieron primero en fanfiction... 8mira a los ponis)_ Eso no estuvo tan mal ¿verdad?

DL y BS: (salen de escena) _no, mejor que los jonas- -mejor que glee_

/AHAHAHAHA/

C-E: bueno, el ultimo fic de acción es "Ser volador no identificado" es un fic en el que, por alguna extraña razón, un portal muy al estilo del "triangulo de las bermudas" entre nuestro mundo y el de MLP. Cuando el fonome atrae la atención del ejercito de los E.U.A, estos envían dos jets de combate a inspeccionar… _y si, solo a los gringos se les ocurriría enviar aviones de combate a explorar y analizar un fenómeno como este_

/ahaha/

{ -general,

-¿qué está pasando? Estoy recibiendo informes de una anomalía en el océano pacifico, ¿sabes algo?

-en este momento he enviado a dos f-16 a investigar el objeto, señor, y tengo al equipo de repuesta listo a salir en 5 helicópteros CH-46 Sea Knight, en cuanto me den la orden –mientras eso pasaba en la base los dos F-16 tenían algo distinto}

{-¡No, no puede ser! Es muy pequeño ese objeto para que sea un avión quizás sea un proyectil.

-Ningún objeto que yo conozca emite ese resplandor quizá… quizá ¡¿QUÉ ES ESO?

-¿qué ocurre piloto? ¿Es enemigo?...responda –grito el soldado a través del comunicador –¡piloto!

-señor no lo va a creer, pero parece ser un Pegaso, -el piloto describía a un Pegaso no más grande que un potro de color azul, y crin de tono arcoíris, como Rainbow Dash salía de la nube}

-(en sus manos tiene un radio del ejercito) Delta, Tango, Bravo, habla control, conteste la siguiente pregunta…_ ¿acaso esta drogado?... ..cambio_

/AHAHAHA/

-aaww, bueno continuemos con el programa, el cual desafortunada mente casi llega a su fin

/AAAAWW/

C-E: _llego el año 2012_ (en nombre del padre, el hijo y espíritu santo, amen) y como tributo a este año apocalíptico, La sopa, a decidido celebrarlo con el "Trailer" en exclusiva de; "DeadPoni Land" deisfruten el tráiler:

* * *

><p><em>htt p :  / w ww. youtube. com / watch? v=071KqJu7WVo_

_-En la inmensidad del espacio, se puede observar la tierra de aquestria, hogar de la especie poni y como de cientos de miles más. _

(nos acercamos mas de cerca al mundo)

_-Hoy en día, su propia existencia se amenazada por criaturas malignas, monstruos y magia negra, pero esos…_

Podemos ver una reunión social en canterlot y fancy pants es el anfitrión "POOW" de la nada es envestido por su esposa.

_-son el manor de los problemas_

(comienza la masacre)

-**AAHH!- **ponis por doquier son perseguidos por ponis Zombis.

Ya sea en canterlot **-NOOOO!- **

En los pequeños pueblos –**aléjense!-**

Las grandes ciudades –**AAAAHH, NO, NO, NOOOOO- **"POW" era derribado por un poni zombi

-_bienvenidos "DEADPONI LAND"._

**De producciones Escudo**

(suena la musica)

_-Junto a scootaloo…_

La chica poni caminaba con cuidado en el sendero.

-_Spike.._

El joven dragón miraba nervios a la poni naranja al ofrecerle acompañarlo.

-_Luna y los hermanos Cake _

La princesa parecía ser ahora quien cuidaba a los jovencitos hermanos.

- **un día mis amigos me dijeron que obtendría mi marca al descubrir en que era espacial**- cargó la pistola –_quien diría que eso era matar zombis_- se alejo un poco de los demás y… "BAANG" mato a un zombi oculto –**que opinan?**- miro a sus acompañantes –**muerte zombi dela semana**

-_cerca, pero no, el premio se lo lleva la abuela Fluttershy_

La vieja poni caminaba por el bosque cuidando a los animalitos del lugar, cuando de repente apareció un zombi, pero esta solo le dirigió una mirada, ultra, mega penetrante y "PLACHS" el zombi solo exploto.

**Esta primavera**

**-¿algunas ves úsate un arma?-** le pregunto al dragón

-**nunca en mi vida- **respondió

-**ya veo, eres princesa- **

-**HEY!-** se quejo la princesa pues los alcanzo a oír

**La tierra poni…**

Un enorme zombi apareció en enfrente de la poni naranja y el dragón.

**-este es mío- **dijo mientras tomaba un bate de baseball y "POOOW"

**ES la tierra zombi**

**-woouu- **scootaloo, spike y los niños estaban asombrados

**-este era un resguardo para la realeza- **decía luna a los demás

(10 minutos después)

Los cinco tenían una loca y animada fiesta en el recinto

**Y la aventura…**

**-corran!, niños, corran!, corran!-** les dijo Spike a los dos pequeños pues había muchos zombis atrás de ellos

**-ya escucharon al dragón-** decía Luna "BAANG"

**No deja de tener hambre**

Scootaloo trataba de perder a zombis Pegasos en los cielos, los miro y dijo **–COMAN PLOMO- **uso un par de ametralladoras "BABABABABABAANG"

-¡**Debemos ayudarla!- **menciono Spike

**-¿pero como?-** pregunto la procesa

**-tenemos una idea- **mencionaron los hermanos

(unos minutos después)

La princesa luna derrumbo la entrada al techo. Parada en sus patas traseras, se mantenía en pie con ayuda de sus alas y con sus patas delanteras cargaba a Spike como un arma lanzallamas.

_Flasback_

**-¿que? Seremos niños, pero no tontos-** dijeron los hermanos

_Flashback fin_

**DeadPoni Land, próxima mente**

**-esto es lo mas excitante que e echo como princesa-** le menciono a sus amigos

Estos solo se le quedaron viendo raro a la princesa de la noche.

**Consulte, su cartelera de fanfics**

(De regreso en el estudio)

/YEEEi/

C-E: waoo, eso fue genial… desafortunada mente, nos gastamos el presupuesto en "armas", "abogados" y desde luego "conseguir" el virus de Umbrella Inc. En el mercado negro…_ así que no veremos ni $%# de ese fanfic nunca._

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

(Canción de salida)

C-E: bueno eso a sido todo de mi parte y el equipo de "La sopa" antes de irnos quisiera agradecer a todas la grandiosas historias y sus autores que fueron presentadas el día de hoy. Todas las historia que leímos hoy son excelentes y muy buenas, les recomiendo checarlas, leerlas, dejen sus opiniones, me encantaron, estoy siguiendo muchas de estas historias, se las recomiendo. (Comienza a salir de cámara) esto ha sido todo de mi parte, nos leemos luego y adiós. Ah! Y grasias a Dark Lighthin y Burning Spades por venir y ser invitados, también chequen sus historias, dejen sus comentarios, gracias y buenas noches.

**La Sopa**

(y no, no hablamos de la ley sopa)


	2. Chapter 2

Antes de leer la sopa, se recomienda ver esto para entender mejor el humor de este fic htt p : / www .youtube. com / watch?v=Bs V3jPrwGoc

Ht tp: / www. youtube. Com /watch ?v=Z67- wu8Y8QM

H ttp : / www. youtube. Com / watch ?v=mCF7 q4JH3js

Htt p :/ / www . youtube. Com / watch?v= zVVvrjKIYrA

* * *

><p>(tema de entrada)<p>

**Hola bronis de Latinoamérica, este es un nuevo capitulo de "La Sopa"**

**Hoy, leeremos locuras amorosas extremas con**

"**amor al extremo" **

**{** Rarity: estas… - actriz – estas diciendo que me dejaras…? – al momento sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas – quieres decir que ya no quieres vivir aquí conmigo?**}**

**Luna sigue siendo la rechazada social favorita en **

"**Luna y estrellas"**

**{** Luna pasa cada noche admirando las estrellas. Celestia cree que deberia salir y hacer amigos, pero ella se niega a salir de su refugio. **}**

**Alguien estuvo leyendo definitivamente comics en el preludio de "under the hoof"**

**{**_Diario de Apple P. primera semana desde que deje el cuerpo de policía y primer día de mi nueva misión, estoy emocionada y asustada al mismo tiempo_**}**

**Y la visita de la nuestra invitada de honor, la única, la inigualable, la exorbitante y poderosa… "Trixie"**

{-soy la mejor- dijo la poni para luego impresionar a todos con fuegos artificiales provenientes de su escenario}

**Con ustedes y anfitrión, el único, el indeciso, broni o anti-broni, el comediante y payaso disque cinematográfico, el es eeeeeeeeel;**

**Chico-Escudo**

/Yeeeeeeyyhh/

C-E: hola damas y caballos, estamos e un nuevo episodio de la sopa, debido a que aun tengo bronitis aguda de poni, es por eso que decidí continuar mientras me recupero con una dosis de música rock, comics, películas y demás programas de comedia que me quiten lo poni, bueno aprovechemos esto para que se me baje.

[noticias de celebridades]

-Comenzamos el capi de hoy con _el escandolo que una fotografías publicadas en el internet, en las cuales se muestra a fluttershy saliendo de una ducha, fue tanta la polémica, que la estrella del show__declaro lo siguiente:_

[estoy tan indignada, que me pone muy triste el echo de que mis fans y admiradores se burlen de mi integridad con tal demostración de inmadurez y perversión al mismo tiempo. Soy una poni que intenta enseñar el valor de la inocencia y respeto además de cariño al prójimo.]

C-E: ¡_estoy de acuerdo!, te apoyo fluttershy, ¡ojala supiera quien fue el hijo de $%¨ que publico esas fotos! _(mientras nadie ve, saca y arroja la cámara discretamente)

/AHAHAHA/

C-E: en un nuevo episodio de "la bella y el saqueador" se nos dieron clases de biología

{—Tu Metástasis envenenó sus vellosidades intestinales, incompatible con las enzimas y proteínas de tu Fluido Cutáneo; por las reacciones que observé en el vómito, habría envenado más tarde su sistema tegumentario, haciendo que se despellejara vivo.

—Afortunadamente, hacía tiempo que tenía destilados unos antídotos por si te atrevías a curar a algún organismo _aristobio_, como Angel o Fluttershy. Si su intestino no ha desarrollado necrosis, y si su sistema linfático responde bien, se mejorará.

—¡Gracias, Squeeze! —oye la vocecilla de la pegaso. Notablemente está aliviada de una gran preocupación.}

C-E: ¡eh profe!… tengo una pregunta, _¿así es como nacen los bebes?_

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

-una historia de amor que lo tiene todo, no creen, biología, amor, una adorable pareja, animalitos tiernos y el belleza de las mas increíbles creaciones de la madre naturaleza

{Ante él aparece una horda, una plaga, de seres salidos de las más horrendas pesadillas.

del Bosque que se acercan a ellos, pero _no son árboles_: da la impresión, pero en vez de ramas tienen asquerosos, puntiagudos y grises extremidades como espárragos de piel acerada; sus cuerpos son como toneles llenos de asquerosas y demenciales bocas llenas de dientes agudos como semillas de sandía. Un mar de patas hediondas, repulsivas y alucinantes les daban soporte.

Del agujero sube un rumor confuso, un crujido como producido al arrastrarse algo colosal por una montaña de huesos, y emerge una _criatura larguísima_, como un gusano segmentado o un ciempiés sin patas, que se alza por varias docenas de metros al mundo dormido. Es blanco como la sal, de piel viscosa y anillada, y su cabeza tiene cuatro mandíbulas de las que gotea una baba negra y apestosa.

Pero con aquella enormidad de pesadilla también suben a la superficie unos inconcebibles monstruos cilíndricos, cuya cabeza (si se le puede llamar cabeza) es un amasijo de tentáculos como un calamar puesto de frente, y hacia atrás un cuerpo verde y grueso como una gigantesca y obscena salchicha de piel gomosa y aceitosa.

Y aquella sombra contra el cielo se desintegra en un centenar de criaturas negras, grotescas y chocantes, anatómicamente semejantes más a un mono, un lémur o una ardilla. Tenían dos cuernos, alas de murciélago y largas colas cilíndricas acabadas en lengüetas afiladas y triangulares. Pero lo más impactante de todo es que no tenían rostro: en lugar de nariz, boca, ojos y orejas sólo había un plano, liso y temible _espacio vacío_.}

-creo… que… WGGT… creo que WGGT (se tapa la boca) ¡WGGGT!... es… ermo… ermo

{Reaver está tan impactado que sólo asiente. Aquella blasfema visión de tantos horrores juntos lo perturba.

Pero el supremo horror llega cuando una de esas criaturas similares a árboles dice con una voz angustiosamente poni:

—_¿Puedo probar tu sangre?_}

-(sin nada mas, cae desmallado)

/¡AAAHH!/

C-E: ¡estoy bien!, estoy bien y bueno, _dejemos a un lado "animal planet al extremo" _

/AHAHAHA/

C-E: pasemos ahora, a una sección a la cual me gusta llamar los "reviews"

[aparece un mensaje, ahora un twit, ahora un mail, ¡un texto!, ¡un estado!, ¡comentario!, ¡invitación!, ¡chat!, ¡mesanger!, ¡face book!, ¡hi five! ¡metroflog! ¡blog! ¡MP! ¡PM! Y finalmente un mensaje con el titulo]

[REVIEWS]

C-E: _asi es, también sacamos provecho de sus comentarios._ En el fanfic de "la tempestad" podemos ver el comentario de "F#$%6 ASWOM" _quien al parecer, goza, pero si que goza los fanfics_

[FUCK-FUCK-FUCK-FUCK- FUCK- FUCK-FUCKING AAAAAAASWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM- FUCKING ASWOOOOOOOM!]

-_ooh si, nada mas provocativo que una buena historia de ponis guerreras… …si saben a que me refiero _(oculta la cadera)

/AHAHAHA/

C-E: en "la revolución de las sombras" esto fue lo que puso el visitante "WortsKnightmare"

[know who you are, vato, SP... ups, should i sed, discordshadow del DZ vato, pero, but, you dont know me, vato, es DZ vs FANFICTION, esto no es guerra o war, not a amenaza, but estare serca, here y pa ya.

fic muy violento para ser de ponis, se nota el toque de un hombre en esto, peleas y violencia... chido.

pd. you will never find me, here and there, HA HA HA HA HA!]

-_sabes tu ¿Qué es? Acoso cibernético… también sabes que te puedo demandar por eso, ¿lo sabes? ¿lo sabes?... ¿ya tienes una idea?_

/AHAHAHA/

C-E: en un fanfic personal "Trailers" podemos apreciar un mensaje de odio de " "

[miserablass osos, estoy de acuedo d euna coas no merecen existir, son los unicos a los que les deseo que los mate el covenanat,]

-exacto…_ yo también apoyo a una raza alienígena que conquista y destruye a especies inocentes… pero… …también aprendería a escribir… aaw, _no te creas

/AHAHAHA/

Trixie: wau, eso fue muy divertido, escudo

/yeei, Tap, Tap, Tap/

C-E: cielos! Es trixie, damas y caballeros… ¿Qué cuentas? ¿Te esta gustando el show?

Tx: debo decir que esto de los mensajes de texto es muy ¡asombroso! Me encanta

C-E: _bueno.. esa no fue mi pregunta…_ pero… dinos

Tx: mira eso, del twitter, es algo sorprendente, puedo escribir y expresar la filosofía de la gran y maravillosa ¡trixy"

C-E:_ wao_, como que..

Tx: como esto; (vos lenta y apacible dice) "_para combatir el frio de esta temporada, necesito estar rodeada de ¡ grandes!, ¡enormes!, ¡fuertes! Y ¡calientes.. caba-ña :) _

/AHA/

C-E: aaaaww… _¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?... con..._

Tx:pues que mas_… que se cuiden del frio tontito… pero checa este otro; _(con vos suave dice)_ "para esa época de calor, nada mejor que una buena ducha con una manguera que me rocié con su fresca y deleitante… agua por todo mi cuerpo :) "_

/OOW, HO, HO, HO/

C-E: _trixie, no creo que, que sea… buena idea publicar ese tipo de comentarios en, ese tipo de sentido… pues… tu sabes…_

Tx: _no entiendo de que te quejas, son solo comentarios, ¿pues en que estas pensando?..._

C-E: _AB.. esq… t… _(se resigna)_ no, no, en nada, no estaba pensando en nada _

Tx: bueno, si me necesitan, estaré publicando mas cosas… _tal ves aclare el ¿porque? Soy la mas intrépida y mas mágica del mundo… tal ves escriba algo sobre ti también _(se marcha)

/AHAHAHA/

C-E: aaw… (voltea) _por favor no lo agás _(regresa la mirada)

/AHAHAHA/

C-E: en el fanfic de "la ultima cabalgata" los emisarios del fin del mundo han llegado, pero mientras intentan tener una vida normal, twilight, no tiene idea de lo que dice

{ahora no Twilight, necesito información de algo, -dijo su fiel dragón, mostrando en el rostro unas enormes ojeras, -no te preocupes, lo limpiare después,…espera, Twilight ¿Qué sabes sobre algo llamado halo?

-Spike, Un halo es un efecto óptico que usualmente se ve en lugares fríos o en zonas donde se están desarrollando tormentas o mal tiempo. Causado por partículas de hielo en suspensión en la Troposfera que refractan la luz haciendo un espectro de colores alrededor de la luna o el sol. Pero porque te interesan tanto, ahora

-es que hace algunas noche Gladius despertó a medianoche, gritando halo, y ¿quise saber a qué se refería? es todo

-seguro…}

-¡_ya se we!… pero el mendigo no se concento we… pues nos partieron la ma$% en línea we… ya se we, ¡ósea a mi me bajaron de Rankin! we… ¡pues que le costaba prender el pin%$ aparato! y ¡ponerse a jugar a media noche! we… okey, si… va… hoy jugamos en mi casa,… ¡pues que se fr$%ue el desgraciado! ¡yo ya no lo invito a jugar HALO! we... bueno… yo te marco, cuídate (cuelga) _¿en que estábamos?... ah! Si, _Twilight no tiene idea de lo que es "Halo"_

/AHAHAHA/

C-E: en la "trágica vida de Burning Spades" _ya saben, el caballo que me golpeo en el episodio anterior de la sopa_. Pues en este fanfic se nos muestra la vida de este enigmático personaje, como fragmentos de su infancia en la escuela

{El juego era sencillo. Un par de equipos formados por varios ponis. Los integrantes de cada equipo se pasaban el balón de unos a otros controlándolo con los cascos o la cabeza, pero siempre rodando por el campo, pues estaba prohibido sostenerlo en el aire con las piernas o con magia. De hecho, siendo deporte de ponis de tierra, el uso de magia por parte de los unicornios, así como el vuelo por parte de los pegasos estaba estrictamente prohibido. El objetivo del juego era pasar el balón por la meta del equipo contrario, y el equipo que anotara más tantos de esta manera ganaba al final del partido.

El partido acabó en un tremendo desastre para el equipo de Fast Feather. Por lo que sabía Spades, eso no era raro, pero ya que él fue el último en integrarse al equipo, no resultaba raro que el pegaso capitán lo culpara de la derrota.

―Perdimos por tu culpa ¿sabes lo que eso significa, flacucho? ―lo interrogó Fast Feather antes de que el recreo terminara.

―¿Qué como capitán tomaste pésimas decisiones al elegir a los miembros del equipo? ―respondió Spades sin sentirse intimidado.

―No. Significa que me las vas a pagar aquí y ahora.}

-¡_aash! Directores técnicos._

/AHAHA/

-Además de eso, en esta historia podemos ver los planes a futuro de burning los cuales implican…

{―Cuando yo crezca, quiero ser un Caballero de Equestria ―dijo finalmente Burns con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―Wooo ¡eso suena genial! Pero… ¿Qué es un caballero de Equestria? ―preguntó Lead confundido.

―¿Bromeas? Es el mejor trabajo que se puede tener ―comenzó el poni ―imagina andar por las calles del la gran y hermosa ciudad de Canterlot, vistiendo una reluciente armadura plateada, con una brillante espada enfundada en tu espalda. Saber que la gente te respeta, te admira cuando te ve pasar. ¡Vivir en el palacio real y convivir con su Majestad en persona!

»Imagina también que cada vez que hay problemas en el reino vienen a pedirte ayuda. No cualquier tipo de problemas. Problemas grandes que solo un caballero puede resolver. ¿Qué tan grandes? ¡Tan grandes como un dragón! Las mantícoras, cocatríces o hidras por lo tanto, no son rivales dignos de los caballeros, aunque ellos las suelen derrotar por obligación o por deporte. No hay poni, en toda Equestria, no, en todo el mundo, tan valiente como un caballero.}

-_¡rayos! Que les esta metiendo el anime en la cabeza a nuestros niños._

/AHAHA/

C-E: veamos ahora, fics americanos

[aparece la bandera de los estados unidos de América, esta se empieza a alejar y podemos ver de que se trata de una cutie mark]

[Fics Americanos]

C-E: en el rality show de "quien quiere casarse con un príncipe" el juego a comenzado, chequen esto

{"The rules are pretty simple ladies, each episode the numbers will dwindle down until there is finally one contestant that the prince here my good friend Watt will ask to become his bride." Ed smiled. "Just telling you girls now. If Prince Watt is in session with one of the other contestants, please respect their time together. Like the saying, treat others the way you would like to be treated. Also girls you know the confessional is optional to give your own thoughts about the events and other contestants. But please keep it clean. The last thing we want to have is having two ponies hating each other." The mane six along with the other chosen ponies were lined up looking their best. Some smiled more than others, others just kept a straight face. The rules were explained, pretty much the same like any other reality show where it involves kicking off a pony every episode.}

-_solo, producciones EE (equestria entretenimiento) podía hacer algo así._

/AHAHAHA/

C-E: pero la competencia, no se a echo esperar, puesto que el nuevo rality show de "The Pony Bachelorette: The Twilight Mare" ya saben, el programa en el que barios candidatos pasan tiempo con alguien y _si no recibes una rosa, pierdes y te envían a la "#%&_ y twilight reacciono así

{ W-W-W-WHAT? PRINCESS!" Twilight gave the sun goddess a look of stunned shock. Princess Celestia gave a sheepish grin, but said nothing.

"Twilight, the competition that you're going to compete in will involve twenty to thirty ponies that Princess Celestia managed to convince to give you a chance," Spike went on, "These ponies signed up to play in this game of love of their own free will, and they KNEW that you were the prize that they could win. The thing is, the game is going to basically work in whatever way YOU want it to work, Twilight. You get to spend time with these ponies, find out more about them, let them find out more about YOU, go on dates with them, travel the world with them, and above all get to study them! You know that you can't just learn everything from books; you have to go out and experience it!"

Still beyond shocked, Twilight didn't know whether to hit Spike or let him keep talking. When Spike paused and Celestia said nothing, Twilight's brain calculated everything that she had been told and tried to make sense of it. Basically, there were twenty to thirty ponies that had been told she was looking for love, which was excruciatingly humiliating.}

-_¡rayos twilight! Por que permites eso, no sabes, ¡los rality shows son los impactos infernales de la televisión!... ¡si no me crees, piénsalo dos veces!_

[aparece una imagen de JerseyShore]

/AHAHAHA/

-_un destino peor que la muerte _(mira la pantalla y se persina con terror)

/AHAHA/

C-E: en el fic de "un-like couple" podemos leer una historia de amor entre celestia y discord, y sobre todo, piensan casarse cuanto antes…

{"Oh come on Celestia, why does it have to be a whole week?" Discord asked, as he sat across from his beloved. They had just finished an exquisite breakfast, something the Draconquus hadn't had in a long time.

"Because we still have all sorts of preparations to make. You only just broke free yesterday; don't you think this relationship is moving a little fast as it is?" Celestia asked, smiling as she spoke.

"Well, we do have a thousand years to make up for..." He flashed her his trademark toothy grin.

Celestia just rolled her eyes at him. "It's only a week, you'll survive until then. Now, if you'll excuse me I have to go plan the wedding. Why don't you take a walk in the garden? It's wonderful this time of year."

"Ugh, I've had enough of that accursed garden. I think I'll go someplace that I haven't been for a thousand years." He grinned at her before teleporting away.}

-(no lo puede creer)¿_en serio?... ¿en serio?... ¿en serio?... ¿en serio?... que diablos es esto, ¿Qué demonios le pasa al mundo?... oh!... ya se… Menopausia _

/AHAHAHA/

C-E: es hora de ver los románticos

[corazón por aquí, corazón por aya, estos explotan y el titulo aparese]

[LOS ROMANTICOS]

C-E: en "La luna y las estrellas" es un one shot en el cual un desconocido y misterioso Pegaso llamado Night-Star, se ofrece a ser el guarda espaldas de la princesa luna, y para esto el no teme hacer lo que sea necesario

{ De repente se escucha un estruendo y el sonido de los cascos de los guardias

Guardia: Princesas nos atacan

P_Celestia: Que ocurre, quien nos ataca, cuantos

Guardia: Es solo un pony oscuro, es muy fuerte...

Al escuchar esas palabras la P_Luna salio corriendo hacia el portón del castillo donde los guardias trataban en vano de detener al intruso

P_Celestia: Hermana... no vayas... es muy peligroso

Al abrir el portón observo como Night_Star luchaba con varios guardias golpeándolos y lanzandolos contra los muros del castillo

P_Luna: Deténganse todos!

Los guardias al escuchar la voz de la princesa se detuvieron y Night_Star también dejo de atacarlos, la princesa se acerco a Night_Star viendo si no tenia ninguna herida.

Night_Star: Buenas Noches Princesa, disculpe mis modales pero sus guardias no querían hacerme pasar

P_Luna: Estas herido...?

Night_Star: No estoy herido princesa, pero no debería preocuparse por mi...

P_Celestia observaba la escena en silencio, sus mejores guardias golpeados, inconscientes, completamente derrotados y ese pegasus azabache sin ningún rasguño y su hermana con un brillo en los ojos que nunca había visto antes. }

C-E: _daños al castillo; 300 doblones, armaduras destruidas; 400 doblones, hospitalización de soldados;_ _600 doblones… tener la aprobación de una princesa no tiene precio._

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

C-E: en el fanfic "La luna y Las estrellas"… _no, no hablamos del fic anterior… casualmente uno con el mismo nombre. _Es otra historia de amor en la que luna, se encierra en su mundo, aislada de los demás, únicamente gozando de las estrellas, hasta que,… _otro Pegaso, aparece en su vida_

{ el pasatiempo que mas entretenía a la joven princesa incluso hasta el dia de hoy era in duda la astronomía, despues de todo que otra cosa podía hacer la princesa de la noche a esa hora. Cuando no tenia ningún deber real o reuniones con su consejo, la princesa pasaba horas enteras en el observatorio del castillo admirando las estrellas atreves del enorme telescopio, aunque su deber solo era traer la noche, las estrellas le parecían lo mas hermoso de las noches que ella misma creaba, le fascinaba su brillo, sus formas y como formaban constelaciones…

Le gustaba la paz, la quietud, el silencio y la soledad que el observatorio le proporcionaba, era como su refugio del mundo exterior, un lugar donde podía ser ella misma, sin ser molestada. A pesar de que la mayoría de los ponys en Canterlot no le guardaban rencor por lo que hizo hace, ella sabia que algunos no lo olvidarían e incluso hablaban mal de ella a sus espaldas… }

{ La puerta del salón volvió a abrirse.

"Oh… lo siento su majestad"-dijo haciendo una reverencia-"Lamento haberla interrumpido… yo no pensé que habia alguien aquí… me disculpo…"

Luna miro a aquel pony sin mucha importancia y continuo con sus asuntos, pero por alguna razón la princesa sintio curiosidad de saber por que alguien de la guardia real de su hermana estaba ahí a esa hora…

Miro sobre su hombro, el pegaso seguía de pie en el mismo lugar sin dejar de ver a la princesa

"¿Se le ofrece algo soldado?"-pregunto en el tono mas educado posible, no le gustaba que la interrumpieran y menos que la espiaran

"Bueno… su majestad… yo…"}

-(finge ser el Pegaso) _es… es que… es… que me gustan las "Emos"_

/AHAHA/

C-E: en, "amor al extremo" la pareja favorita de todos… _y quizá la única de la serie_ "Spike y Rarity" ahora se ven envueltos en todo un enbrollo, pues Spike se ve desesperado por el amor de la poni y este intenta enamorarla con un hechizo de magia

{ Spike: "despertar de pasiones"…. – repitió pensativo – oye! Y puedes utilizarlo en algún otro pony?

Paspers: disculpa? – dijo con asombro.

Spike: es que… - se sonrojo un momento – hay una pony… Rarity. Ella me gusta, pero yo no le gusto. ¿Podrías usar ese hechizo para que ella sienta atracción por mí? Así como hiciste que me sintiera por tu historia.

Paspers: Spike, los hechizos de amor son muy peligrosos y no siempre dan el resultado que uno desea.}

-pero no resulto como se esperaba

{Cuando regresaron a la boutique Spike se sentía algo apenado por lo que había pasado así que decidió regresar a la biblioteca.

Rarity: estas… - actriz – estas diciendo que me dejaras…? – al momento sus ojos se comenzaron a llenar de lagrimas – quieres decir que ya no quieres vivir aquí conmigo?

Spike: aaaah… es que… yo… Twilight… debo regresar a ayudarla – y asi diciendo trato de salir pero Rarity se lo impidió. Lo hizo voltear y lo miro furiosamente.

Rarity: NO! – Grito con voz rasposa – TU TE QUEDARAS AQUÍ CONMIGO! – y de una patada cerro la puerta - POR SIEMPRE!

Al dragón se le helo la sangre}

C-E: (fingiendo locura) _si, si, si, eres mia Trixie, y nunca te iras lejos, no saldrás de esta caja… y estaremos juntos por siempreeeeeeeeeeeee (abrasa la caja)_

/AHAHA/

Tx: (entra en escena) _¿Qué diablos te pasa? ¿que tienes ahí?_

C-E: _mmmmmmhh… nada… quieres ver… (_abre la caja)

/ahaha/

Tx: aaaaaaw… _yooooo, mejor paso… (_se marcha)

/AHAHA/

C-E: _ahí se fue mi oportunidad con trixie. _Veamos ahora los de acción

[explosiones, rayos láser, ponis peleando, mas explosiones, caballos con metralletas, lanza granadas, ponis al estilo halo y a la velocidad de un tajo de espada el titulo aparece]

[LOS DE ACCIÓN]

C-E: en el preludio de "under the hoof" la historia del origen de Apple Pie es revelada en forma de comic, _o, eso creo_, pero en la historia de "la luna y el sol" A.p. termina en presencia de algo realmente terrorífico

{ _Diario de Apple P. sexto día, había dormido tranquilamente y me sentía sin contratiempos, en el ambiente se sentía un viento fuerte y las nubes estaban totalmente negras, nada ocurrió ese dia, todo estuvo más tranquilo de lo de costumbres, pero lo extraño ocurrió esa noche, vi que la esposa de mi compañero policía estaba besando con el extraño oficial del otro dia. Esto lo tenia que reportar y quise hacerlo pero ese desgraciado se fue a una ronda nocturna con mi compañero, no me daban ganas de decirle en esos momentos. _

_Diario de Apple P. séptimo día, el cielos está muy nublado y había relámpagos, pero no había señales de que llovería, parecía una lluvia de rayos, el ambiente se sentía tenso después de lo que vi, tenía que avisarle a mi amigo policía, pero antes debía cuidar a la pequeña Mary, tuve que entrar a la casa a la fuerza pero con cautela, intente buscar a Mary pero no la halle, en eso observe a lo lejos que la esposa y su amante preparaban un extraño artefacto, el que la esposa estaba preparando y dijo en una risa sardónica: _

_-Bueno le diré a mi marido que iré de compras y luego detonare la bomba para acabar con la casa y así cobrar el dinero del seguro y lo mejor es que lo hare cuando mi marido este solo y dentro de la casa._

_No tenía que escuchar nada mas, escuche los ruidos de la ingrata pareja que empezaron a besarse, maldición, me dijeron que la protegiera, pero nadie me dijo que hacer si las amenaza venía de adentro. Intente contactar con mi amigo policía pero no respondía, luego fui a la jefatura de policía, me dijeron que mi amigo fue al muelle, galope con todas mis fuerzas por alcanzarlo, pero al llegar sentí asco, mi "compañero" estaba en una secta racista, habían prendido una pira y en ella empezaban a quemar a un pobre cebra desafortunada, no pude ayudar a la pobre cebra me sentía asqueado por mi impotencia y por tener que trabajar con ese maldito racista, tome una foto como evidencia y rechazaría su dinero maldito_}

/UUUUUUHH/

-_oh dios nuestras peores pesadillas yegaron a MLP; esposas terroristas y ku kuxs clan_

/ahaha/

-_si lose_, que mal chiste… lo cual nos trae al "párrafo de la semana"

[aparece un enorme y dorado trofeo, este en su cabeza tiene un lubro dorado el cual tiene escrito]

[PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA]

C-E: desafortunadamente, el párrafo de la semana, no se lo gano ningún fic, pues no pude elegir uno mejor, que un chiste de la misma serie animada de MLP: FIM. De la segunda temporada

{-como un bebe puede ser un Pegaso, y el otro ser un unicornio?- dijo Apple jack

-fácil, mi tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo era un unicornio y el tátara, tátara, tío primo segundo de mi esposa era un unicornio- explico el señor cake -¿tiene sentido?}

C-E: _claro que tiene sentido hombre_ (se pone un sombrero vaquero adornado con dos enormes cuernos de toro) _claro que tiene mucho sentido_

/AHAHAHAHA/

(tema de salida)

C-E: bueno eso a sido todo de mi parte por hoy, muchas gracias por leernos el dia de hoy, también le agradezco a Trixy por acompañarme el dia de hoy, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, opiniones y de mas. Grasias por leer La Sopa.

**Esto fue todo, no olviden sintonizar los otros fic de escudo y demás foros. También les recordamos que los chistes y parodias de sus fics presentados en la sopa están disponible en descargas y presentaciones de otros foros de MLP. Esto fue una exclusiva de fanfiction net, hasta la próxima.**

LA SOPA

(FIN DEL TEMA DE SALIDA)

Una ves terminado el programa, C-E salía del edificio de producción con sus cosas. mientras buscaba su auto ya en el estacionamiento, saco sus llaves, se aproximo al vehículo, inserto la llave y se adentro al auto. Ya en el camino de la carretera, escudo pudo sentir un tipo de presentimiento, justo cuando llego ala luz roja.

-¿mmh?, que raro- dijo

La luz verde se puso y puso en marcha el auto. Pero desafortunadamente aquella sensación no había sido para menos. Sigilosamente y de manera silenciosa, Fluttershy se levanto de los asientos traseros del auto. La poni tenia una mirada muy perturbada y de furia indescriptible. Esta se quedo observando por una segundos antes de que gritara de manera eufórica;

-¡FUISTE TUUUUU!-

-¡AAAAHH! FLUTTERSHYYYYYYYYYYY- se llevo un enorme susto

**TAN TAN TAAAAAAN**


	3. Chapter 3

El siguiente oneshot es una parodia del programa de "La Sopa" de E entretenimiento así pues su contenido es de parodia y chistes, de algunas partes de los fanfics de mi pequeño poni, se recomienda ver esto para entender el humor de la sopa.

Htt p :/ / www . youtube. Com / watch?v= zVVvrjKIYrA

Ht tp: / w ww .youtube. com / watch?v =W9gePxf9Qeg

htt p : / youtu. be / na4lWwn93cw

Ht tp: / www. youtube. Com / watch?v= LpeMZA3LDBE

http: /www .youtube. com / watch?v =ZKL7i6BZBHQ&feature = related

(tema de entrada)

**Hola amantes a la raza ecuestre y todo los relacionado con la cabalgata, aquí da comienzo la parodia de uno de los shows de comedia más exitosos de EE. Aquí comienza "La Sopa"**

**La tempestad llega una vez mas a la sopa**

**{**Se llevo su pezuña al pecho y noto por las miradas de sus amigas que ellas también habían sentido algo.**}**

**La pareja menos soñada nos da mas de que hablar en fics americanos**

**{**"Discord," He looked at the Draconequus standing beside him. "Will you have this mare to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for as long as you both shall live?"**}**

**No es una bala, no es un avión, no es un pájaro, es under the hoof**

**{**-Arriba en el cielo- comento un poni señalando arriba.

-Es un pegaso- respondió otro.

-Es un dragón- le siguió otro.

-No, es…**}**

**Y nos burlamos en la cara, de todos aquellos que querían a FlutterMac**

**{**¡OOH, POR FAVOR!**}**

**llaga con ustedes su nuevo anfrition, amigo y semental, el es, eeeeeel; CABALLO-ESCUDO!**

(fin del tema de entrada)

Entra al escenario un poni vestido de smoking, pelaje gris, iris marron, melena marrón y una marca un de escudo.

Caballo-escudo: ¡Hola! bronies y bronias. Mi nombre ya lo escucharon y _si quieren tradúzcanlo al ingles._ Bueno me alegra ser su presentador de esta noche. Y desde luego yo estoy aquí supliendo al chico-escudo, pues, nadie lo ha visto desde la semana pasada en el anterior show y desafortunada el tampoco se a puesto en contacto… descuiden ya lo están buscando. ¡_Pero no hay ninguna prisa!._

-esta semana fue el dia de san Valentín, la época comercial en la que el amor cobra su precio… ah, cierto… _solo a los humanos les pasa eso._

/AHAHAHA/

-es por eso que las parodias y chistes de este programa están dedicadas a; "la belleza del amor"… _o al menos unos cuantos chistes en realidad_

[corazón aquí, corazón por acá, explotan en cientos de corazones mas pequeños, estos se dispersan y aparecen poni-querubines. Los poni-querubines cargan sus flechas y estas atraviesan a un unicornio que cae… pero muerto]

[La belleza del amor]

/AAHAHAAAHA/

C-e: ¡aaaaaww!, que tierno… _Cupido es un asesino serial, que no a sido capturado en siglos. _

/AHAHA/

-y.. _los flechazos en los corazones son su marca personal_

/AHAHAHAHA/

C-e: en noticias federales el flitro del episodio del pasado episodio de MLP, fue algo que tomo a la comunidad televisiva por sorpresa, aun no hay muchos detalles por internet, solo teorías de televisión, pero lo que todo el mundo se pregunta es; ¿Quién causo el filtro de "hoves and harts"?

[Aparece una mascara de v de venganza]

_-mmmhh.. naaaa!_

[Aparece la imagen de un broni]

-_mmh.. tal ves, puede ser_

[Aparece una mascara de "P de Pinketa"]

-_OOH! Dios mío!... eso resuelve el misterio, fueron "Brononimus"_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/

-_luego por que nos jo*"%&den con la "Sopa"_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

C-e: _espero que entendieran en chiste anterior. _Veamos "los de acción… con un toque de amor"

[Parejas motociclistas, explosiones en forma de corazón, parejas luchando, soldados y soldadas, derpy come moffins rozas, ametralladoras rozas, una pareja poni al estilo Halo y a la velocidad de un flechazo de Cupido, el titulo aparece]

[LOS DE ACCION, CON UN TOQUE DE AMOR]

C-e: (se revisa nervioso el cuerpo, luego mira a la cámara) …_el desgraciado casi me da un flechazo._

/AHAHAHA/

-en un nuevo capitulo de "Under the hoof" la pelea contra la forma corrompido de Twilight no resulta del todo bien, y Apple pie, resulta muy gravemente erida, y es así como la travesía a través de la muerte da comienzo.

{Recuerdo que estaba por morir, ¿me desmaye por el shock?, ¿habré muerto?, ¿todavía son relevantes estas preguntas? Abro mis ojos y veo una luna gigante en el cielo, el sol de medianoche había desaparecido, siento que me hundía en agua mientras descendía a la más profunda obscuridad alzo mi vista y noto pequeñas burbujas que ascienden, por alguna razón no me estoy ahogando. En todo había una ausencia de algo, si una ausencia de todo ya no había ruido, aromas, colores, era la oscuridad profunda, es la señal de que me estoy desligando de mis sentidos. Muy probable que toda esto sea una alucinación por mi muerte.

Si estoy muerta es muy probable que tenga lo que vulgarmente se conoce como _final fantasy, _una especie de a alucinación provocada por pacientes con fallas cardiacas que mueren por unos segundos y al resucitar recuerdan haber visto a familiares y conocidos, me siento escéptica en este asunto y sin embargo una gran cantidad de ponis que presentas estas "resurrecciones" van acompañadas por un _final fantasy_.}

-tu lo llamas traumatismo post desangramiento y aproximación a la muerte…_ yo lo llamo marihuana y tres tequilas _

/AHAHA/

{Ya no siento nada…No hay dolor…Significa que moriré…Estoy ascendiendo a mi olvido…

-Veamos a quien pesque-comento una voz femenina.

En eso algo me jalo a una habitación de solo tres paredes, no había techo y se veía un cielo azulado, en cuanto a el suelo este parecía de nubes, en medio de las tres paredes había una extraña poni de tierra que tenia una capa de piel de un tono ente bayo y café, tenía una melena rubia con unas cuantas canas y portaba una gafas, ella se encontraba dibujando algunas cosas en un escritorio y a sus espaldas se hallaba una especie de grúa que parecía sostener algo.}

-_y ahora estoy viendo "toy story" _

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

-descuiden la chica despertó _después de que se le bajaron los tequilas_, y la batalla entre su amiga "Equs" la draconequo, dracona, dracoy o dracus, como sea, lucha contra Twilight dio inicio muy al estilo de "Dragon ball" y Apple pie se prepara para la lucha de su vida

{En eso note que Equs ascendió a los cielos, se trajo nubes negras consigo y en el acto empezó a patearlas con enorme fuerza, lanzando poderosos rayos por doquier, Sparkle hacia lo posible para esquivarlas, cada evasión era una lluvia de vidrios para nosotros los que estábamos abajo, luego ocurrió el colmo pues contemple el choque del fuego se lanzaron llamas la una a la otra, Equs las exhalaba de su boca y Sparkle de su melena, era como fuegos artificiales purpuras y rojas. El estar en presencia de estas dos era como ver a los dioses de la mitología pre-equestriana. Eran seres prodigios que solo se enfocaban en su combate.

En mi corazón había un desborde de emociones combinadas por un lado era maravilloso ver el choque de estas dos fuerzas, pero luego veía la expresión de los ponis intentando escapar, la destrucción de los edificios y la confusión de todos que gritaban con horror y miedo, queriendo escapar de la situación.}

{Entonces me llego la mente Safira, que me regañaba por esto, ¿qué hacía en Manehattan?, muy buena pregunta, las calles son peligrosas y cada vez se llena de más escoria y yo estoy en el centro del huracán tratando de cambiar lo que tenga a mi disposición, pero si tuviera que elegir algo, la única respuesta que consigo dar eran los rascacielos, me agrada saltarlos y dar brincos sobre cada uno, sentir la adrenalina de que en cualquier momento podría caer pero sin embargo se de antemano que jamás resbalaré, algunos contemplan las estrellas, yo contemplo a las torres de cristal y hierro como una estructura hermosa y perfecta, por el simple hecho de que fueron hechos con pesuñas ponis demuestra la capacidad del equino común, me argumentaran que son las maquinas las que los hacen pero antes otras pesuñas habrán hecho esas maquinas, esta superestructura es algo que hicieron capaces de hacer en conjunto y sin ningún tipo de misticismo.}

{De repente del ascensor salió Silver Spoon que trajo una bandeja de postres, en los cuales había: manzanas acarameladas, pie de manzana, helado de manzana, manzanas bañadas en chocolate, nieve de manzana, fuentes de chocolate y en enorme pastel de tres pisos que tenia incluso unas velas encendidas.

-Oiga solo le pedio un pastel de queso y manzana- le comente a Silver Spoon

-Conozco a la señorita Diane Pie lo suficiente como para saber que intentara, bueno usted me comprenderá- contesto de forma regañona Silver Spoon.}

-_siiiiiiiii, deeescuidaaaa, no impooortaaaa, todo bieeeeeen, como en las batallas de dragon ball nuca destruyeron las ciudades, los planetas, mataron a inocentes, todo esta tranquiiloooo… nooooo, tu tomate todo el tiempo del mundo, no mas es un caos haya afuera._

/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/

{Me sentía muy contento de poder usar mi magia y servir de muleta a semejante poni, el estar en contacto con ella me hacían hervir las venas: creo que he sido flechado o caí en un conjuro travieso o quizás haya sido un brebaje, pero era seguro quería permanecer de lado de Apple Pie.

Todo en ella me empezaba a gustar: la forma en la que se movía, su melena rubia sus ojos verdes, su capa carmesí, todo en ella me parecía fascinante. Pero lo que más me dejo estupefacto fue su determinación como hacia las cosas, tanto así que me da la impresión de cuando fue herida de gravedad y recibir el cuerno de gracia, se levanto y se puso a hablar como si nada, me daba la impresión de que se escapo de los cascos de la mismísima muerte. Ella en mis ojos era el pináculo de la determinación y la fuerza poni. Mientras la alzaba con mi magia, note que me dirigía la mirada y me sentí nervioso.}

-de acuerdo.. lo admito, me atraparon… …_teníamos que poner algo romántico, como escusa _

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

C-e: en un nuevo capitulo de "la revolución de las sombras" Stormy… ya _saben, el unicornio bien semental y muy mexican, acosador de princesas._ Tiene un momento incomodo ante las insinuaciones de el y Luna.

{Una vez divididos, Stormy e Isaac se dirigieron a buscar alguien que les pudiera indicar donde se encontraban las portadoras de los elementos a través de las extrañas calles de la caótica Ponyville.  
>Mientras se encontraban recorriendo las extensas e irregulares calles de la ciudad, el pegaso y el unicornio se encontraban charlando, en lo que tocaban de puerta en puerta, si es que lasa no era un cartón o se encontrara flotando en el aire.<br>- Veo que ya estas más tranquilo, amigo - comentó Stormy al notar que su amigo se encontraba de perfecto humor. - Pensé que, por lo que dijiste ayer, estarías casi inaguantable.  
>- Sí. Eso se lo debo a tu noviecita Luna. - respondió éste tras tocar en una puerta que resultó ser de cartón. - Ella ya me explicó todo sobre...<br>- Espera un segundito. -el unicornio se detuvo por un momento - Luna no es mi novia.  
>- ¿Y entonces cómo explicas que despertaste en su cama?<br>- ¡No fui yo! – Stormy respondió exaltado - Alguien me acomodó a su lado.  
>- Si, como no. Sé que te gustaría recibir una "recompensa" de su parte, pervertido.<br>- No soy ninguna clase de pervertido, Isaac. - en ese momento se dio cuenta que rápido cambiaron de tema y regresó a éste: - Pero volviendo al tema, ¿qué fue lo que ella te dijo?  
>El pegaso se detuvo un momento y observó a Stormy antes de responderle en tono más frío}<p>

-(finge ser el isaac) _que necesitas mas tracción_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

C-e: en "la tempestad" hemos leído que en sus últimos episodios, las batallas se han puesto de locura, como la liberación del _cosmo.. ¡Digo!_ El poder de la lealtad de Rainbow, tanto los poderes de Fluttershy

Vos lejana que ni se alcanza a oír: _no fluttershy, la de la fuente nooooo, AAAAAHH!_

C-e:… ¿escucharon algo?... como sea, en uno de los nuevos capítulos del fanfic las chicas le patean el trasero a un capitán grifo de alto rango, pero este logra escapar, y a pesar de que los suyos lo encuentran, la traición se ase presente

{-¿Atacamos, comandante Ishtar?

La grifo que hablo se acerco a la primera. Era más grande y musculosa, su mitad de ave estaba cubierta por plumas color castaño obscuro mientras que su mitad de felino era color amarillo claro con manchas irregulares y huecas.

-No seas tonta, Lahar, son demasiados para nostras tres, además ya obtuvimos lo que venimos a buscar}

{Ishtar sonrió, las cosas estaban mejorando.

-Ninlil, ve por ella. Ofrécele venir conmigo o llevarla con Nergal. Supongo que tendrá el suficiente sentido común. Lahar, busca a cualquier superviviente del escuadrón de la ayudante del general y diles lo mismo. Yo iré a buscarlo a él.

Las otras dos grifos miraron sorprendidas a la comandante.

Ninlil brinco y aterrizo sobre la cabeza de Ishtar

-¿Estás segura? Se veía muy enojado y le estaba sangrando la cabeza.

La grifo mas grande tomo a la pequeña y la deposito en el suelo.

-No se preocupen, es violento pero no estúpido. Esta perfectamente consciente de que no puede tocarme, si no ya no estaría viva. Lo único que tengo que hacer es saber elegir mis palabras. Y fue así como llegue hasta aquí.}

-palabras como (abre el diccionario y dice con ganas)_; idiota, tarado, incompetente, bueno para nada, inútil, lento, perdedor, no fuiste por los niños, ¿Ludovico?, ¿te lo dije… ¿te lo dije?... _(checa el libro) _aaah!, nooo, esta es " guía de cosas que una mujer le gusta renegarle a los hombres", no el de las arrivistas_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/

-_disponible también la guía en versión de "esposas desesperadas"_

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

-y en el ultimo capitulo que a salido de la tempestad, vemos ahora la desesperación de la gente grifo, al enviar a si es… _a si es, niños asesinos_

{La unicornio noto algo curioso entre el pasto. Podía ver un par de orejas de felino con mechones de pelo en la punta y una cola que se movía de lado a lado. Se acerco con curiosidad, repentinamente un pequeño grifo salto asustándola y se paro sobre una roca. Twilight estaba sorprendida ¿también estaban mandando cachorros a la guerra? El grifo los miraba con curiosidad

-¿Ninlil?

-¿Si, Ishtar?

-Mata

La pequeña grifo salto y la joya en su collar comenzó a brillar, con gran velocidad y dejando atrás relámpagos purpuras se lanzo sobre el unicornio joven y de un zarpazo le desgarro la garganta. Brinco sobre uno de los ponies de tierra y le encajo el pico en la garganta antes de que ella fuera envuelta por el resplandor y azotada contra una roca}

-_cresen ten rápido, recuerdo como si fuera ayer, que mato a su primera quimera… uuuufff.. aaaaww_

/AHAHAHA/

C-e: en la "antigua corona" a ávido revelaciones, _como que discord es un poni inútil y flacucho, con nombre de avatar y que fue corrompido_. Como el que nuestro amigo Dark Lighting, empieza a sucumbir ante su furia interna… si asi es muy al estilo Hulk, y luego termina matando a cientos en la villa

{**-uff…corrimos con mucha suerte esta ves, no me saco de la mente esa explosión…ustedes la vieron fue gigantesca nunca en mi vida vi algo igual-** cuando con ella llego Flutter Shy volando.

**-chicas no me lo van a creer encontramos a Dark en el centro de la explosión-** sin espera y temiendo algo malo fueron en carrera a la zona de explosión atravesando el bosque, veían arboles doblado y arrancados de raíz, también rocas y demás cuando llegaron se quedaron boquiabiertas e incrédulas observando un gigantesco cráter.

**-por Celestia…parece que hubiese caído un meteorito…no quedo nada-** dijo Apple Jack, entonces Flutter Shy las llevo donde estaban unos soldados y uno de ellos medico revisando a Dark.

**-¿Cómo esta?-** indago Twiligth.

-**esta inconsciente pero sorprendentemente no tiene ni un rasguño, estará bien, lo llevaremos a la enfermería-** los otros dos lo pusieron en una camilla y se llevaron al pegaso negro cargando.}

-_okey, ahí se lo encargo doctor, yo regreso en un ratito, acaba de destruir una montaña, déjenlo descansar, nomas no me lo despierte eeh, por que si me lo despierta se va a poner bien hulk y si eso pasa, ya se los cargo el payaso… conste eh, conste_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

C-e: en "La ultima cabalgata"…_ creo, no se si por accidente le puse en la sección de fic de películas, no se, que opinan ustedes_

{exigimos hablar con su gobernante –dijo uno de ellos con tono autoritario, pero uno de los guardias se interpuso

-¿bajo qué razón? –el pony de en medio metió su hocico en una bolsa que tenia al costado y saco una red que contenía las coronas de reyes, pero aun colocadas sobres los cráneos de sus anteriores dueños, los habitantes, los presentes retrocedieron con horror, la princesa se acercó al mensajero que volvió a colocar la red en la bolsa

-¿a que han venido, con tal demostración?-exclamo conteniendo el asco -¿Qué buscan en mi pacifico reino?

-Ho señora, solo hemos venido a darle el mensaje de mi señor, gran señor de las tierras del norte, nuestros señor, Odín III

-¿Cuál es su mensaje?

-tierras y aguas –dijo secamente, mientras –si valora la vida mas que ha su completa aniquilación, escuche bien princesa, el rey conquista y controla todo en lo que posa sus ojos, tiene un ejército tan grande que hace temblar la tierra, pero lo único que el rey desea de ustedes es la simple oferta de tierras y aguas, una simple nuestra de la sumisión de Equestria, a la voluntad de nuestro rey }

{-vienes con cráneos de reyes conquistados hasta mi ciudad amada –dijo Gladius con ira y odio en su ojos, el mensajero sintió una punzada en su columna, mientras la princesas veían tan grotesco espectáculos, solo sus hermanos se quedaban impasibles –insultan a mi amada –Rarity aun sostenía el pedazo de tela, y no dejaba de contemplar esa parte de Gladius que no conocía –amenazas a este pueblo con muerte, **destrucción**, y esclavitud…¡ve y dile a tu rey, que ya hemos recibido su mensaje!…contempla la contestación

-mi rey te conocerá, antes que tu siquiera lo veas a los ojos,

-Ancio ese día, para conducirlo a los abismos del cielo –el arquero salió corriendo no sin antes voltear, solo para contemplar a aquel pony, que no lo dejaba de ver a los ojos, penetrantes y deseosos de sangre}

_La pantalla de fondo cambia y se muestra una gran cantidad de sementales armados para la guerra._

C-e:(disfrazado de soldado)_¡ESTO!… ES.. EQUESTRIAAAA!_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

Ponis de fondo: (gritan y alzan sus escudos) _AAHUUUH! AAAHUUH! AAHUUUH!_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

-(se quita el casco) _no tenían idea de que el fondo era una pantalla azul…¿verdad?... no, no la tenían_

/AHAHAHAHA/

C-e: dejando a un lado los acción… _con tantito romance cierto_. Pasamos ahora a los "románticos americanos"

[la bandera de U.S.A. aparese, esta se aleja y resulta ser la cutie Marc de Cupido, quien dispara otra flecha]

[FICS ROMANTICOS AMERICANOS]

-_ya le dio al conserje_

El conserje herido de flecha, es llevado por los paramédicos

/AAAH!/

C-e: en "unlike couple" el fic en donde celestia y discord se piensan casar a llegado, tal ves a su fin, después de _intentos fallidos de Luna y los acosos sexuales de Twilight asía sus amigas,_ pero después de todo, el amor triunfa con la gran boda real y una nueva pareja feliz.

{Discord," He looked at the Draconequus standing beside him. "Will you have this mare to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Discord quivered, using all his strength to keep from shedding a tear.

"Celestia." He glanced over at the sun Princess beside him. "Will you have this Draconequus, to be your wedded husband, to love him, to comfort him, honor and keep him, for as long as you both live?"

"I do." Celestia replied, almost on the verge of crying.}

-_después vino la noche de bodas_

{The two of them gazed into each other's eyes, lost in their beautiful colors. They both leaned in and embraced in a kiss. Just as they kissed, the sky behind them was light up as a dozen stars flew through the sky, which was something Celestia had begged her sister to arrange. She was still angry about the whole chocolate fiasco, after all.

_Well… This is cornier then I would have liked… But I guess I'll just roll with it… _Discord thought to himself.

After a handful of seconds that seemed like forever to them, they pulled apart. They returned to staring into each other's eyes, each trying to grasp savor the happiness that they each felt at that very moment.

"Do I still have to sleep on the couch tonight?"

"Yes…Yes you do…"}

-_ni en equestria, los maridos se salvan de dormir en el sofá_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/

-veamos ahora, la sección mas esperada por todos dado a la fecha "los archi requeté contra románticos"

[Cupido poni aparece, toma una buena cantidad de flechas y dispara]

[LOS ARCHI-REQUETE-CONTRA ROMANTICOS]

De el escenario cubierto de flechas, caballo escudo se asoma solo por ver si hay moros en la costa.

C-e: (con nervios) !ya!... enserio, alguien llámele a la policía. Bueno en el capitulo mas reciente ataque de "brononimus" el capitulo de MLP; FIM y su capitulo dedicado al san Valentín._ Pudimos ver que "las cruzadas sin marka" tampoco sirven para ser "Bar tenders". Puesto que esto fue lo que paso_

{cuan Big Macintosh y la profesora Cheerilie, dieron el ultimo sorvo del brebaje de amor. Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que después de soltar un pequeño erupto en forma de corazón partido, por parte de ambos y este se uniera formando un corazón. Los dos se vieron a los ojos, y no pudieron dejar de mirarse uno al otro. Pues ahora, de alguna extraña y misteriosa manera, los dos… se amaban.}

{chicas, me pueden explicar ¿Por qué parece que me voy a casar, sobre un colchón y en el fondo agujero?- pregunto la maestra

-buuuenoo, al parecer nosotras les dimos a probar una pócima de amor, laaa cual termino siendo una poción de amor-}

-(apuntando a la pantalla)_ En el mundo humano le llaman "VODKA"_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

-pero por favor, el amor a primera vista no existe

Zecora: (entra en escena) hola

(suena la música)

C-e: (se queda mirando a la cebra a los ojos)

Zc: (ase los mismo que el poni)

C-e: ( le pone una cara tímida a la cebra)

Zc: (desvía la cabeza con un rubor en la cara)

C-e: (da una pequeña sonrisa con unas cuantas esperanzas)

Zc: (muestra su sonrisa también)

C-e: (manda una mirada de bondad pero picara a la ves)

Zc:(se acerca)

C-e: (se aproxima)

(se ralla el disco de música)

C-e: (reacciona) aaaaw… miren damas y caballeros, es Zecora

/WOOOHUU/

Zc: _tu me invitaste al show, ¿recuerdas?_

C-e: _aaaw, si bueno, ¿que te pareció el ultimo chiste?_

Zc: _yooo… creo que fue bueno, pero un poco pesado, para mi gusto_

C-e: ah!… ¿_quieres oír otro chiste?_

Zc: _si _

C-e:_ …FlutterMac _

/OOOOHH! OOH! OOOOH!/

Zc: (pasmada_) jejeje…ooh tu… eres despiadado_

C-e: _para eso me pagan_

/AHAHAHAHA/

Zc:_ te veo luego_(sale de escena)

C-e: un aplauso a zecora damas y caballeros

/TAP TAP TAP TAP/

C-e: en un nuevo capitulo de "Luna y las estrellas" nos dejo impactados con lo ocurrido en los últimos episodios. Es como ver una peli de horror

{Nadie puede ayudarme… no lo entiendes…"-dijo triste pero con un tono de voz mas alto-"… nadie confía en mi… creo que todos estarían mejor si yo no hubiese regresado…"

"No digas eso… esos mil años de tu ausencia me dejaron cicatrices muy profundas que aun no han sanado… cada noche duermo pensando si no habia otra opción… Luna en verdad no quiero perderte otra vez… perdóname…"

"_Ella miente"-dijo aquella voz bloqueando las palabras de los oídos de Luna_

Luna abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquella voz, pero esta vez no era en su mente sino como un eco en toda la habitacion. Levanto la mirada sorprendida de que Celestia no hubiese reaccionado ante la voz en la oscuridad, los labios de su hermana se movían pero ella no escuchaba lo que decia…

"_Sus palabras son falsas… claro que habia otra opción pero ella no quizo verla… todo este tiempo solo le importaba ser la única soberana de Ecuestria…"_

"No hay nada que puedan hacer por mi… es algo que ya he decidido y no hay forma de que tu no nadie pueda hacerme cambiar de opinión… ahora si me disculpas quisiera estar sola"-se dio la vuelta cubriéndose la cabeza con la sabana

Luna escucho la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella, apenas levanto la cabeza para asegurarse de que estaba completamente sola, tambien lloraba desconsoladamente, le dolia cada palabra que le habia dicho a Celestia, pero no habia sido ella si no aquella voz en su interior quien tomo el control de su palabras y las retorció para su beneficio…}

-después las cosas se pusieron feas

{_Luna lloraba desconsoladamente mientras la figura de una gran yegua negra se le acercaba lentamente_

"_Tranquila mi niña todo ese dolor pasara pronto…tu aislamiento… tu tristeza… solo me hicieron mas fuertes… no necesitamos a nadie… Ha llegado el momento de que tome el control… esto quizás te duela un poco…"_

La princesa Celestia esperaba fuera de la habitacion de su hermana esperaba que quizás Onyx pudiera darle buenas noticias pero no…

Ambos estuvieron por marcharse cuando escucharon los gritos desgarradores de Luna. Al abrir la habitacion Luna se encontraba en posicion fetal, sus ojos estaban abiertos pero en blanco.

"Sal de mi cabeza… no te acerques mas… no te dejare… alejate de mi… aaaaagghhhh"

"¿Princesa que le ocurre?"-pregunto Onyx a Celestia

Celestia coloco uno de sus casco sobre la frente de Luna, su cuerno brillo con intensidad casi iluminando la habitacion…

"Su mente esta completamente fuera de si… su alma todo su ser es un completo caos…"

Luna se levanto de un movimiento asustando a los dos, miro fijamente a su hermana con esos ojos blancos carentes de vida…}

Sacerdote: (exorcizaba al potro escudo) _en el nombre del ¡padre!, ¡el hijo! y espíritu ¡santo!… en el nombre del ¡padre!, el ¡hijo! espíritu ¡santo!…!salte chamuco¡ ¡salte! Slte, te ordeno_

/AHAHAHAHA/

Empieza a temblar y a estremecerse todo el estudio.

C-e:(se retuerce) _!ACHU AIDA PEORAOP RAEDA TETSSDFFD OTEOAO!_

Sacerdote: (dice mas fuerte) _en el nombre del ¡padre!, ¡el hijo! y espíritu ¡santo!… en el nombre del ¡padre!, el ¡hijo! espíritu ¡santo!…!salte chamuco¡ ¡salte! Salte, te lo ordeno. Déjale en paz la pansa y los intestinos de este poni y no más diarrea causes. (le pone la botella de agua en la boca)_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

En ese momento para de temblar.

Sacerdote:_ ya estas mejor, solo toma un vaso de esto cada cuatro horas _(se retira)

C-e:(termina de beber) _UUUUFF… oooofss… oofs… es fue… mejor que terminar atrapado en la Luna_

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

C-e: en "la bella y el saqueador" dejo de ser la típica historia de amor… asi es, esta historia tenia que ser mucho mas que lo típico y tenia que marcar una pauta diferente…_es,_ diferenteeeeeeeeeee

{—Y bien, Doctor, ¿Cuándo voy a morir? —dice el Escritor mirando por la ventana. Ve el paso de las eras por cada lugar y sentimiento, pero está tan acostumbrado que ni lo sorprende. Antes, sin embargo, lo maravillaba tanto hasta el punto del horror.

—Este invierno. Te asesinarán criaturas dimensionales —contesta el Doctor, algo apenado.

—¿Y cómo el Masticador me resucitará?

—Irá a tu tumba y te sacará de ahí —el Doctor está muy triste al saber el final del Escritor. Él y Twilight no se merecían semejante tragedia.

—Supongo que si evitas mi muerte, causarás una Paradoja tiempo-espacio temporal y el Universo estallará.

—No sé, tal vez sólo estalle la Galaxia.

Lightdawn se ríe, a pesar de que el Doctor no está bromeando. Ha visto Galaxia estallar por mucho menos que una Paradoja.

—¡Claro que no! —ríe el Doctor Whoof— ¡Estamos llegando al pasado... presente! ¡A buscar a esa agente especial...! pero primero, déjame atender a mis pacientes.}

{_—Es una vergüenza que te relaciones con aquella escoria._

No puedes verlos, tan sólo son el rumor de un obsceno cuerpo que se arrastra por montañas de huesos. Aún así, Digger la bestia sabe que lo rodean cientos de sus congéneres.

El Valle de los Huesos es el lugar donde ellos habitan. No queda en el mundo conocido por los ponis, sino que se encuentra en las Tierras del Sueño, y para llegar ahí las horrendas bestias del interior de la tierra se arrastran en línea recta por el eje planetario hasta cruzar la frontera entre las realidades.

—_Algunos ponis son escoria, ¡Pero otros como Fluttershy son como nosotros!_

—_¡Por Bajotierra! ¿Ahora le pones nombre? ¿Y te atreves a insultarnos diciendo que razonan y sienten como nosotros? ¡Abre los apéndices sensoriales, Hermano! ¡Ellos no son más que bestias, alimañas que horadan la Sobretierra!_

Las voces de la muerte retumban.

—_De no ser por esa poni, yo habría muerto. Y no me ha pedido hasta hoy nada a cambio, aún sabiendo la cantidad de poder que poseo. Si tenerle cariño es un delito, ¡entonces me declaro culpable!_ —grita Digger, desafiante.

—_¡Tu mascota será tu perdición! Desde hoy, dejas de ser un Hermano: te prohibimos regresar a nuestro hogar, y cada Hermano que te encuentre en Nostratierra, Bajotierra o Sobretierra tiene todo el derecho a devorarte. ¡Vete de aquí, Desconocido, o siente la ira de los dholes!_

Digger, lleno de ira y otros sentimientos desconocidos para nosotros, se hunde en la tierra cubierta de huesos y regresa a Equestria}

Zc: _acaso estamos viendo… "LOST", creía que seria una historia de amor_

C-e:_ dímelo a mi… yo estoy siguiendo el fic_

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

C-e: en la danza de las nubes, es un one-shot que nos cuentan los sentimientos y emociones de… _¿Quién sabe que poni?_ En una narración profunda, de un gran apasionado por rainbow dash

{Su figura, esbelta y hermosa, de un color azul brillante, que resaltaba como una luciérnaga en la oscuridad de los campos. Su pelaje terso y aerodinámico, sus alas poderosas pero delicadas como un soplo de brisa, hacían al aire silbar, vibrando como las cuerdas de un finísimo instrumento musical. Y cada una de sus plumas era una nota, cada una de sus plumas entonaba una parte de la mística melodía de su grácil vuelo, sobrecogedor, esplendoroso, como poesía en movimiento.

Fue entonces que volé tras ella. La seguí en sus acrobacias, en sus caídas y en sus audaces ascensiones. La seguí por los valles nubosos, y a través de las frías alturas de los cúmulos. La seguí cortando los cirros y aún en las lejanías pobladas de estratos. Fui tras ella sin rendirme, poniendo mi fuerza entera en mis alas, entregando hasta el último suspiro de mi aliento por alcanzarla, pero seguía aventajándome, cada vez más, fuera de mi alcance, como un sueño hermoso e imposible.

Y cuando finalmente, di mis fuerzas por vencidas, mi energía por terminada, y mi vida por acabada, me entregué a las potencias de mi inercia y de la gravedad, en una caída libre de derrota y menosprecio, cayendo con mis ojos cerrados y la mente ausente, hasta que un dulce silbido me alertó de que alguien caía al lado mío.

Al abrir mis ojos, ahí estaba ella. Tan bella y formidable, volando a mi lado en caída libre. Levantó el vuelo invitándome a seguirla, pero esta vez, no tuvo prisa, sino que me espero permitiéndome volar a su lado.}

_-truco numero catorce del libro… "el suicida", a si es nada les gusta mas a las hembras que un suicida_

/AHAHAHAHAHA/

C-e: en "el día de los azahares" dio tres sorpresivos finales en la elección de Burning Spades. _Eso significa tres chistes mas asegurados_. En el final numero uno spades se va por rainbow, _perooooo, como típico nerd, no seba como andar en sitas_

{Lo siguiente que Burns hizo fue esconderse tras el tronco del árbol a su lado, para que, cuando Rainbow pasara cerca, ella no pudiera verlo..

"Hora del show" pensó Spades, pero antes de poder emprender el camino hacia donde estaba Rainbow, sus nervios lo forzaron a darse la vuelta y refugiarse de nuevo a la sombra del árbol.

"¿Y qué vas a decirle?" se preguntó. Se quedó callado pensando un momento, y comenzó a ensayar sus palabras, previendo todos los posibles escenarios y respuestas de la pegaso y planeando sus comentarios en consecuencia. Cada cierto tiempo, Spades se asomaba por encima de su hombro y veía a la pegaso sentada bajo el sol primaveral y un fuerte deseo de ir a hacerle compañía lo impulsaba a ponerse de pie, pero habiendo dado un par de pasos se arrepentía y volvía sentarse donde la sombra del forraje del árbol lo protegía de la luz del sol y el grosor del tronco lo ocultaba de la vista de Rainbow.

Y así pasó el tiempo. Spades tal vez no lo sintió, pero por el avance del sol en el cielo debían de haber pasado cuando menos un par de horas}

-_pasaron las hora y nada…_ (mira a la pantallita)_amigo.. tu solito te…_(finge tener una pelota, la prepara y batea)

/AHAHAHA/

-en el segundo final, _el poni decide no ir con nadie y se encierra en su caza como todo solitario_…

{Lo cierto es que la noche en que llegó a su casa confuso y deliberando sobre cuál sería su plan de acción respecto a las invitaciones de sus seis amigas de asistir con ellas a la celebración.

Finalmente, el hambre, el cansancio, el fastidio y la tristeza obligaron a Burning Spades a conciliar el sueño. Su estadía en cama se prolongaría más de lo esperado, pues tanto estrés en tan poco tiempo le ocasionaría caer enfermo, y nadie en la villa volvería a saber de él hasta que, casi dos días después, escucharía la voz de Twilight tocando a su puerta:

—¿Burns? Burns, ¿estás ahí? ¿Te encuentras bien? Las chicas estamos preocupadas porque tenemos tiempo sin verte y vinimos a verificar que estuvieras saludable. ¿Burns?

No se levantaría a abrir. No podía. Estaba demasiado fatigado, débil y enfermo. Tarde o temprano las chicas entrarían y lo verían tan maltrecho. Entonces se apiadarían de él, lo cuidarían y se pondría bien. Eso mantenía al poni confiado, el hecho de que a pesar de su actuación cobarde y descortés, el lazo de amistad que lo unía con sus amigas no había desaparecido.}

-_no tienes idea de cómo piensan la hembras ¿verdad?... es tu funeral amigo_

/AHAHAHAHA/

-_esto nos lleva a la tercera… (con voz picara) ¡Salir con las seis a la ves!_

{Las cinco ponis se miraron juntas, formando un círculo en torno al poni de tierra que se había quedado callado conforme cada una de las chicas fue llegando a donde estaba él.

—¿Hay algo que quieras decirnos, Burns? —preguntó finalmente Rarity.

—De hecho si... —comenzó Spades aclarándose la garganta —como pueden ver, las invité a todas a venir conmigo a la celebración del Día de los Azahares en Flor. Tal vez no lo mencioné en las notas que les envié a cada una desde anoche, pero véanlo de este modo: todas tenían deseos de asistir, solo necesitaban, dado que así lo exigía la festividad, que algún poni las invitara. Pues bien, yo las invite a todas y ahora podemos pasar todos juntos una mañana muy agradable. Por lo que veo Applejack ha traído una amplia carreta y varias cestas, así que podemos comenzar por recolectar flores de azahar, ¿qué les parece?}

-_joo, jooo, jooo, ya veo que estas tramando compadre... __sextupleeeeee__ "Bao chika Baowao"_

{ Justo después del atardecer, cuando ya las estrellas perforaban la oscuridad aterciopelada de la noche en su silenciosa sinfonía de luz, las seis yeguas y el joven corcel volvieron al pueblo contentos. Applejack los acompañó, tirando de la carreta para entregarle a cada uno su canasta con flores. ¿Qué harían con ellas? Desde arreglos hasta infusiones, los azahares tenían mil y un usos que casi cualquiera podría aprovechar.

Las chicas se fueron quedando cada una en su casa}

-(con la boca abierta)_ pero, eran, eran… pudiste.. olvídalo… (_finge tener una pelota, la prepara y batea)

/AHAHAHAHA/

C-e: en "sinfonía para dos ponis" es un one-shot en el que Octavia y la dj favorita de todos, desarrollan un profundo romance, al igual que el romance que ambas tienen por la música… _por que de tamas de concersacin no tienen idea_

{ Tu ejecución también fue… sobresaliente – le contesto la elegante pony de tierra, se sorprendió de nuevo cuando descubrió que estaba siendo honesta.

La DJ le extendió su pezuña.

-Me dicen DJ P0n-3, pero mi nombre es Vinyl Scrath.

Octavia le extendió la suya –Octavia Von Toppinen, Un placer.

Vinyl señalo a su consola que en ese momento estaba siendo desmontada para dar lugar al siguiente acto.

-Esa es Dream Ride, ¿Cómo se llama tu compañera?

Octavia acaricio cariñosamente su cello –Su nombre es Silent Dream.

-Vaya otra coincidencia.

-¿Otra?

-Si, te vi, tú también entras en éxtasis con la música.}

-yo también…_pues ya me acostumbre a ponerla por noche, para que los vecinos no escuchen mis despapalles_

Zc: (a lo lejos)_ aaaah! Fue por eso_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

C-e: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

[aparece un enorme y dorado trofeo, este en su cabeza tiene un libro dorado el cual tiene escrito]

[PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA]

[luego recibe un flechazo]

C-e: no se porque pero un chiste se nos paso en el capitulo anterior. Pues en "el sol y la luna" _provo el porque de la música es necesaria en las noche_

{ -¿Celos?- comento Applejack

- Oh vamos, no, pero no puede haber uno de mi- dijo Rainbow Dash

-De hecho Rainbow, tu club de admiradores de la casa del árbol, han escrito varias historias sobre ti- comento Twilight.

-No solo por esas ponis de la casa del árbol, mira aquí hay uno en el que apareces Rainbow, se llama _Cupcakes _de Sergeant Sprinkles.

En eso Applejack saco el pergamino extraño y se lo paso a Rainbow Dash, la poni de la melena rubia empezó a morirse de la risa.

En la noche, en cierta casa entre las nubes, una pegaso azul terminaba de leer un cuento del pergamino y luego se escucho un grito.

-¡APPLEJACK!

El grito era tan fuerte que llego a la granja de los Apple, en eso la poni de nombre Applejack empezó a reírse, se inclino su sombrero de vaquera y termino por pensar en voz alta.

-Y eso que no ha leído, en los que ella es lesbiana, por cierto, ¿por qué algunos ponis piensan que es lesbiana?

En eso la pequeña Applebloom entraba al cuarto de Applejack y escucho lo que había dicho.

-Applejack, ¿qué es una lesbiana?

-Uhm…}

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

-lesbiana (abre al diccionario) hembra cuya preferencia amorosa, carnal o sentimental, esta dirigida a otra hembra. Es aquella que no teme mostrar quien es. Aquella que no teme a las criticas o insultos por ser quien es. Aquella que se impone al triple de cualquier otra mujer. Es una igual, un ser viviente y capas de ser tan bueno como nosotros (sierra en libro)

/aaaaaaaawwww/

-(mira la pantallita) pero, _también es lo que tu hermana le hace a reinbow en "el comienzo de un romance"_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

(tema de salida)

C-e: eso a sido todo en la sopa, por ahora, no olviden dejar sus comentarios, amenazas, felicitaciones, etc. También les damos a informar que los episodios de la sopa en están disponibles de descargas en fanfiction, solo avisen. Además la próxima, estaremos recibiendo invitados de los tres primeros personajes OC de quienes nos mensaje en primero. Agradezco a zacora y a la gran cantidad de grandes autores que hacen a la sopa posible, pásenla bien y nos vemos luego. (sale de escena)

**Esto a sido todo por parte del EE, nos vemos la próxima en el show mas comediante de, …el foro, esperamos verlos a todos pronto en el siguiente capitulo. Hasta la próxima, ustedes acaban de leer "La sopa".**

(fin del tema de salida)

10 minutos después

Caballo-escudo tomaba sus cosas para salir, pero en cuanto tomo su mochila, un estrepitoso sonó por todo el lugar.

El poni se dirigió rápidamente a la fuente, justo por la salida del estudio. Ahí se encontraba un maltrecho y lastimado Chico escudo.

-¡viejo!- se alarmo el poni -¡hey! ¿estas ben?- pregunto alarmado

El humano pudo a duras penas pudo emitir un sonido en idicacion de que estaba vivo. Después de unos segundos pudo reaccionar del todo bien.

-muy bien, muy bien… escucha con cuidado- aclaro antes de dcirle algo de gran y vital importancia –amigo, escucha, escucha bien… ¿me puedes prestar unos discos de música?... los necesito esta noche… ¿Qué me dices?-

El humano tardo unos segundos mas en emitir otro quejido.

-¡Genial!- se levanto –te veo mañana- se alejo muy campante y feliz de obtener lo que quiso –me alegra que volvieras- dijo a la distancia

El humano por su cuenta, siguió ahí echado, sin fuerzas para moverse o hablar.


	4. Chapter 4

Para entender el humor de la sopa, se recomienda ver esto primero (quiten espacios)

htt p:/ / www. youtube. com/ watch?v= c0n9469TOq8&feature =gvrec&context= G21e6dd0R VAAAAAAAAAw

http :/ /www. Youtube .com/ watch?v= KiAiNC_Y_fg&feature =related

htt p:/ /ww w. youtube. com/ watch?v= Nl4n0FkLjjw

htt p:/ /www. y outube. Com /watch?v =I9Oqb iRLaho

Htt p :/ / www . youtube. Com / watch?v= zVVv rjKIYrA

(Tema de entrada)

**Hola damas y caballos, están sintonizando el fanfic humorístico numero uno de ningún lado por que estamos en la "La sopa"**

**Hoy, chicas humanas, así es, pollitas "humanas" en "Días de escuela"**

**{**Una sonrisa macabra se formo en su rostro, sólo tenía que esperar a que la clase se acabara e ir a las duchas, Twilight siempre se quedaba hasta el final, Dios sabe porque, sola.

"Actuare cuando este sola" la sonrisa macabra se convirtió en una sonrisa pervertida**}**

**Un lado de Derpy que nadie se esperaba en "la dama y el vagabundo"**

**{**—¡Por favor, Doctor! Ambos nos hemos enfrentado a esa pegaso y a ambos nos ha golpeado duramente. ¿De veras crees que un agente secreto aceptaría simular ser un cartero con grave retraso mental?**}**

**Y los 300 sementales fornidos gracias a la magia de los efectos especiales en "la ultima cabalgata"**

**{ponis: (gritan alzando sus escudos)**_ AAHUUUH! AAAHUUH! AAHUUUH!_ **} **

**Con ustedes su anfitrión de esta noche, el es; CAAAAA-ballo- escudo**

(fin del tema de entrada)

C-e: (entra en escena) Hola! Hola a todos! Me alegra estar de regreso en otro capitulo de la sopa… ¡bunas noticias! Reapareció C-E… pero por desgracia no pudo acompañarnos hoy pues aun no lo dan de alta… ¡DIGO! Le dieron un tiempo de descanso. Hoy abrimos el show con noticias de celebridades

[noticias de celebridades]

C-e: muchos se han quejado por los cambios que se le aran al personaje de Derpy y la nueva princesa Candase. Y esto me indigna mucho, el cambio no es bueno.. estoy muy pero muy enojado_…Derpy me gusta como me gusta y voy a presentar una queja, a mi no me importa lo que protección de testigos diga. A derpy nadie la cambia_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

_-: _Pero lo de la princesa nueva tampoco me gustara_… seamos sinceros.. a nadie le gusta una chismosa que este tratando de atrapar a sus hermanas todos los días_

/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/

-(se pone pensativo)_pero a spike le queda bien el sombrero de agente secreto_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: pasemos a los Reviews

**[aparece un mensaje, ahora un twit, ahora un mail, ¡un texto!, ¡un estado!, ¡comentario!, ¡invitación!, ¡chat!, ¡mesanger!, ¡face book!, ¡hi five! ¡metroflog! ¡blog! ¡MP! ¡PM! Y finalmente un mensaje con el titulo]**

**[REVIEWS]**

C-e: en un mundo sin arcoíris, fanfic en el que rainbow descubre una nueva habilidad pero muy peligrosa a la ves "U.N.S.C" dejo esto

[un amigo de verdad, solo es un enemigo que aun no te ha atacado]

-_¡NO alces la voz niño! No queremos que Obama se de cuenta_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en el "comienzo de un romance" ya saben el de rainbow y A.J, este fue un mensaje de parte de "Astaroth el asesino" dejo un comentario a favor de la poni mas tierna de todas

[Para que Fluttershy no se sienta mal, mejor que Rainbow le ofrezca una noche de intimidad.]

-_BAOW CHIKA BAOWAOW_ aaaw..._ solo __digan__ me si necesitan un disco de música para eso_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-¡pero! "mudzy yagami" también puso esto

[No leo demaciados Yuri de MLP, a esepcion si estan en enspañol xD]

-yo tampoco los leo mucho_…usualmente los veo… y no me importa si están en español o no_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: "ritsu dashie" dejo esto en "días de escuela" un fic de humanización en el que las chicas.. bueno hacen cosas un poco… picantes… y este fue el comentario

[Please, continua mui pronto, muero por ver de quienes se tratara despues de este! (*u* quiero ver a dashieee haciendo cosas 'sucias')]

**/AHAHA/**

-(toma un balde lleno de tierra) muy bien…

[aparece una imagen de rainbow]

-(echa el balde ala imagen) _…aaaw… ya estas feliz _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: y este fue otro mensaje en el mismo fic por parte de "Atenea n.n"

[oye me encanto xD joo yo me las imagine en version anime ... Asi que gracias me has dado una pequeña pauta para ponerme a dibujar wuahaha]

-(da un suspiro mira a la cámara con una pequeña sonrisa)… _rule34 _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

¿: eso no fue gracioso ¿sabes?

C-e: ooohh! Damas y caballos, es la unicornio Paspers de "Amor al extremo"

**/YEEEEEII/**

Pp.: mucho gusto shield, me alegra poder estar aquí

C-e: dinos ¿que ha sido de ti?

Pp.: bueno… últimamente tuve problemas con la pasión de amor que le di a spike

C-e: asi… en amooooo… _espera un minuto…no fue sino en este mes de febrero que hubo un problema con las tres cruzadas con una pasión de amor_

Pp.: _aaaaww, no… estuve enterada_

C-e:¿_no te enteraste?... como es eso podible… todos hablaron de eso durante tres semanas de eso… en la sopa humillamos a los bar tender por eso… (_mira con ojo detectivesco a la poni) _dime… ¿que hiciste el 14 de febrero? Hhhmm… Tienes algo que decir _

Pp.: aaeeww…_ si_

C-e: ¿Qué?

Pp.: …(espera unos segundos y dice) …_FlutterMac_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: _Que ti… ¡MMGG!... que.. ¡MMGGAHA! Q-ue ¡MGAHAHAHAHAHA!_

Pp.: _bueno ya me retiro_ (sale de escena)

C-e: AHAHAHAHAhahaaaw…_ ese chiste no deja de estar bueno. _Pasemos a los románticos

**[corazón por aquí y por acá, estos se rompen y el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS ROMANTICOS]**

C-e: en "ven a volar mi pequeño poni" es un song fic en el que, se trata de animar la vida de… _algún poni_

**{**_¿Quién eres?... ¿Cómo te llamas?... _

No tienes nombre ni identidad. Eres uno más en miles de millones. Vives en un mundo tan repleto de otros como tú que uno solo es incapaz de hacer la diferencia. De nada sirve tener nombre, de nada sirve tratar de ser diferente. Habiendo tantos como tu ¿podría ser uno solo realmente diferente?

Tristeza y una total decepción. El mundo entero para ti había perdido el color, la perspectiva. Comenzaste a vivir los días uno tras otro porque no había manera de detenerlos. Olvidaste como sonreír y jamás has vuelto a reír. Recuerdas haber tenido sueños e ilusiones, pero hace tiempo que las dejaste atrás. Hace tiempo que te las robaron.**}**

-:_nooo, se suponía que era algo alegre que te animaba_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "por favor sal esta noche" es un poema en el que rarity expresa sus emociones

**{**porfavor sal esta noche

porfavor sal esta noche

te necesito aquí

tanto tiempo ha pasado

y no puedo esperar

al fin has despertado de mi

salgamos afuera

y juntos

observemos el mundo

tu dices

de esta manera las cosas debiesen ser?

Y yo digo

dime una cosa. ¿ como estas?

Por favor sal esta noche

podemos encontrar un lugar**}**

-: (finge ser rarity) _¡aaag! ¡OLVIDALO! AHORA… SACA TU TRASERO DEL SOFA Y SACAMA A PASEAR! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:_al menos no olvidaste un aniversario… créeme _

**/AHAHAHA/**

C-e: en la "Bella y el saqueador" nos sigue sorprendiendo…

**{**Está a punto de irse, cuando se fija en un sombrero negro de ala redonda, negro y de banda dorada.

_"Se ve muy bonito... y caro. Me lo llevaré."_

Para no dañarlo, se lo pone. Casualmente, cerca de ahí hay un espejo. Y cuando se mira, no puede menos que reírse.

_"Con este sombrero pareciera que estoy disfrazado del '_Tornado'_"_

_El Tornado_ era un héroe de un antiguo comic. Era un terrateniente pegaso llamado Diego De la Vega que se disfrazaba como _El Tornado_ para luchar contra las injusticias en un pueblo cercano al desierto.

…

—¿Quién rayos eres tú? —pregunta el poni malvado.

El pegaso de negro sonríe de forma burlona.

—Soy _El Tornado_, ¿No se nota?

Los ojos de Applejack brillan con una luz olvidada. Y en una confusión de proporciones oceánicas, no sabe si está cuerda, si está loca o si está alucinando.**}**

**/AHAHA/**

**{**—¡Por el cielo, Hawkguard! ¡No han dicho ni una palabra! —dice un joven Guardia Real, quitándose el casco, revelando una crin rubia cortada al estilo militar.

— ¿Un café?

—Preferiría un tazón de caldo, pero bueno.

…

—No han dicho ni media palabra, señora —contesta Hawkguard con aire marcial.

—Bien —la pegaso piensa unos segundos—. Ambos pueden retirarse a descansar por unos minutos.

—¡Sí, señora! —contesta Hawkguard, y luego se retira arrastrando al atónito Whitespirit. Cuando están saliendo al pasillo, le susurra—. Oye, esa es la Agente Hooves del S.E.S.E., tiene tanta autoridad como el General o el Teniente General selenita.

—Agente Hooves, le ruego que no me interrumpa cuando hablo con mis subalternos.**}**

-:_asi es no es la típica historia de amor, tipo lost, doctor Who, animal planet, indiana Johns y la película de la invasión de los insectos gigantes del espacio del nombre que no me acuerdo. Ahora tiene c.s.i equestria y a un tipo hacerse pasar por Antonia Banderas _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:_y por si fuera poco, dio todavía dio un giro inesperado cuando vimos en este fic un concurso de cine_

**{**_Dinky Doo presenta:_

_OTELO Y JULIETA_

_Basada en dos obras originales de Dinky Doo._

Cambia a otro cartel.

_CON LA ACTUACIÓN ESPECIAL DE:_

_Apple Bloom_

_Omar Ibn Ibrahim_

_Scootaloo_

_Sweetie Belle_

Entonces entra en escena Omar, con un turbante y una cimitarra de cartón.

La historia trata de un general lobo apoyando a los ponis en una guerra contra los toros (los cuales son interpretados por Apple Bloom y Scootaloo usando dos conos de helado). En medio del conflicto, se enamora de una aristócrata unicornio (interpretada por Sweetie Belle usando un vestido hecho con restos de género desechados por Rarity). Pero el esposo de aquella unicornio (interpretado por Scootaloo con un bigote hecho con los restos de un cepillo), lo desafía a un duelo, en donde es herido de muerte por el general lobo. Entonces, la unicornio finge su muerte con la ayuda de una cebra (que es Apple Bloom rayada con barro). Pero el lobo no se entera de eso, y en la tumba de su amada extrae su cimitarra...

—¡NO, POR FAVOR, ELLA NO ESTÁ MUERTA! —grita Reaver, poniéndose de pie

…

—¡No debían terminar así! ¡Se amaban! ¡Se amaban! —se ahoga unos segundos por el llanto— ¡Merecían un final feliz! **}**

-: (lloraba a torrenciales) ¡PORQUEEE!... ¡_Ellos se merecían una película en 3D! ¡No una peli en blanco y negro!_ ¡_NOOOO JOO JOOO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (se seca las lagrimas) en "La luna y las estrellas" llego a su fin, y aquí en la sopa nos despedimos de este maravilloso fan fic… _con un chiste mas_

**{**Nightshade se acercaba lentamente hacia Luna, pero justo en el momento que intento entrar en contacto con la princesa de la noche sintio una extraña energía impidiéndole avanzar mas. Sintio un escalofrio recorrerle todo el cuerpo, miro a su alrededor la oscuridad comenzo a desparecer mientras la luna retrocedía liberando al sol

Luna levanto la mirada encarando a Nightshade, sus ojos reflejaban un deseo de justicia, sin Nightmare Moon en su mente por fin podía pensar con claridad, recordaba las palabras que Celestia le habia dicho, las escuchaba una y otra vez resonando en su mente. Sus recuerdos ya no la atormentaban ahora lo unico que deseaba era retribucion por todo lo que le habia causado. Los ojos de la princesa brillaban con intensidad mágica y su melena se extendio tanto como la de su hermana quizás mas. Emitió un fulgor plateado que cada vez se hacia mas brillante y mas grande**}**

-¡_Súper saya yin! (_dicho esto se transforma)_ ¡SIIIIII!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-después la serie termino con un final muy tierno…_ desafortunadamente no le encontramos un chiste apropiado_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Onyx: (entra en escena) me alegra eso sabes, que no insultes el final de mi fic

**/YEEEI/**

C-e: ¿onyx?... poni, ¿que te trae a la sopa? (dijo sorprendido)

Ox: bueno, no vine aquí por mucho…_ solo hago guardia ya que soy ahora un soldado de ¡eliteeeee!_

C-e: _waaoo, por que creo que solo viniste a presumir tu medalla_

Ox: _por que yo haría eso? _

C-e:_ no se, yo no soy el novio de luna en tu fic, así que tu dímelo_

Ox:_ aaaaw…flu.. (_fue interrumpido)

C-e: _y no intentes decir fluttermac_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

Ox: _aaaaaw… ¿súper saya yin?_

C-e: _olvídalo, te atrape amigo…_ pero ya que eres un gran soldado, ¿crees poder ayudarme en algo?

Ox: claro

C-e: bueno solo espera, por que ahora leeremos…(lo interrumpe)

Ox: "LOS DE ACCION"

**[explosiones, rayos láser, ponis peleando, mas explosiones, caballos con metralletas, lanza granadas, ponis al estilo halo y a la velocidad de un tajo de espada el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS DE ACCIÓN]**

C-e: _es era mi línea bato_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "La tempestad" los últimos capítulos an estado…. Como diría un conocido están bien "_FUCKIN-AWSOOM"_ pues la batalla a estado muy intensa

Ox: _acaso no sabes escribir co*+&$jer y asombroso en español ¿verdad?_

C-e: ¡_hey!… no me lo digas a mi…y mejor prepárate de una ves (_le pasa un casco)

**{** La unicornio suspiro y toco nuevamente el artefacto.

-Rainbow, toma tu escuadrón y cubre a Spike, bajo ninguna circunstancia quiero que se repita lo de hace cuatro días.

-De acuerdo jefa.

Twilight se sintió un poco más tranquila, la comandante Northern Wind había puesto a su amiga al frente de los sobrevivientes del escuadrón de rescate. Aunque sus palabras exactas cuando lo hizo fueron: "si haces alguna estupidez, potra, tu siguiente asignación va a ser limpiar las letrinas"

La joya brillo y la voz de White Thunder se pudo escuchar.

-Entrare por el noreste, necesito fuego de cobertura.

-Entendido comandante.

Twilight realizo rápidamente unos cálculos mentales y toco de nuevo la joya.

-Jefe de artilleros, fuego de cobertura para el comandante White Thunder. Gire las catapultas veintiocho grados al norte de su posición actual y utilice setentaicinco por ciento de la potencia total, reajuste cuando sea necesario.**}**

[Ambos ponis jugaban Halo en la pantallita]

C-e:_ cubre me! Ne sesito municiones… no dejes que tomen posición_

_Ox:_ _aaaaahhh! Coman laser! ¡AAAAHH!_

C-e: _ahora toma posesión de… ¡cuidado, tiene un elemento!_

**{** La joya en el pecho de Applejack comenzó a emitir un brillo naranja**}**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

[sus personajes son asesinado y se les montan encima como es costumbre]

C-e: (arroja su control al suelo) _¡MAAAAAAAL-DITA.. A.J.!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Ox: pero si estuvo intenso (se quita su casco de halo)

¿: (entra en escena) no les fue tan mal chicos

**/YEEEEEI/**

C-e: _ooooooh, eres tu… _(dice con poco interés) onyx, el es gladius… un… poni de la ultima cabalgata

Ox: mucho gusto (le extiende un saludo)

Gd: igualmente… oigan… ¿puedo jugar?

C-e: lo siento, solo tenemos dos controles (acto seguido rompe el tercer control)

Gd: aaash!... ¿sigues tu también enojado?

C-e: no, no lo estoy (pisotea el control) l_o que te haga pensar eso, pues esta mal_

Gd: ya te lo dije, no e estado juagando halo últimamente, es estado ocupado con mis asuntos

C-e: _aaah, si, en verdad… entonces como explicas eso en "la ultima cabalgata"_

**{**-princesa, -exclamo Gladius, -el diremos todo, pero por favor saque a Rarity, y las demás- de pronto de las sombras más profundas surgieron rugidos cortos y relajados, le hablo a su hermano –Umbral tu sabes de esto, ¿Qué es este lugar exactamente? –revelando un dentello rojo seguido de una espada (tipo de las de Esparta que aparecen en la película 300)

-una armería Forerunner, más especifico, aquí se hacen centinelas,…de seguro también sirve de candado para la instalación 00, -dijo, al mismo tiempo cientos de luces amarillas y azules comenzaron a salir como estrellas, de un fulgor negro saco lo que no creerían, una escopeta m19 (halo reach)

..

-¡Umbral, entra y apaga esta fábrica,-dijo Muerte, -ahora!

-¡te cubriremos! – Expreso Arch mientras disparaba un grupo de rayos dorados por medio de su arco, -¡date prisa¡–al momento Umbral se interno en la escaramuza, cubierto por los tiros de su escopeta.**}**

**/uuuuh/**

C-e:_!Puedes Explicar eso! ¿Puedes? Gl...(_lo interrumpen)

Ox: aaaaw_…el ya se fue_

C-e: _¿Qué? _(giro en todas direcciones tratando de encontrarlo) _hijo de #$%&+_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Ox: bueno, creo que yo me retiro, (divisa algo a lo lejos) ¡uuuh! Barra libre (sale de escena)

C-e: ¡_aaaag! Mondrigo._ En alma de dragón es un fic dedicado a spike, en el cual leímos esto en el primer capitulo.

**{**Spike no puede dormir. Se revuelca de un lado al otro en su pequeña cama, intentando conciliar el sueño, pero es inútil.

Se levanta; ya sabe que no podrá dormir. Camina despacio por la ventana. En el cielo brilla la Constelación del Dragón, y como viene pasando en los últimos dos días, sus ojos se clavan en Thuban, la estrella.

Desde hace dos días que mira la estrella y siente algo en su corazón, algo que sólo puede describir como una profunda melancolía o una intensa depresión. No sabe por qué.

_"Tal vez sea por Rarity."_

Pero aquel sentimiento se hace más grande cuando mira la estrella, Thuban, Alfa Draconis de la Constelación del Dragón.

Siente como si la estrella lo está llamando a casa...

De la oscuridad emergen dos manos escamosas de seis dedos, que le cubren la boca. Spike intenta zafarse, aterrado.

_"¡Secuestradores! ¡Twilight, despierta!"_

La mano rápidamente atan su hocico con tanta fuerza que parece incrustarse en la carne. Spike, a la pálida luz mortecina que se cuela por las ventanas, puede ver que las escamas son de un demacrado color celeste grisáceo.

_"¡Twilight! ¡Auxilio!"_**}**

-:!OOH! disculpen mi error…_ese es la típica historia del noticiero de las siete_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-_o tal vez era el nuevo capi de C.S.I. equestria_

**{**_iiiiYEEEEEAAAH, TAAAAN, TAN TAN_

Derpy aparece con un traje elegante de color negro, lentes de sol. Su melena era alborotada por el viento mientras montaba una lancha por el mar, a toda velocidad. **}**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-_mi error otra vez.._

**{**_iiiiYEEEEEAAAH, TAAAAN, TAN TAN_

Wing McMuffin aparece con un traje elegante de color negro, lentes de sol. Su melena era alborotada por el viento mientras montaba una lancha por el mar, a toda velocidad. **}**

C-e:_ mejor._ Ahora en "la muerte viste un uniforme de color negro" es un fic el cual me causo mucho desagrado

**{**Las nubes cubren los cielos nocturnos de Ponyville… son cerca de las 03: 49 de la madrugada y un jeep rompe el silencio en los caminos que llevan a Ponyville, en el jeep van viajando dos pegasos; una canción acompaña su viaje de entrada al pequeño pueblo. [Insertar video "Deutschland Erwache"] Sus uniformes negros delatan sus verdaderas intenciones, en el asiento trasero se ven unos cuantos sacos, además de una caja con balas y cuatro armas, dos Luger y dos MP-40; en el vehículo flameaban dos banderas, una roja con un circulo blanco en medio de ella y una herradura negra al centro del mismo; y otra completamente negra, con una calavera con dos huesos y en la frente de la misma una doble S rúnica.

Hellhooves le da una pistola Luger a su subordinado, la que ya está cargada.

- _Muy bien… es hora de que tengas tu primera víctima… solo ve, pon la pistola y jala el gatillo, ya está cargada._

Black Clock, que así se llamaba el joven soldados de las SS, sube hasta donde está la víctima, plácidamente dormida a la luz de la luna, sin sospechar ni en sueños del peligro que corre. Black Clock apunta justo en la cabeza y con un solo movimiento jala el gatillo y dispara. El sonido del disparo suena por toda la biblioteca, desde la escena del crimen un pequeño hilo de sangre comienza a caer al suelo.

..

Ambos soldados se subieron al jeep y emprendieron el camino hasta las afueras de Ponyville, donde tenía su casa el nuevo objetivo. Una vez allí se bajaron en medio de la noche, Hellhooves encendió un cigarrillo mientras cargaba con balas ambas MP-40, pasándole una a su joven soldado.**}**

-_¡ooh por dios! Hombre… esto esta ma, muy mall… ¡todo el mundo sabe que los ponis no podemos conducir unas "cuatro por cuatro"! ¡AAAGG! ¡Ni siquiera podríamos usar bien el volante!..._

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:_ aash cierta gente deberás_

**/AHAHA/**

C-e: en "Trailers" un original de producciones escudo, nos sorprende lo épico que la cámara lenta y una pista sonora genial pueden hacer

**{**El tiempo y espacio parecen congelados. El viento es visible por el polvo que arrastra. Nos aproximamos a un lugar. Este es una casa, una casa en un árbol. A sus afueras una acumulación de nubes rodea la mitad de este aposento. Las nueves forman en su acumulación el aspecto de otra casa, azul y echa toda de nubes.

Los rayos, las luces, y partículas de magia. Es un efecto causado por el choque de fuerzas. En el centro de esta acumulación de fuerzas, se aprecia la figura de una poni de tipo unicornio, color purpura, melena negra con mechones rosas, a sus costados la marca de sparkle y su físico da a notar que es una hembra. Esta unicornio salta del balcón. Su magia esta emana en gran cantidad de su cuerno, en posición de ataque.

Al lado contrario de la poni. Nubes de espeso relleno y color azul emanan arcos eléctricos. Al menos una docena de nubes se adueñan del espacio, apunto de rodear a la poni. Estas nubes emanan del pecho una criatura color azul marino, manos y pies felpudos. Cabeza pequeña y chata. Esta criatura es un oso, más que un oso, es un osito. Montado en las nubes, listo para colisionar con su adversaria.**}**

El tiempo seguía congelado en el set y todos los presentes también.

C-e portaba un escudo y se encontraba en posición de defensa. Su mirada expresaba euforia y adrenalina ante su enemigo.

Gladius el pegaso guerrero, impactaba con fuerza sus patas delanteras justo en el medio de la protección del presentador del show. Su ataque era tan fuerte, que sus pesuñas al entrar en contacto con el metal, chispas salían del impacto. Su mirar era serio ante su oponente.

Fuera de cámara.

Onyx el Pegaso. Estaba a centímetros de soltar una mordida a un inocente pie de piña con crema batida. Su mirar era el de un goloso con deseos de solo tener algo en su boca. Mas de cerca podemos ver una diminuta gota de saliva con un rastro que le llegaba hasta el paladar.

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Al fondo en el sed.

Paspers la unicornio se dejaba coquetear con el chico Pegaso de las donas. Su mirada en dirección opuesta. Sus mejillas tenían un ligero rubor y su sonrisa tímida, daba a entender que el chico de las donas le estaba llegando.

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**{**En la villa, la unicornio y el oso empiezan a recuperar movilidad, lenta mente. Pero a lo lejos, justo en los cielos, una figura oscura una maldad de inmenso poder aparece.

-_**mmghh.. mmgghh!.. mmmgghhh! MMGGHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!-**_**}**

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (ya normal) lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[aparece un enorme y dorado trofeo, este en su cabeza tiene un libro dorado el cual tiene escrito]**

**[PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA]**

C-e: en "school days" un fanfic en el cual las chicas ponis están humanizadas y a la escuela_. Leemos un tributo al estilo anime_ en un capitulo dedicado a Twilight y Trixie con los típicos problemas de una joven adolecente

**{**Ya en la clase de educación física, para variar Trixie estaba en el equipo contrario y tenía cara de querer causarle daño a alguien.

El partido de práctica empezó y Aj y Dash rápidamente tomaron el control del balón y nadie se los iba a quitar, eran las chicas más fuertes y atléticas de la escuela, ninguna tenía oportunidad contra ellas, pero por asares del destino Aj tuvo que pasarle la pelota a otra y quien más que nuestra chica preferida de ojos morados para recibirla, tomo el control del balón sin rechistar, Trixie ya estaba corriendo en dirección a ella, pero Twilight ya estaba preparada para esto. Se detuvo, apunto a su objetivo, levanto su pierna, y patio el balón tan fuerte que hasta a ella le dolió.

La puntería de Twilight fue excelente porque el balón le dio de lleno en la cara a Trixie y callo de sentón al piso, todos se empezaron a reír de Trixie y ella con lágrimas en los ojos y muy iracunda le grito:

¿¡Por qué rayos hiciste eso!—**}**

Gd: _¡pero que te pasa! Arbitro, ¡arbitro!... pues no ve que le pego _

C-e: _creo que tiene…_ (Lo interrumpen)

Ox:_ que, que, nada, ¡nada!... la chica no lo hiso a propósito, fue un accidente _(le comienza a susurrar algo al arbitro y sigilosamente le desliza un billete de 20 al bolsillo) _pos por eso no es falta _

C-e: (mira al entrenador gladius) _¡Penalti! (_le saca una tarjeta roja) _por obstrucción de una jugada con una cabezota ilegal_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Gd: _PE.. PE… P-PERO…_

C-e: _no "que pero" , ni "que" nada_

Gd: _AAAASSHH!_ (Se resigno y se marcho)

Ox: _gracias (_le da otro billete) _para cuando nos saquen gol (_se retira)

C-e:_ ok_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

(tema de salida)

C-e: bueno esto a sido todo por hoy, no olviden dejarnos sus comentarios, mensajes de odio, sugerencias, etc. También chequen los demás fanfics que están súper buenos. Les recordamos que el contenido de la sopa esta disponible a descarga de fanfiction, solo dennos un aviso. Bueno gracias a Oniyx, Gladius y a Paspers por venir a la sopa. Hasta la próxima (sale de escena)

**Esto fue todo por esta noche, gracias por sintonizarnos y leernos. Por parte de EE (equestria entretenimiento) esto fue "La sopa".**

LA SOPA


	5. Chapter 5

Para entender el humor de la sopa, chequen esto

Htt p :/ / www . youtube. Com / watch?v= zVVvrjKIYrA

Ht tp: / w ww .youtube. com / watch?v =W9gePxf9Qeg

Ht tp: / www. youtube. Com / watch?v= LpeMZA3LDBE

htt p:/ /www .youtube. com / watch?v =ZKL7i6BZBHQ&feature = related

(acciones)

{cortos de los fanfics}

-continuación de diálogos

_Chistes_

[la pantallita]

/respuesta del publico, risas, obaciones, etc/

(Tema de entrada)

**Hola potros y potrancas sean bienvenidos al show, que milagrosamente se a mantenido a flote por mas de cinco capítulos, preparen sus ojos y computadoras pues aquí da comienzo "la sopa"**

**Hoy, los fics americanos dan su opinión de la sopa, en "twilight then, twilight now" así es**

**{**"Hey, you big lug!" Firefly called to her husband. "Get you flank over here, and get some of this soup while it's still hot!" She spooned out a dish of soup from the large kettle, holding the ladle in her mouth.**}**

**Y la vida matrimonial no es para todos en "married life" también**

**{**"No, not really… But there is something I need to tell you. Something important." Seeing the seriousness in her voice, he quickly teleported beside her, waiting patiently for her to continue. "You see, when I went to the doctor's yesterday… I got some surprising news…"**}**

**Los animes invaden MLP, en "la rebelión de los unicornos"**

** {**- ¡YO LA NECESITABA, LA LLAMABA CUANDO BLADE ME ATACÓ, PORQUE NO IMPIDIO QUE MATARAN A MIS AMIGAS, PORQUE NO ENFRENTO USTED A KYRA! ¡PORQUE MIERDA NO LO HIZO!**} **

**Cuantos relojeros se necesitan para enamorar a derpy en "El ser que cayó a equestria"**

**{** aquel extraño ser que permanecía inconsciente y rodeado de telas, lo miro fijamente y noto una crin café con un pelaje del mismo color pero más claro y una_ cutie mark_ que tenia un reloj de arena. **}**

**Bueno, ahora los dejo con su anfitrión "favoritos" el es Cabaaaaaaallo escudo.**

(fin del tema de entrada)

C-e: (entra en escena) _hola, damas y caballos, sean bien venidos a la Sopa, si, capitulo cinco, muy bien, veamos… MGGHH_ (su voz regresa a la normalidad) HAHAHAHA, ese no era yo

C-E: (entra en escena) no, ¡poni! ese era yo, el único e inigualable "chico escudo"

**/YEEEEEEiiii/**

C-e: ¡Hombre! Que bueno es tenerte de regreso (lo abraza)

C-E: es bueno estar de regreso

C-e: pero dinos… ¿Qué te paso?

C-E: _digamos que fue como "hang over" uno y dos, y "la noche de su vida"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: bueno oír eso… pero, ¿ahora que?

C-E: bueno que tal si trabajamos juntos, para animar este capitulo, ¿Qué opina el publico?

**/YEEEEEEiiii/**

C-E: y creo que por hoy me pueden decir "shield-guy"

C-e: me parece bien

S-g: bueno tu ponte del lado derecho, yo el izquierdo y la pantallita en medio

C-e: (trata de ponerse en dos patas con dificultad) _muy bien… bien-en_

S-g: _aaaw… ¿Qué haces?_

C-e: (seguía intentando) _me pongo, de-dere… derecho_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: (golpea su palma contra su cabeza) _mejor pasemos a la nueva sección "Los que parecen anime"_

**[estrellas ninja, espadas samurái, esferas del dragón, barco pirata, chicas bien proporcionadas, libretas negras y por ultimo la bandera de Japón]**

**[Parecen anime] **

S-g: (mira al poni) _deja ya eso, no puedes _(mira ala cámara) en esta sección hablaremos de fanfics que han tenido un pequeño toque del tema oriental.

C-e: Pues en "días de escuela" los últimos capítulos hemos sentido el romance al estilo japonés…_y no en el sentido bello de la palabre_

**{**—Si yo sé todo eso, pero, Spike es un niño de 13 años, el no sabe de esto y es muy sensible, nosotras con 16 no sabemos mucho de esto y…—Pero antes de poder terminar su discurso Trixie llego muy apurada para decirle algo:

—Twilight vamos a llegar tarde a nuestra hora de estudio y no me la quiero perder—le dijo sonrojada.

—Bueno Trixie, déjame terminar con Rarity y nos vamos—

—Pero rápido, que compre una nueva regla y estoy ansiosa de que la uses para…medir—le contesto Trixie sin decir el verdadero propósito de la regla.

Twilight se mordió el labio inferior muy desesperada, por lo dicho por la chica de cabellos blancos.

—Bueno, para concluir, deja de jugar con mi hermano—Y sin decirle más la chica de ojos morados se fue corriendo con Trixie.

Rarity no sabía cómo sentirse, enojada por lo que Twilight le dijo, triste porque podía ser real o asustado por los posibles usos que Trixie y Twilight le darían a esa regla.**}**

C-e: OOH!_ Por favor rarity, twilight es una ¡NERD!… que malo podría hacer con una regla_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: (llega muy animado) _Hey, traje una nueva ametrallaaa…(_mira a la cámara)_dora de… juguete… de halo… pa-pa-para…_

C-e:_ eeeh… si… eh, ju-jugar… ¡si!... ¡para jugar!... porque, so-so-somos… gamers y por eso…si_

S-g: _si y… y, yo creo que mejor… la guardare… para jugar mas… al rato _(sale de escena)__

C-e: _si.. hazlo…_ bueno, después, en el capitulo rarity decide confesarle a spike sus emociones, ¡pero!, resulta que encuentra al joven muchacho, besando a la hermana de A.J. lo cual resulto ser solo un mal entendido y cuando al fin pueden aclarar las cosas…_spike nos dio a entender su actitud ante las chicas_

**{**—Lo que pasa es que yo estoy vieja y fea, un joven y guapo chico jamás podría estar con alguien como yo—Y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente.

—Como puedes decir eso, eres la chica más hermosa que conozco—Intento contentarla, pero ella lo corto rápidamente:

—Seguramente eso le dijiste a Apple Bloom, sólo para besarla, imbécil—Volvió a llorar.

—Lo que paso allí fue muy gracioso, es que ella me pidió de favor que hiciera eso, para que un chico dejara de molestarla, no fue nada—Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Pero eso que significa, que no tomas enserio lo que sientes por mí—Dijo ya controlándose, a lo que Spike tranquilamente le contesta.

—Eso es porque, tú no te tomas en serio lo que siente por mí—Rarity se quedo anonadada—Me tratas como juguete, me utilizas juegas con migo, y yo decidí dejarte jugar con migo para poder tenerte cerca—Le dice con una sonrisa.**}**

C-e:!_hhmm!, bueno, si a ti te gusta ser el dominado…_

S-g: _que podríamos hacer nosotros_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: en otro "La rebelión de los unicornios" es un fanfic de traición, peleas y pación

C-e:_ con nombres y temas al estilo del anime_

S-g: tan solo chequen esto…

**{** - ¡Oye Twilight, deja disfrutar de la fiesta a tu novio!

- No somos novios, no digas tonterías Rainbow Dash.

…

La fiesta siguió y Twilight luego del comentario de Rainbow Dash, comenzó a tomar varias jarras cidra y además comenzó a tomar algunas copas de vino que había en la fiesta, algo molesta por el comentario, así que sin darse cuenta comenzó a tomar, más y más cidra con vino, una combinación bastante intensa para un pony que no estaba acostumbrada a beber esa cantidad de alcohol.

…

el resultado fue que la unicornio se había emborrachado, entonces empezó a bailar y a gritar ante la mirada atónita de sus amigas que nunca la habían visto en ese estado:

- ¡EEEESSSTA ES UNNNA HIP GRAANNN FIESSTAAHHH PPINKIEEEPPIIEEE! - Twilight lo dice mientras su cuerpo estaba tambaleándose.

- Oye dulzura, ¿te sientes bien? –pregunta Applejack.

- ¡CLAAAARROOOOHHH, QUUUE, HIP, ME SIENTOOO, HIP, BIENHHHHH! –responde Twilight.

…

YYYOOOO, NNNNOOOO ESSSTOOYYY HIP, BOOOORRRRACHA, ESSSTOYYY BIENNN Y DISSFRUFRUTANDO LAAAA FIESHHTA!**}**

S-g: yoooo, creo que hubo una confusión…

C-e: yo también lo creo, pues… _pensé que eran los de anime… no "Jersey shore" edición equestria _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: en "el ser que cayó en equestria" es un fic en el que Dr. Whoof se encuentra en equestria y es encontrado por Derpy

**{**La pegaso voló de reversa un rato, y decidió contemplar las gotas de lluvia, que normalmente le agradaba como mojaba su pelaje, pero esta ocasión era una lluvia triste, se quedo en tierra un buen rato y luego noto que oscureció deprisa, se dispuso a marcharse a su hogar y estaba por llegar pero de repente un objeto azulado choco contra ella y la mando a girar por todos lados.

Ella cayó a las afueras de Ponyville, cerca de la casa de Fluttershy y vio una extraña cabina de color azul que empezó hacer extraños sonidos, era como si unas llaves estuvieran rasgando las cuerdas de un piano.

…

aquel extraño ser que permanecía inconsciente y rodeado de telas, lo miro fijamente y noto una crin café con un pelaje del mismo color pero más claro y una_ cutie mark_ que tenia un reloj de arena.

En eso el ser extraño emitió sus primeras palabras en Equestria:

-Ah veamos, casco y casco, bueno tengo piernas, patas lo que sea. Seré bípedo o cuadrúpedo-en eso el ser contó sus extremidades con sus recién adquiridos cascos -Uno, dos tres, cuatro, cinco. ¡Tengo cinco patas!, no espera una de ellas no tiene, oh esperen esa no es una pata, ese es mi…- se interrumpió - ¿Por qué estoy desnudo?- **}**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (con cara de "este que se cree") _oooooohh… tu, maaaaldito presumido_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: tranquilo poni, mejor veamos lo que pasa con todos en "Mi primera noche de pesadilla" en el que (mira a su compañera) _ ya déjalo ir_

C-e: (respira profundo) _esta bien… esta bien, esta bien_

S-g: como decía en "Mi primera noche de pesadilla" las chicas disfrutan de la noche de disfraces en la que todas salen a festejar y incluyendo a-a, a fl-fluttershy

**{**"¿Sucede algo Fluttershy? Te ves nerviosa"

"E... es que no me gusta la Nightmare Night"-admitio al pegaso-"La verdad es que me da mucho miedo. Todos esos ponies con disfraces espeluznantes…"

"¿Espeluznantes?... ¿Por eso te encerraste el año pasado?"

Fluttershy asintió

"¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que asististe a aun Nightmare Night?"

"Nunca, desde que era una pequeña potranca…"-dijo recordando su primera Nightmare Night en la que se asusto tanto que…-"Jure nunca mas volver a salir en esa noche"

"No puedes esconderte para siempre"

"Pero puedo intentar"

"Vamos mañana vendre por ti e iremos juntas"

"¿Juntas? No lo se"

"Por favor te prometo que la pasaras muy bien"

Fluttershy penso por un momento…

"Esta bien… supongo que puedo… digo aunque sea solo un ratito"**}**

C-e: _¡No!... ¡NO flittershy! ¿Que no recuerdas la canción?_

[ (inserte canción de el Grinch) ]

-(cantaban al compas)

La malvada, Pinkie pie

Es perversa y muuuy siniestra

Pues

Te asesinara a cual rainbow

Es perversa como "Dexter" peor a la vez

No puedes romper una promesa

Sin que una ira se congrega

Si no te cuuuuidas

Terminaras despierto en una cama, raptado y sin escape

Se acercara y dirá entre locuras

"PASTELiiiiiiiLLOS"

Es la perversa, ¡Pinkie Pieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: _tranquilos, pinkie no desato su "Dexter interno", _pero eso no fue todo

C-e: no, pues después las chicas pudieron celebrar los juegos y demás que la noche les trajo

**{**Ambas se colocaron junto a la tina llena de agua y manzanas, Luna y Fluttershy se colocaron frente a frente

"Y… ahora"-grito Applejack

Fluttershy fijo una manzana cercana y se lanzo tras ella. Cuando emergió con la manzana en la boca se dio cuenta de que habia salpicado a Luna en todo al cara…

"Lo… lo lamento tanto"-dijo tras escupir la manzana-"No fue mi inten…"

Las disculpas de la pegas se interrumpieron cuando Luna golpeo con fuerza la superficie del agua salpicando a la pegaso de igual forma. Luna y Fluttershy sonrieron una a la otra y sin pensarlo se inicio una guerra de agua entre ambas.**}**

C-e: (comenzó a brincar en el hombro del humano) _¡CAMISETAS MOJADAS!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: _tranquilo viejo no es para tanto_

**/AHAHAHA/**

S-g: en "poni blood", o "el viaje de una vida" o como se llame el fanfic, trata de un tipo español, el cual se prepara para un viaje a una convención que se dara en Inglaterra

**{**"Hoy es el gran día". Dije entre bostezos en la primera hora de la

Mañana de un día sábado y soleado. Pues como he dicho hoy será un día genial, hoy es la primera vez que voy a una convención de comic y anime en Londres, quedarnos una semana y recorrer, conocer la hermosa ciudad Europea. Ah jeje donde están mis modales, me llamo Luis pero me dicen Lyon o li, actualmente vivo en Ibiza para ser exactos esta en islas canarias unos de los lugares mas turísticos de toda España

..

"a ver... mmm... In a new de Podicus, No... Mmm The princess and the urchin, No... Mmm... Just my luck, No... Mmm window to the other world, Nop...mmm... bueno ahora vamos al face... nada, bueno creo que debería levantarme." no soy un brony de closet y menos un brony de foros o esas cosas yo solo lo soy a mi manera.** }**

C-e: (mira en toda dirección en busca de su compañero) _aaaw, ¿shield-guy? ¿Donde estas?_

S-g: (grita a lo lejos) _¡Estoy en el Closet!_

**/AHAHAHA/**

C-e: _¿Qué diablos haces en el closet?_

S-g: _¡Estoy mirando la serie!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: ok… bueno entonces el capitulo termino así

**{**En nuestros asientos de 6 nos quedamos allí esperando hasta el momento de la verdad.

"Señores pasajeros" dijo la azafata por el micrófono delante de nosotros

"Por favor coloquen sus cinturones de seguridad"

"Amigos hagan caso a la belleza delante nuestro... " dijo Matt en forma picara, la azafata solo miro con cara de wtf? jeje

"Es para preservar su seguridad"

"Si, pues quiere que te proteja bombón"

"SETH!" dijimos el resto del grupo la azafata solo soltó una pequeña risita y se fue.

"Pero ahj " dijo seth un poco avergonzado y enojado

"Oigan no pueden esperar hasta Londres allí tendrán a muchas a quien espantar" le dijo Shine entre risas.**}**

S-g: (indignado) _¡CLAAAAAROO! Por que ustedes si pueden bromear con sus vecinos del norte… no que aquí, los gringos nos tienen en el "Tinmarin de do pingue" de países a invadir… muchas gracias árabes_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: mejor… toma un descanso

S-g: esta bien (sale de escena)

C-e:hablando de gringos leamos los fics americanos

**[aparece la bandera de los estados unidos de América, esta se empieza a alejar y podemos ver de que se trata de una cutie mark]**

**[Fics Americanos]**

C-e: "married life" es la continuación de "unlike couple" …es te fic nos muestra la vida de casados por parte de Celestia y Discor, l_a cual es extraña, pero nada se compara al terror, que todos los machos de cada especie sufrimos en algún momento_

**{**She glanced around for who she suspected to be Discord, and wasn't surprised when she saw his smirking face from across the dining table.

"Dear wife! How good to see you. Has Luna finally cooled off?" He immediately cut to the chase, his eyes skimming across the room in paranoia. He was afraid that she was suddenly going to pop out of nowhere and assault him, and as such he was prepared for anything.

"No, not really… But there is something I need to tell you. Something important." Seeing the seriousness in her voice, he quickly teleported beside her, waiting patiently for her to continue. "You see, when I went to the doctor's yesterday… I got some surprising news…"

"…And that news is?"

"…I'm pregnant…"**}**

C-e: _¡MIE&%+!... ¡NUNCA NOS DIGAN ESO! ¡MUJERES!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: (entra y sale corriendo_**) ¡ES EL FIN DEL MUNDO!**____**AAAAAAHHHH!... **_(entra y sale corriendo, de nuevo)_** AAAAAHHHH! ¡es peor que ver a justin en vivo! AAAAAHHHH!**_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (se calma un poco) _bueno… bueno.. dejando atrás la pesadilla_

S-g: (entra y sale corriendo) _**AAAAAHHHH!**_

C-e: como dije… _ dejando atrás la pesadilla_, leímos como celestial idea con los problemas de embarazo

**{** "Now, you say you've been experiencing some head pain? I wasn't expecting any until at least next week! Perhaps I should have given you some medication sooner…" A doctor dressed in a lab coat said, watching as Celestia tossed and turned in her bed.

"Well, just give me the damn morphine before I throw myself off the balcony!" She snapped at him, causing him to jump back in freight.

"Um, y-yes. Right a way Princess." The doctor fumbled through his pockets, taking a painfully long time to find the medicine. After what felt like eternity, he finally pulled out a small bottle and squinted to read the tiny letters. "Ah, yes, here it is! Now you should probably only take tw-" The doctor was cut off as Celestia snatched the bottle from his grasp and swallowed the entire thing in one gulp. She lay back against her pillow and immediately began to feel them take effect.**} **

C-e: ya sea habrán imaginado, la tremenda nota que se puso celestia

S-g: (entra con una mirada y caminar completamente perdido) _soy un pez en las nubes, bloc, bloc, blooc _ (sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: aaaaw… el estará bien, ojala pudiera decir lo mismo del pobre bebe

**{** From high in the air, Discord scanned the hedge maze, catching no sign of his drugged wife. "Celestia?" He called out into the cool night. "Celestia?" Hearing no response he sighed. "Now, where could she be? I just have to think like her! If I was a pregnant mare who swallowed a whole bottle of morphine, where would I be?"**}**

C-e: (pone una sonrisa) _¡Estaría con servicios infantiles!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (mira a la pantalla) _que bueno que se preocupan por el bebe._

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en "Who wants to marry a prince" nos sigue dejando sorprendidos,_ pues me alegra ver como, un montón de trepadoras fingen estar enamoradas de un príncipe, pero dejando a un lado a esas tipas_, el primer día de grabación fue en una fiesta nocturna, pero no se crean, nos impresiona la dedicación de los productores, al preparar el show

**{**The party started with a bang as party poppers blew up and spit out streamers. The disco ball started to spin again. A majority of the ponies were either dancing or lounging at the bar.

…

He gave the microphone back to Ed who continued, "This is Ed Weiss telling all you at home to visit Hoofbook to give your thoughts about the show and track us of Clopper for any updates. As for every pony here. Good night."

"And... cut!" Roll Em shouted. "That's a wrap ponies!"

The television crew cheered and started high fiving each other for a job well done on the first episode.

"Okay ladies the bars are still open if you still want to socialize. Other than that have a good night's rest! We'll still be filming all week for the next episode as promised." Stage Light announced.**}**

C-e:_No, que bárbaro, que genial y dedicado trabajo. Toda una fiesta bien coreografiada. Al fin, quien se da cuenta que los reality shows son una vil mentira _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: claro, esepto aquí en la sopa, donde somos lo mas sinceros posibles

S-g: (entra en escena) espera una minuto…

C-e: hey!... ¿mejor de la cabeza?

S-g: _aaaw, si_… pero espera un minuto, eso que acabas de decir, _¿entonces? Quiere decir que tu y… ella_

C-e: (refleja una sonrisa traviesa) si, si paso… tres veces… dos fueron seguidas

S-g:_!ooooh! eso es compadre _(da un saludo de puño)

**/WUUUUUUUUUUU/**

C-e: _meeeeee… gustan las minorías_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: aaaaw, no se crean, no se crean, es broma… _me gusta toda clase… pero ella es ardiente_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: bueno, ahora veamos lo que pasa en "twilight then twilight now" verán esta es una historia multi crosover de generaciones de MLP, en el cual el futuro sufre por culpa de las conspiraciones del pasado y en el pasado comienzan a liderar con los problemas que dieron la amenaza actual…_ y si, lo se, suena confuso, pero si les gusta "la bella y el saqueador", no creo que tengan problema con esta. _ ¡LO SE! Somos perversos aquí en la sopa,

**{**"Hey, you big lug!" Firefly called to her husband. "Get you flank over here, and get some of this soup while it's still hot!" She spooned out a dish of soup from the large kettle, holding the ladle in her mouth.

"Wait, you cooked it?" Thundercloud asked, looking around nervously. "Ummm, I don't think I'm hungry, dear."

"HEY!" The angry mare snorted. "I did NOT spend an hour over this freakin' pot, just so you could go grab something unhealthy from the mess hall!" She flew up and stared him in the eye. "Now sit down and EAT!"

He sat down and stared unhappily at the soup, while Firefly looked on.**}**

Ambos: (ríen maniacamente) MMMJUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, _somos malos_

C-e: pero no tanto como el truco que tuvieron que hacer los chicos malos en el fic, eso si es maldad

**{**In another part of the compound, Midnight was preparing a spell to use on his lackey, Bronco.

"Are you sure this is goin' ta work?" Bronco asked Midinght. "They seem a bit too smart to fall for a trick like this, boss."

"It will work, so long as you play your part correctly." Midinght hissed back, his horn glowing. "I've been working on this spell for weeks... it will give you her appearance, voice and body language. All you have to do is say your lines..."

The unicorn mage cast his spell, and Bronco's shape and form shifted and twisted into that of another pony...**}**

C-e: pretendió ser la princesa y ¡waooo! Enserio… sorprendente, que maldad…_ un hechizo para travestis… eso supera cualquier otro mal _

S-g: en "Detective Derpy, On The Case!" es un fanfic en el que derpy intenta resolver un misterio muy importante…___¿Quién robo los lentes de rainbow? _

**{**"Detective Derpy!" said Derpy loudly and proudly. "I'll find your sunglasses Rainbow Dash!"

"Derpy, you don't need a hat-"

Derpy got up in Rainbow Dash's face with an angry look. "What do you mean 'Don't need a hat'? I'm a detective. Detectives wear hats. I'm wearing a hat. Do the math!"

"I, er... what?"

Derpy backed up. "I'll be getting those fifty bits to pay for detective pants too! Picture me in pants, Rainbow Dash!"

Derpy spun and did a pose, making Rainbow Dash giggle a bit.

"Fine, if you really want to try to find my sunglasses..."**}**

S-g: _asi es, derpy esta en el caso, ya saben que significa_

C-e: _ENTRADA ESTILO, C.S.I._

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**{**_iiiiYEEEEEAAAH, TAAAAN, TAN TAN_

Derpy aparece con un traje elegante de color negro, lentes de sol. Su melena era alborotada por el viento mientras montaba una lancha por el mar, a toda velocidad. **}**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e:_ tu puedes derpy, tu puedes_

**{**Derpy got out her small recorder and pressed the record button, not taking her eyes off of the ponies, who may have stolen her friend's sunglasses.

"_Tuesday... or maybe it's Wednesday... I need to ask somepony..._"

She removed her hoof from the record button and approached a nearby pony. "Excuse me sir, what day is it?"

"Wednesday."

Derpy went back to her seat and pushed the record button again.

"_Wednesday! Somepony stole Rainbow Dash's sunglasses, and I'm going to find them. I'll bring that pony... to justice!_"

She hit the table hard to emphasise her point, sending a hot cup of coffee into the air and making it spill all over somepony's head, burning them.

"MY EYES! **THEY BURRRNNN!**" **}**

C-e: (finge hablar con el poni) _muy bien, ya esta herido, ahora… ¿puede contestarnos unas preguntas señor?_

**{** MY EYES! **THEY BURRRNNN!**" **}**

S-g: _!Deje de gritar y responda! ¿ha visto unos lentes oscuros?(_muestra una foto de rainbow)

**/AHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**{** MY EYES! **THEY BURRRNNN!**" **}**

C-g: bueno, dejando a un lado los fic americanos, leamos ahora lo que paso en "los ponis que destruían libros" en donde, _a rainbow le "rompen el libro"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: _no, no mal entiendan_, le rompen un libro de "Daring do" y alguien atento contra rainbow, lean

**{**Rainbow termino dio pausa a su libro puesto que era muy noche y tenía que acomodar nubes por la mañana.

-Ojala no sea con Derpy-comento en voz alta Rainbow.

De repente Rainbow se dispuso a dormir, aunque no sin antes escuchar un ruido siniestro como que de alguien dando de golpes sin control, pero el sueño era tan fuerte que decidió ignorarlo.

A la mañana siguiente despertó y noto que se le había hecho tarde y se fue volando sin ni siquiera desayunar. Hiso su trabajo de control de clima y regreso a casa para retomar su lectura y vio que su libro le habían arrancado las hojas.

-¡En nombre de Celestia quien haría algo así!}

C-e: (finge estar en una escena del crimen) _hmm?... bueno es una escena muy violenta_

S-g: _si, lose, bueno, ya termine de recoger pistas… que cree usted teniente hoves_

Derpy: (entre en escena ) _buen, creo que tenemos otro caso entre manos (_toma unos lestes negros delgados y de manera super dramática se los pone en los ojos) y creo que _ya todos saben lo que significa… voy a hacer una entrada dramática _(sale de escena)__

**{**_iiiiYEEEEEAAAH, TAAAAN, TAN TAN_

Derpy aparece con un traje elegante de color negro, lentes de sol. Su melena era alborotada por el viento mientras montaba una lancha por el mar, a toda velocidad. **}**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**/TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP, TAP/**

C-e: _luego en la historia rainbow fue con twilight y bueno, creo que mejor lean esto _

**{**-Pero tienes que entenderme, rayos, la historia me llamo la atención, y es que yo leí un libro de Daring Do y su amigo Adolf Von Hooves que apareció en el libro del _cáliz,_ lo traiciono en este nuevo libro-comento Rainbow frustrada.

-¡Sin _spoilers_ Rainbow! - grito Twilight.**}**__

S-g: si, rainbow_… ese es nuestro trabajo aquí en la sopa_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: veamos los de acción

**[explosiones, rayos láser, ponis peleando, mas explosiones, caballos con metralletas, lanza granadas, ponis al estilo halo y a la velocidad de un tajo de espada el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS DE ACCIÓN]**

S-g: en "Game of tr.." ¡DIOGO! "la tempestad" nos sorprende con la guerra entre grifos y ponis. Pero en los últimos capítulos, uno de los príncipes grifos lucho por primera vez contra rarity e intento tomar el elemento de la generosidad, bla, bla, blaa. Pero fuera de eso, logro concordar con migo en algo

**{**-Interesante, uno de los elementos de la armonía supongo. Mi prometida me advirtió que no debía tomarlos a la ligera. Unicornio, blanca, crin purpura. ¿Generosidad?

…

-¿Intentando un nuevo truco, he? Creo que no aprecias tu piel.

Un pequeño fragmento de joya salió disparado del carro y golpeo al príncipe grifo al mismo tiempo que estallaba. Este se movió varios pasos hacia el lado al mismo tiempo que giraba hacia Rarity.

-Suficiente, vales lo mismo muerta que viva, y esa tonta no ha hecho nada por mi últimamente**}**

S-g: no eres el único a quien no le han echo un favor, créeme, ¿tu que dices?

C-e: bueno yo…

S-g: no te hablaba a ti (mira y apunta en dirección al suelo) _le hablaba a el_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: en la "ultima cabalgata" la invasión a equestria por los ponis nórdicos ha comenzado, pero "northern" el rey invasor y enamorado de pinkie deja en claro a uno de sus generales que debe hacer en caso de su caida

**{**-parece que ya están alistando sus fuerzas –dijo Warhorse, mientras a la lejanía se veían las tropas desembarcando de dirigibles y vagones de tren –sugiero que ataquemos ahora, antes de que estén listos para enfrentarnos

-no lo haremos –dijo Northern, avanzando hacia la multitud –aun no, primero la joya de Equestria –el resto del camino la pasaron en silencio hasta que entre la multitud contemplo a una pony rosa –Warhorse, ves a aquella pony, a la distancia –el pony asintió –ella es la pony de quien te conté, si llego a morir, tu deber es con ella, con nadie mas

-si señor **}**

C-e: (finge ser el general) _pero con eso te refieres a que puedo… tuuuu sabes… por que viéndola de cerca no esta tan mal… bueno solo te digo… por que si tu crees que vas a morir, tal ves se me de una oportunidad luego, tu sabes, si se siente sola y eso_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: mientras tanto en "la antigua corona" las cosas se pusieron muy pelegrosas, ya que twilight murió, y el resto de los ponis se preguntan que aran sin ella. Pero yo les diré que van a hacer, no mucho solo tentar a la muerte

**{****-¿y como seria? Mejor aun ¿ahora sin Twiligth como va a hacerlo sin perder el control?-** pregunto Rainbow caminando por el cuartel viendo a todo el ejercito pelear y entrenar.

**-para eso tuvimos una idea, pero para entrenarlo es fácil…pelea, demostró su poder peleando contra mi y luego lo volvió a mostrar contra el dragón, es obvio habrá que hacerlo pelear para que despierte su poder y tena una perspectiva el mismo de como dominarlo-** dijo Phobos caminando delate del grupo –**HEY USTEDES, DESCANSARAN CUANDO ESTEN MUERTOS O LES DE PERMISO PONGANSE A ENTRENAR**- les grito a dos holgazanes para que regresaran a practicar y estos del sustos volvieron a sus actividades.

**-amm su idea suena bien excepto por el echo de que yo peleare…y siendo ese el caso ¿contra quien?-**

-**yo**- al escuchar a la princesa Luna la miraron incrédulos –**así es, yo seré tu oponente-**

**-¿esta segura? digo…¿no seré demasiado para usted?**- dijo en tono sarcástico y burlesco a los demás también les hacia algo de gracia.**}**

C-e: (finge ser luna) _tranquilo, que no importa, es solo un entrnamiento, tan solo eres un poni con poderes infernales incontrolables, y no creo que tengamos problemas, no mas no te encabr+&$# cuando te golpee sin piedad_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: pasemos a los románticos

**[Corazón por aquí y por acá, estos se rompen y el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS ROMANTICOS]**

C-e: en "el comienzo de un romance" el fic le$&* entre rainbow y A.J. en el cual ambas muestran su amor a la otra, _y con eso me refiero al sexo._ Ero hay problemas cuando al parecer fluttershy se siente traicionada por que ella también quiere a rainbow. Pero descuiden, la pegaso mas rápida de equestria esta dispuesta a tratar con su amiga para aclarar las cosas y no perder su amistad…_u en otras palabras "dejarse violar"_

**{** no puedo, de verdad no puedo…-me dije negando con la cabeza

-¿q-que no puedes?- escuche una suave voz nerviosa frente a mi

-¡kyaaaa!- grité espantada y caí sobre mi trasero.

-t-tengo que hablar contigo- susurro sin mirarme a los ojos

…

-Rainbow Dash…- sus ojos se inundaban en lágrimas, ella no es tonta, sabía todo lo que ese berrinche significaba- perdóname- la escuche decir nuevamente con cabeza gacha…pero esta vez…esta vez el aura a su alrededor era diferente, mostraba rabia e indignación

Fluttershy corrió hacía a mí y me besó apasionadamente arrinconándome contra la pared, me comenzó a tocar en partes prohibidas sin ningún pudor. Ya no la reconocía, ya no era la tierna Fluttershy tímida y abstraída, era una Fluttershy que me miraba lujuriosa mientras me tocaba y me arrinconaba sin posibilidad alguna de escapar.

Esta clase de sexo era totalmente distinto a como es con Applejack, me daba asco, miedo y dolor

…

-Flutter…yo…yo te quiero mucho, eres mi mejor amiga…yo siempre ¡siempre! Desde que eramos niñas prometí que te protegería, que estaría contigo y nunca dañaría tu corazón, pero ahora…¡Dime! ¡dime! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para sanar tu corazón?-yo también ahora, estaba llorando- No puedo entregarte mi corazón…tu sabes perfectamente a quien le pertenece pero…si hay algo que pueda hacer para curarte y que todo vuelva a la normalidad yo…-no pude terminar de hablar cuando…

-¡ten sexo conmigo! ¡hasme el amor como se lo haces a Applejack!-**}**

C-e: _¡wooooouu!... descuiden, fluttershy tan solo fue… "asertiva"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

S-g: dímelo a mi (le corre un escalofrió)

C-e: espera (mira en dirección a su compañero) _¿tu si sabes?_

S-g: aaaaaaaaw… _no_

C-e: hmmmm… bueno. Lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[aparece un enorme y dorado trofeo, este en su cabeza tiene un libro dorado el cual tiene escrito]**

**[PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA]**

S-g: ya habíamos hablado de "la revolución de los unicornios" al principio del show, pero sin duda alguna este cacho de escritura se gana el primer lugar por lo que es

**{**- ¡PORQUE NO ESTUVO AQUI, PORQUE NO ESTUVO CONMIGO CUANDO LA NECESITABA! -Twilight pierde los estribos por completo por un un momento, y comienza a recriminar a su mentora, ya que ella habia desaparecido dejandola sola afrontar toda esta lucha junto a sus amigas y ellas ya no estaban con ella.

- Tranquila mi querida estudiante. -dice Celestia trantando de calmarla.

- ¡YO LA NECESITABA, LA LLAMABA CUANDO BLADE ME ATACÓ, PORQUE NO IMPIDIO QUE MATARAN A MIS AMIGAS, PORQUE NO ENFRENTO USTED A KYRA! ¡PORQUE MIERDA NO LO HIZO!

- Era necesario, dependia de ustedes defender esta amenaza. -dijo la princesa Celestia siempre en un tono muy calmado, no dejandose irritar por las palabras de Twilight.

- ¡NECESARIO UNA MIERDA! ¡PARA QUE CARAJOS ME HA HECHO QUE ESTUDIE LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD, PARA QUE TERMINE LLORANDO A MIS AMIGAS EN UN CEMENTERIO, QUE ACASO ESA ERA SU INTENCIÓN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO MALDITA HIJA DE YEGUA!**}**

C-e: (mira a fondo la pantallita) _oooooooh! No, manches… no… no lo puedo creer_

S-g: _holly %&+&*… ¿es de verdad? _

Derpy: (entra en escena e igual de impactada)_ what tha $&*+# ¡¿pero que es eso?_

S-g: _oooh dioooos, ¡mio no lo puedo creer ¡_

C-e: lo se… _es como algo imposible, es, es un mi-m-milagro_

Derpy: _(__lo toca con sus patas) __es de verdad, ¡Es de Verdad!_

S-g: !_lo se!... ¡Alguna vez en su alguien tuvo las pelotas para escribir a twilight así! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-e: (saco su teléfono) _ esto definitivamente estará en Twitter _(toma una foto)

S-g: (saca sus iphone y hace lo propio) _¡Olvida Eso!...!Creelo o no, esto va para Replay!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

(tema de salida)

C-e: bueno eso…

S-g: …a sido

C-e: todo aquí…

S-g: ..en la

C-e:Sopa

S-g no dejen de sintonizarnos, también les recordamos que la sopa esta disponible a descarga de fanfiction net

C-e: le agradecemos a derpy por estar aquí con nosotros, soy caballo-escudo

S-g: y yo chico-escudo (shield-guy)

Ambos: ¡hasta la próxima!

**Eso fue todo por parte de EE, no olviden dejar sus comentarios o amenazas al final, grasias por sintonizar "LA SOPA"**

LA SOPA


	6. Chapter 6

**para entender el humor, cheuquen**

**htt p:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v=8fasPTs9T X0**

**htt p:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 7wIu8frR6Ik&feature =related**

**htt p:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v =VY8-xWqws7M**

**http :/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= 8Xsx7dwk5yE**

**.com/watch?v=W_fSc3uuaxU**

* * *

><p><strong>Hola damas y caballeros, están sintonizando el programa mas extraña en cuanto a humor, prepárense pues aquí la comida mas preferida de todos, aquí esta "La Sopa"<strong>

**Hoy, aprenderemos como no ser un poni en"el ser que cayó a equestria"**

**{**¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la pegaso.

-¡Plátanos y a mí me agradan los plátanos!- comento sonriente el Doctor.**}**

**Nuevo en "la bella y el saqueador"**

**{**—Hay herejes e idólatras en todas las razas, que no creen en los verdaderos Dioses. Desde los yehudíos y adonitas de Ándalos, los aslamanes de Krallikistán, aquellos asquerosos paganos de Sindhu..., todos le dieron la espalda a la Verdadera Fe, y nos combatieron. Por eso, desde hace siglos, milenios, hemos trabajado para despertar a los verdaderos Dioses para que purifiquen el mundo pecador con llamas sagradas.

Se cubre la cara con los cascos.**}**

"**La tempestad" llega ala sopa una vez mas **

**{**-No lo descompuse. La efectividad del hechizo depende de la conexión entre el que busca y lo que se busca. No tengo ninguna conexión profunda con ninguno de los que dejamos atrás. Ni siquiera con la princesa Luna, por eso no funciona tan bien como cuando buscábamos a Pinkie. Además solo vi a Trixie utilizarlo una vez.

La pegaso azul se rasco la cabeza.

-¿Entonces como encontró Trixie a Pinkie?**}**

**Y nuestra invitada de hoy no sabe cuando cerrar la boca**

**{**-sabes me gustan las fiestas, es difícil ser la señora de las fiestas, ¿las fiestas tendrán su propia reina? Si no me meteré en lios, pero no creo, o si, no lo se, solo se que me encaaaaaaantan la fiestas, sabes que tal vez agá una fiesta aquí, ¡siiii! Será divertido, yo traigo la sopa… JAJAJAJA, eso fue un chiste**}**

**Y aquí, de regreso, su anfritrion de hoy, el es "CHICO-ESCUDO"**

**/YEEEEEiiiiiii/**

C-E: (entra en escena) Hola damas y caballeros, estoy de regreso a conducir el programa, no se preocupen por "Caballo escudo" el sigue trabajando para EE, pero creo que ahora después de que me suplió se merece unas vacaciones. Bueno hoy comenzamos con noticias de celebridades.

**[noticias de celebridades]**

C-E: nuestro pequeño amigo spike, fue arrestado por la policía por secuestro planificado de bebes y aunque las investigaciones siguen pendiente, nuestro pequeño amigo declaro lo siguiente

["No fue mi culpa, esto es un error, fui victima de las circunstancias de la situación, yo solo quería descubrir quien soy en el mundo, todo fue culpa de unos dragones adolecentes brabucones"]

-:!Es imposible!... esto esta muy, muy, pero muy mal_… ¡todos saben que los brabucones solo fastidian en la escuela! _(apunta con el dedo)_ Y tu no asistes a la escuela, no quieras echar le la culpa a otros… ¡Policía! ¡ARRESTEN A ESE ROBA NIÑOS!... ¡QUE TAMPOCO ESTUDIA!... si, si… añadan eso al registro _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: bueno cambiando de tema… "Recién llegados" es un nuevo fic en el que unos hermanos son arrastrados a equestria, _por quien sabe que _pero al menos aquí aprendemos de lo bueno de los lazos de hermandad

**{**El celular marcaba las 1:19, cuando escuche a mi hermana subir las escaleras hacia su habitación.

Me encontraba recostado en mi cama estudiando para la Evaluación de ingles, cuando unos calcetines golpearon mi cara.

Frente de mi estaba mi hermanita intentando ocultar su sonrisa,

-¿Qué haces?- Dije mientras me levantaba de mi cama, arqueando una ceja.

-Venia a asegurarme que no te hayas dormido, después de todo tienes que estudiar para tu examen de ingles. Tienes suerte de tener una hermana tan buena como yo-

-Ah, que buena hermanita eres, pero la próxima vez, no me tires tus calcetines usados para revisar si estoy despierto o no- El sarcasmo de mis palabras era tan obvio que hasta ella se podría dar cuenta.

-¿No tendrías que estar durmiendo ya? Creo que mañana tienes clases-

-Uuuh, que aburrido eres-

-Lo se, vete a dormir Carina. Mañana tienes clases-**}**

C-E: _al menos ambos se apoyan para sus estudios esolares…_

[Imagen de Twilight]

_-:No como otrossssss_ (mira la imagen de la unicornio) …_si, te estoy hablando a ti_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: después los dos hermanos fueron, de alguna manera llavados a otro mundo

**{**-¿Eh, estoy… .Cayendo?-

-¡Pablo!-

Observe encima mío y allí estaba Carina, sujetándose como podía a mi brazo, ¿Ella también estaba aquí?

La sujete del brazo y la abrace, protegiéndola con mi cuerpo, el golpear esos árboles ya era un hecho. Pero si yo recibía el daño en lugar de mi hermana estaría más que feliz de hacerlo.

Antes de impactar los árboles no pude resistir gritar, sabia que eso iba a doler. Así que… ¿Para que contenerme?

-¡Mierdaaaaaaaaaaaa!-

Choque contra muchas ramas de distintos tamaños, pero todas dolían igual. El dolor que sentí al impactar el suelo era el peor que había experimentado en toda mi vida, comencé a retorcerme en el suelo. Pero no sentía que me había roto nada… Así que eso es de agradecer.

…

Tome un poco de aire, y esforzando mis doloridos músculos me puse de pie lentamente.

-Pa... ¿Pablo?-

-Ey… ¿Cómo estas?-

-¡Idiota, no te preocupes por mi. Tu recibiste los golpes! ¡¿En que estabas pensando?, pudiste haberte lastimado seriamente incluso podrías haber muerto!-

-Je…No te libraras tan fácilmente de mi…después de todo tengo que cuidarte-**}**

-: al menos tú si la cuidas…

[imagen de Twilight]

-: _no como otrossssss _(mira la imagen) _ esto no se a terminado _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: hablemos de pollitas

[Pollitas, hombre]

C-E: muchos rumores y mentiras sobre el estilo de vida de Pinkie Pie han ido en asenso por el estilo de vida que ella tiene, fiestas, fiestas, día y noche, por cualquier motivo o ridiculez, muchas celebraciones y sin parar a lo cual muchos dicen "es malo para la salud". _Pero descuiden, EE no piensa igual, de echo la cadena a comenzado a discutir sobre la creación de un nuevo rality show, ¡SI! estoy hablando de "Jersey shore edición Equestria" _

**/YEiiiiiiiiiii/**

-: …_dios nos salve_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: estoy hablando enserio

**/…../**

C-E: en "Un mar de recuerdos" es un oneshot en el que guilda decide vengarse de rainbow y todas las demás ponis. ¿Cómo? Se preguntaran, bueno, se los diré…

**{**_ Mientras, un grifo estaba escuchando esto, y sin que los demás se dieran cuenta, las ato y las llevo el rancho_

_-AYYUDA-decían las ponis_

_-Rainbow, esto es tu culpa-dijo el grifo mientras dejaba ver quien era_

_-Gilda, aunque me fuera con las ponis, no las tienes que atar_

_-Claro que si-_

_-Ya se lo que vas a hacer, y solo necesitas hacerlo conmigo-_

_-No, lo voy a hacer con todas-_

_-AUXXILIOOO-_

_2 Horas después, Big Machintosn estaba buscando a AppleJack,_

…

_para su sorpresa, había rojo por todas partes, y aquellas que una vez fueron las portadoras de la magia, honestidad y lealtad, ya no tenían la vida, lo único que había era una pluma de grifo,_** }**

-:_ fue %#$5& salvaje_

**/OOOOOHHH/**

C-E: en "la vida que comenzó como un sueño" es otra historia en el que un humano entra en equestria, en esta ocasión Héctor entro al mundo de los poni

**{**Después de caminar por al menos 15 minutos logre salir del bosque, pero no me espera ver lo que me encontré, se trataba de una casa rodeada por varios animales, nunca había visto algo así, era increíble, luego logre ver a una figura amarilla que me llamo la atención, pues se trataba de un Pegaso, '¿Un Pegaso?, Se supone que no existen, definitivamente ya no estoy en Yucatán, o en la Tierra', Me acerque un poco con cuidado para no espantar a la criatura, pero fue inútil, pues me había visto, inmediatamente corrió directo a la casa y cerró la puerta, '¿Cerro la puerta?, Ok, ahora si estoy confundido, tal vez los caballos o ponis de aquí son más inteligentes, tal vez pueda comunicarme con la criatura' pensé, me acerque a la puerta y la toque 3 veces, no hubo respuesta, ¿Tan asustada esta de mi?, toque por segunda vez, aun si respuesta, tal vez si la llamo me entenderá.

"¿Hola?, Por favor abre la puerta, no voy a acerté daño, solo quiero saber donde estoy, lo prometo" le dije para tratar de calmarla, en ese momento abrió la puerta lentamente, ahí pude verla con más claridad, en efecto, se trataba de un Pegaso de pelo amarillo con una larga crin rosada la cual le tapaba uno de sus ojos azules, en ese momento ella hablo.

"¿Promesa Pinky?" me dijo de una forma tímida, tal vez siga algo asustada, en ese no sabía de lo que hablaba pero ni modo, tuve que seguirle el juego.**}**

-: (tenia escalofríos) _así comienza, luego terminas en un episodio de "Homeland" _

**/AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA/**

-: veamos ahora, los que parecen anime

**[estrellas ninja, espadas samurái, esferas del dragón, barco pirata, chicas bien proporcionadas, libretas negras y por ultimo la bandera de Japón]**

**[Parecen anime] **

C-E: "school days", nos dio mas fluttermac de que reírnos en los últimos capítulos, pues verán hubo una fiesta de disfraces, luego la típica historia de la chica a quien la quieran viola, pero la salvan, el chico queda lastimado y luego la típica declaración de amor. _Pero eso no le sigue quitando lo gracioso al fluttermac_

**{**—Bueno creo que es mejor que dejemos descansar a Big Mac un rato—Dijo Rarity—Fluttershy ¿Por qué no te quedas por si el grandote necesita algo?—Y le guiño un ojo.

Todos salieron dejándolos… solos.

—No tuve tiempo para agradecerte por lo que paso allí afuera—La chica muy roja se empezó a acercar, el rubio no paso esto por alto y se puso nervioso—Sólo quiero, decirte, gracias, héroe—Y termino la distancia que había entre ellos, planteándole un cálido, suave y tierno beso en la boca, con mucha dulzura y delicadeza, cuando termino, se quedaron mirando el uno a otro, a los ojos, muy rojos y emocionados, Big Mac le devolvió el beso un poco mas apasionado, un poco más rudo, pero de todas formas intentando ser tierno y delicado.

Fluttershy se separo, era demasiada emoción en un sólo día para ella, dio un grito ahogado y callo desmayada.**}**

C-E: woooouu… lo siento Mac… _no creo que existan pastillas de duración para mujer _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero ahí no termina la cosa pues, en el siguiente capitulo nuestra amiga Pinkie, se le da de acosadora sexual, ¿a quien? Bueno, no a nadie en especial, solo a la versión humana de discord

**{**—¿De quién?—Pregunto intrigada, ya que no era normal que su amiga se enamorara y menos tan perdidamente.

—Del profesor Discord, por supuesto—Dijo en un suspiro.

Twilight que estaba tomando una soda, se atraganto, Pinkie empezó a golperla en la espalda mientras ella tosía estruendosamente.

—Pinkie, como puedes decir eso, el es un profesor y tu sólo eres una niña—le contesto Twilight, recuperando el aliento.

—Y el es mejor que cualquier hombre de mi edad, es tan espontaneo, tan divertido, tan guapo, tan maduro e inmaduro a la vez—Decía soñadoramente la joven de ojos azules.

—Pinkie, por más que me duela decirte esto, el profesor jamás se fijaría en ti, para él sólo eres una alumna mas, tal vez te tenga más aprecio por participar tanto en su clase, pero nada más que eso, el jamás se fijaría en alguien como tú, mejor haz lo que es correcto—Twilight le toco el hombro y le sonrió tiernamente.

—Tienes razón, Twilight—Dijo agachando la cabeza—¡Voy a hacer que el profesor se enamore de mí!—Dijo gritando y con una gran sonrisa, y sin dejar que Twilight le dijera algo, salió corriendo a gran velocidad del comedor, en busca del profesor.**}**

-: (habla por teléfono) _a, sí policía, ¿cuanto pagan por delatar a un posible pedófilo?... okey tan solo espere mi confirmación…_

**{**En su salón el profesor Discord revisaba, unos últimos exámenes, cuando la puerta se abrió estruendosamente y entro Pinkie

—Señorita Pinkamena, que la trae por aquí—le dice con una sonrisa, el profesor.

—Bueno profesor, yo vengo a decirle—Estaba muy sonrojada pero nada nerviosa—Que yo, LO AMO—le grito efusivamente la chica.

El pobre hombre de 27 años no supo cómo reaccionar ante las palabras de la niña, más que con una cara de asombro, Pinkie sin perder tiempo se acerco al profesor y lo abrazo muy fuertemente.

—Vamos profesor, usted sabe que siente los mismo por mí, no lo niegue—Discord sin poder hablar aun por el shock, no atino a hacer otra cosa más que salir corriendo del lugar—Me encanta que se recitan, eso quiere decir que quiere que me esfuerce por él, y ESO HARE—Grito la loca chica, y salió corriendo tras su amado.**}**

-: (continua hablando por teléfono) _aaaaw, si, mire cambie de opinión, ¿Cuánto pagan por ordenes de restricción?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Pinkie Pie: ¡Hey! Chico escudo, ¡¿Qué haces? Ese es un teléfono, ¡WOOOO! Nunca había visto uno, ¿con quien hablas?

C-E: (cuelga) con nadie en especial. Damas y caballos, es Pikimena Pie

**/YEEiiiiiii/**

C-E: bueno es un placer tener aquí Pinkie, ¿dime te esta gustando el show?

PP: OOOOOOHH! Esto a sido asombroso, es como lo mejor que me a pasado en 4 horas, pr que 4 horas atrás me encontré una rosquilla y estaba deliciosa…

C-E: me alegro por ti pinkie, dime te an afectado esos comentarios de que eres una adicta a la fiesta, _como si fueras una snooki 2_

PP: no, yo me alegro, sabes no me importa por que yo amo las fiestas, sabes me gustan las fiestas, es difícil ser la señora de las fiestas, ¿las fiestas tendrán su propia reina? Si no me meteré en lios, pero no creo, o si, no lo se, solo se que me encaaaaaaantan la fiestas, sabes que tal vez agá una fiesta aquí, ¡siiii! Será divertido, yo traigo la sopa… JAJAJAJA, eso fue un chiste… sabes

C-E: aaw, pinkie

PP: yo creo que este lugar necesita un poco de brillo… uuuh! ¿Esa pantallita es de verdad?

C-E: Pinkie…

PP: ¿puedo cambiar el canal?

C-E: ¡Pinkie!

PP: ¿estamos en una sala o en pantalla verde?

C-E: ¡PINKIE PIE!

PP: ¿Qué pasa?

C-E: ¿me dejas seguir con el programa por favor?

PP: claro (sale de escena)

C-E: gracias (suspira, luego de unos segundos saca su teléfono) _quinientos, eeh, déjeme pensarlo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: bueno veamos ahora lo que pasa en fics americanos

**[aparece la bandera de los estados unidos de América, esta se empieza a alejar y podemos ver de que se trata de una cutie mark]**

**[Fics Americanos]**

C-E: en el reality show de "quien quiere casarse con un príncipe" la primera competencia dio inicio, la cual fue una carrera por los alrededores de canterlot

**{**Hello ladies and welcome again to Who Wants to Marry a Prince!" The host Ed Weiss shouted in good spirits. Most of the ponies cheered in response. "Hope you ladies had a good nights rest because today is going to be a fun filled afternoon!"

Pinkie Pie jumped from behind the crowd to shout, "YAY!"

Pinkie: Hi my name is Pinkie Pie. I like to party, I love sweets and have fun with my friends! But since this the confessional room from what they told me. I guess I should say. It is totally worth being here! The first night was great! I got to dance with the prince! Though he seemed rather shy. But inside I know he's a nice pony that wants to be loved. Hey what's this do?

Roll Em: DON'T TOUCH THE CAMERA!

Ed Weiss continued talking, "Today the crew asked all of you ladies to wear your running gear. If you didn't have any they provided you with some on the house." He smiled to see the mares were wearing from either sweat pants, shorts to skinny tank tops and hoodies. "As you can guess. We are going to do a mile run from the castle all the way around Canterlot."**}**

-: _así es bit&%$ ¡corran!, ¡corran!... a ver quien es la trepadora mas desesperada _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "Poemario" es una recolección de poemas dedicados a algunos ponis, en esta ocasión, fue un tributo, creo que a flttershy, o a la casa de fluttershy

**{**Yo soy el árbol tímido  
>rodeado de hojas fuertes<br>de las profundidades de la aurora,  
>y pájaros de hogar cíclico,<br>e hijos del bosque silente  
>se reúnen a esta hora.<br>Yo les reparto mi sangre  
>y mis frutos y mis hojas,<br>les doy mi tronco y mis raíces.  
>Que se llenen con mi carne<br>de amarilla ira coja  
>y me aniden codornices.<p>

Yo soy un árbol en ciernes,  
>esto es lo que pienso y no digo<br>para no crecer lo malo.  
>Me digo que no ceje<br>contra mi más grande enemigo:  
>Fluttershy el árbol amargo<br>la de la furia incontrolada,  
>el huracán de mar espeso<br>que da a la tierra el duro fin.  
>Esta es una pequeña balada<br>enviada a mí con un enorme beso  
>de mi gran fan Wandering Wing.<strong>}<strong>

PP: chico escudo, ¿sabes que hubiera pasado si ese poema hubiera sido para mí?

C-E: ¿Qué pinkie?

PP: yo hubiera dicho…_!OOOOH! DIOS MIO…UN ARBOL QUE HABLA_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

PP: eso y _una fiesta por mudarme de casa _(sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: leamos ahora los románticos

**[Corazón por aquí y por acá, estos se rompen y el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS ROMANTICOS]**

C-E: en el one shot de "veinticuatro" a _nuestro amiguito que no asiste a la escuela;_ spike, logra convencer a twiligth para que le aplique un hechizo el cual lo convierte en un poni por veinticuatro horas, tiempo suficiente para enamorar a rarity

**{**"¿Funciono?"-dijo el unicornio con la voz de Spike. Se acerco a un espejo admirando su imagen-"Funciono. Mirame, soy un unicornio. Y un muy apuesto si me permites decirlo"

"Te dije que podía hacerlo"-respondio exhausta por la cantidad de magia que gasto en el hechizo-"Voy a descansar un rato"

"¿Te importa si salgo un momento y pruebo mi nueva apariencia?"

"Claro"-respondio la unicornio

"Gracias Twilight, realmente aprecio lo que hiciste"

"De nada, solo por favor no hagas nada loco o imprudente"

"Por favor ¿que podría hacer yo?"

Spike salió de la biblioteca con un poco **}**

C-E: (finge tener un radio)_control, responda control_

PP: _aquí control_

C-E: _le tengo malas noticias, señorita Pie_

PP: _¿Cuáles? ya encontraron al roba niños y el atentado terrorista_

C-E: (finge seriedad) _no, me temo que no y eso no es lo peor, creemos que el desgraciado finge ser un poni ahora _

PP: _cielos santo… ¿Cuánto tiempo tenemos?_

C-E:_ solo veinticuatro _

**24: 60: 59**

**24: 60: 58**

**24: 60: 57**

**24: 60: 56**

**24: 60: 55**

**24: 60: 54**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "encuentro naranja" un poni cultivador de naranjas llega a la ciudad, y con su llegada, el _monopolio de la familia Apple se ve en peligro y A.J. ara lo que sea para proteger su negocio _

**{**Applejack se encontraba en su pequeño puesto en PonyVille. Esos días las ventas no iban muy bien, los ponys habían puesto su atención en un nuevo puesto en el pueblo. Hacia pocos días habían llegado al pueblo un par de ponys con un gran carro con naranjas y con la época de la gripe tan cerca, eran la novedad en el lugar.

Vio a Pinkie Pie regresar saltando con sus alforjas llenas de esta fruta y no pudo evitar soltar una queja.

AJ: - Oh no! Pinkie Pie! ¿Tu también?

Pinkie: - ¿yo que? – dijo al momento de detenerse y mirar a su alrededor.

AJ: - las naranjas!

Pinkie: (hablando a velocidad luz)- oh! las naranjas! Son deliciosas! También el jugo de naranja y el pastel de naranja y cortadas en rebanadas y tienen mucha vitamina C como las frutillas, aunque las frutillas tienen mas vitamina C que las naranjas – tomo aire – oh! debo comprar frutillas también! oh! pero no es época de frutil…**}**

C-E: _dos semanas después,_ _pinkie pie contrajo influenza al no cuidarse_

PP: (grita a lo lejos) _¡la amistad ante todo!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: pero no en el siguiente capitulo volvimos a ver a Rising sun, un poni que paga renta para hospedarse con los apple y este semental tiene sierta tención al estar cerca de A.J.

**{**Por alguna razón este pony la ponía en una situación incomoda. Era bastante más grande que un pony promedio pero no llevaba a las grandes ligas de Big Mac. Aun así, y por raro que pareciera, la hacia sentir algo indefensa.

Sacudió esos pensamientos. Ninguna pony era más fuerte y ágil que ella. Pero quien estaba ahora frente a ella no era "una" pony. El semental la miro algo extrañado y ella volvió a la normalidad.

AJ:- bueno, un Apple nunca defrauda a su familia. – Sonrió orgullosa – Trabajas para mis tíos por lo que puedes sentirte como en tu casa.

El semental sonrió ante esto. La pony de tierra tenía actitud para ser tan pequeña. Bueno, todas las ponys les parecían pequeñas, pero esta no se dejaba intimidar por su gran tamaño, pese a que se le notaba cuando la tomaba por sorpresa.

…

Applejack dio un fuerte suspiro y se dirigió a la casa. Cuando iba a entrar vio a Rising a punto de entrar al granero donde dormía, cuando la vio le dio un guiño y entro. Eso la dejo en blanco un momento hasta que la voz de la abuela Smith la saco de sus pensamientos y entro a la casa.**}**

-: (finge ser a.j.) ¡_Maldición abuela! ¡Estaba pensando si tirármelo o no!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "noche de locos" es un oneshot, quien sabe, _en el que spike es abducido por cierta poni enamorada_

**{**_Spike... necesito hablar contigo..._

Spike ni siquiera se molesto en abrir los ojos, solo podia ser Twilight:

Spike: ahora no... ya me lo diras mañana...

sin embargo la unicornio no se dio por vencida y por medio de la magia, levanto a spike y le puso encima de ella, despues salieron de la biblioteca en mitad de la noche... spike se quedo dormido encima de la pony por culpa del relajante paseo y el olor tan suave y agradable de...¿un perfume? despues fue despertado de nuevo por la voz susurrante del unicornio:

_Despierta... tenemos que hablar..._

Spike se levanto y se froto los ojos, casi no veia nada, no noto ninguna brisa asi que ya no estaban en la calle...

Spike: Twilight... ¿donde me has traido?

hubo un largo silencio hasta que finalmente, el cuerno del pony brillo y ilumino ligeramente el lugar... entonces Spike dio un salto hacia atras de la sorpresa, no era Twilight, era Rarity y estaban en su boutique.

Spike: ¿que... que esta pasando?**}**

-: (finge ser rarity) _aaaaaw, quiero jugar hartcore esta noche_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en nuestro fanfic con todo tipo de historia, si, hablo de "la bella y el saqueador" regresa con un nuevo capitulo en el cual vimos mas de _Antonio banderas _

**{**—¡Miren! —grita Snails, señalando una mancha negra como un borrón en el cielo.

—¡Es un pájaro!

—¡Es un dragón!

—¡No! —grita Rainbow— ¡Parece un pegaso!

—¡Es _El Tornado_!

…

El pueblo grita y lo ovaciona, pero el pegaso de piel marrón oscuro como corteza de roble permanece callado, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos en un desafío mudo.

_"El valor no te falta, pequeño pony."_

—¡Nuestro héroe enmascarado!

—_¡Tornado! ¡Tornado! ¡Tornado!_**}**

-:_!Siiiiii¡ es como volver a ver la revolución… ¡VIVA MEXICO!_

**/VIVA/**

-: pero resulta que todo eso no es mas que un relato antiguo y que en una extraña dimensión alguien esta contando la historia y al final los villanos quedan expuestos

**{**Cambia el paisaje de su rostro.

—Mira las armas sagradas, preparándose —dice el Relator de Cuentos—, escucha el susurro de los devotos. Mira las piernas y los rostros, y las caderas enhiestas, brillando a la luz de nuestra Fe.

—Veo... a cientos...

De nuevo cambia el paisaje de su rostro.

—Mira cómo será Equestria en el futuro.

—No hay... nadie..., nada..., pasa un cuervo sobre un cráneo...

—Cruza la Muerte vestida de negro.

—No hay nadie. Mira las piedra.

—Miro las piedras —contesta, hipnotizada.

—No hay nada, sólo el futuro.

—Sólo el futuro...

—Sólo el futuro del culto**}**

PP y C-E: (portan mascaras de V) _somos legión,_ _no olvidamos, no perdonamos… somos Brononymus _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: muy pasemos a los de acción

**[explosiones, rayos láser, ponis peleando, mas explosiones, caballos con metralletas, lanza granadas, ponis al estilo halo y a la velocidad de un tajo de espada el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS DE ACCIÓN]**

C-E: en "la ultima cabalgata" las cosas se ponen bastante serias, pues en los ultims capítulos la batalla a comenzado, pero las 6 principales están teniendo que lidiar con sus propios problemas

**{**-¿Qué paso?... ¿donde estoy? –Dijo Rarity completamente confundida, lentamente se levando mirando que estaba en el cuarto de un hospital, apenas se incorporo una enfermera apareció y con rapidez la volvió a recostar –disculpe…pero ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-por favor, no se levante, el doctor llegara en unos minutos y le explicara –apenas salió entro el médico acompañado por, las chicas y la princesa Luna –con permiso

-bien señorita Rarity –dijo el doctor –ya se puede retirar

-que le paso doctor –pregunto Spike, la pony sintió una punzada en el corazón, le nerviosismo se reflejo en su rostro mientras el doctor revisaba los análisis –y bien…estará bien

-la verdad –dijo el doctor con total calma –esos desmayos son normales en una pony de su condición…le recetare unos suplementos para los dos

-¿dos? –Pregunto Twilight –doctor solo es mi amiga, ¿de quién mas habla?

-bueno en realidad –expreso con tranquilidad mientras anotaba la receta –también estoy atendiendo su amiga Fluttershy por lo mismo –todos los demás se quedaron callados mientras miraban a la Pegaso peli-rosa –pero por supuesto ambas tienen distintos tiempos de ingravidez

-¿ingravidez?...¿pero…..pero…pero –dijo Twilight, mientras las demás no entendía en termino, solo Fluttershy y Rarity se miraron la una a la otra, para después abrazarse mutuamente –no puede ser…Rarity ¿Por qué no nos dijiste? –todos se quedaron mirando a la portadora de la magia -¡que…no entienden**}**

PP: (entra en escena muy preocupada) ¡oooh! Dios mio chico escudo esto esta mal, muy mal… ¡Rarity tiene ingravidez! ¡MI POBRE AMIGA!

C-E: pe.. pe… pero pinkie… tranquilízate, siquiera sabes que es eso

PP: ¡NOOO! ¡Pero suena malo! ¡Terrible!

C-E: porque no mejor aguardamos a escuchar todo el diagnostico

**{**-¡que…no entienden, Rarity está embarazada!

-¡¿Qué?**}**

PP: (festeja) ¡Mi amiga esta bien! Tan solo tendrá una adorable, besable, bueno, y tierno ¡Bebe!

Técnicos barones: (corren despavoridos) **¡AAAAAAHH!**

C-E: (entra y sale corriendo) **¡AAAAAHH! ¡Dios nos salve! **(entra y sale corriendo otra vez) **¡NO quiero que un bebe me chupe la vida! **

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

PP: aaaaaaw…. aaaaaw… bueno. Leamos lo que paso en "la antigua corona" miran, Dark es un amigo mío y el novio de mi amiga rainbow, pero recientemente hemos tenido problemas, pues dark tiene un temperamentooooo… ni se imaginan y a pesar de que me cae muy bien, a veces tiene su cólera bastante inflada, _mas que un globo, jajajajajajaja_

**{****rayos…no me lo creo, destruyo el sello, jamás me imagine que semejante poder pudiese existir-** cuando el polvo comenzó a disiparse vieron la silueta del corcel negro libre otra ves –**y ahora que- **el caballo miro a todos lados buscando pero escucho un ruido, cuando se fijo tenia cercas de el a un soldado que estaba herido, agazapado y temblando casi muerto del miedo, entonces el caballo lanza su melena estirada para tomar a ese poni que grito aterrado suplicando ayuda pero entonces el caballo lo acomoda de tal modo que se vean fijos extrañamente el caballo abrió la boca tanto como pudo **-¿Qué esta haciendo?-** se pregunto Phobos confundido cuando ven una luz blanca emerger de la boca del corcel, el pobre soldado miro aquella luz calmadamente pero con una mirada perdida como si estuviese poseído es cuando ven que los ojos del poni se echan hacia atrás.

…

una especie de aura comenzó a salir de la boca del poni directo a la del caballo y como si no fuese suficiente el poni estaba adelgazando y volviéndose viejo conforme mas de aquella cosa era devorada por el caballo al punto en que lo soltó dejando al poni completamente inmóvil de no ser por que había carne encima de el si no se podría decir que era un completo esqueleto.** }**

-: _¡esperen! Ya lo vi esto, en, en ,en, ¿en donde fue?... ¡Oh! Si, en el cine, era un tipo que se convertía en esqueleto con fuego y, y, y era motociclista y quemaba las almas malvadas… ¡OOOOH!... dios…!Dark es "Gohst rider"!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero descuiden, todo termino bien, después descubrimos que dark es el hijo de celestia… si lo se yo me sorprendí también, pero por desgracia dark no lo tomo bien

**{****no…no le creo**- Dark estaba mordiéndose un labio pero cuando Celestia vio los ojos de Dark sintió como si una daga le atravesara por la espalda rajándole el corazón, la mirada de odio del pequeño poni era tan profunda que parecía estar viendo dentro de su ser –**usted miente…todo lo que me a dicho es una mentira, y si es el caso…es su culpa….SU CULPA…por su culpa soy un monstruo que muchos odian y temen, yo no le pedí nacer, usted me hizo lo que soy, el verdadero y único monstruo aquí…ES USTED**- cada palabra era una apuñalada tras otra a tal punto que la princesa no podía si quiera respirar de lo que escuchaba –**maldita sea usted…maldito sea el Estallido Negro…maldita sea la hora en que nací y fui condenado a esta mortaja…y doy gracias crecí y fui criado con otros por que usted nunca mereció ser madre por que no es mi madre…usted mas bien es una bruja que me creo…no mi madre-** Rainbow se tapo la boca con su pata incrédula de lo que escuchaba pues nunca escucho a Dark hablar de ese modo, tanto odio, tanto rencor y dolor.** }**

-: _¡Hey! Ta voy a acusar con esa señorita que llaman Laura en america_

**/AAAAAAHHH/**

-: ¿Qué? ¿que dije? Bueno, al final todo termino de maravilla y ahora todos saben que dark es hijo de celestia, pero fue difícil el como se las tenían que arreglar con la famila adoptiva de dark

**{**Durante un buen rato los pegasos hablaron con la princesa sobre como Dark fue un buen hijo, las veces que como todo niño tuvo sus problemas, berrinches pero también como creció y fue alguien exitoso en la escuela de vuelo, su graduación con honores, su sueño de viajar pero por encima le contaron que lo encontraron, Celestia mas que nada se regocijaba y le daba alegría escuchar eso por que así en cierta forma podía vivir la vida de su hijo en los años que no estuvo ahí, pero la alegría de los pegasos se en cierta forma "presumir" los logros de su hijo se volvió una de tristeza cuando comenzó los incidentes con Dark y su transformación por que ellos mismos por boca de él sabían que no era un poni normal pero luego llego el asunto verdadero.

**-señores…escuchen, hace mucho pero mucho tiempo…yo tuve un hijo con un gran poni rey de Equestria, por un acontecimiento terrible…mi hijo fue separado de mi, yo incluso me hice a la idea de que murió pero hasta hace poco de una manera que nunca imagine…lo encontré**- Dark agachaba la mirada sin decir nada, los padres estaban pasmados junto con Derpy quien ya sollozaba por que en su interior todos ya sabían lo que iba a decir –**si…es Dark, él es mi hijo-**

**-no es cierto, usted no es nadie para venir a decirme que MI hijo es su…-** la pegaso quiso protestas pero el padre la detuvo en seco.**}**

Laura: (entra en escena) ¡¿Dónde están? Niña, dímelo ya, esas esos ponis a los que tengo que ayudar ¡dímelo ya! Que tengo un melodrama que realizar

PP: solo espere

Laura: ¡NO! Tráemelos acá ya por que yo…

C-E: (grita de lejos) _¡atrápenla!_

Toda la producción le cae a la señora Laura. Con dificultad la trasladan fuera de escena.

C-E : (mira a pinkie) _¿Qué rayos te pasa? Como dejas que entre al escenario_

PP: ¿Qué tiene de malo?

C-E: _Lo que pasa es que esto es la sopa, un show humorístico y de comedia… no una drama novela región cuatro de personas que comparten lo mas humillante, bruto, feo y payaso de sus vidas con el resto del publico… _(medita un poco)_ además que nos quitaría el trabajo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

PP: esta bien… pero no deveriamos decirle de lo que paso con el papa de raibow dash

C-E: ¡NO! ESPEREN NO PONGAN EL…

**{****-VUELEN MAS RAPIDO, SI NO CUANDO LOS DRAGONES VENGAN LOS ALCANZARAN Y SERAN DE SU DIGESTION Y ANTES DE QUE SE DEN CUENTA SERAN MIERDA DE LAGARTIJA ESCUPE FUEGO…VAMOS MI ABUELA LO ARIA MEJOR-** los ponis miraron a aquel pegaso gruñón que presionaba a los demás en unos obstáculos a que volaran mas rápido, se podía ver que todos habían tenido en el tiempo de entrenamiento un buen desarrollo pero aquel poni les exigía mas.

**-si…es el**- dijo Rainbow antes de que Apple Jack pudiese decir algo, el comandante aviso la llegada de los demás.

**-ATENCION, ALTO YA- **se detuvieron todos al instante –descanso 5 MINUTOS- y fue en camino con los ponis –**valla valla valla miren quien esta aquí, el perro vuelve con su amo después de casi 4 años-**

**-hola…papá**- dijo frunciendo el seño la pegaso.

…

**-pese a todo lo que digas, pese a que nunca me apoyaste en NADA yo salí adelante por mis méritos, no…no soy una Wonder Bolt pero soy mejor que eso tengo buenas amigas que están ahí cuando las necesito**- le contesto molesta la pequeña.

**-¿Qué no te apoye?...PAGUE TU EDUCACION EN LA ESCUELA DE VUELO ESTUPIDA MAL AGRADECIDA- **las ponis abrieron la boca hasta el suelo incrédulas de lo que veían por que nunca esperaron que tan mala fuese la relación entre Rainbow y su padre.

**-te odio…TE ODIO, ojala mi madre siguiese viva y NO TU**- llorando la poni salió corriendo con Fluttershy detrás de ella.

**-eso es…VETE LLORANDO COMO SIEMPRE- **grito el poni para volver a la vista con los demás **-¿ustedes que están viendo?-****}**

Laura: (grita de lejos) ¡Déjenme entrar! ¡¿Dónde esta el desgraciado? ¡Que pase el desgraciado!

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: ¡refuercen la entra! Pongan una barricada o algo

PP: vemos déjenla entrar, parece buena tipa

C-E: (la mira con desesperación) _olvídalo pinkie… no lo entenderías, esto va mucho mas lejos de tu comprensión_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

PP: esta bien (dijo con mucha confusión) voy a la barra libre (se retira)

C-E: muy bien (regresa la vista a la cámara) continuando con los de acción, leamos ahora lo que paso en "la tempestad"

[la tempestad]

-: la guerra continua con dificultad y peligro, pero los errores ocurren, tal y como le paso twilight, lo cual nos recuerda que no debemos hablarle a quien esta enojada con nosotros

**{**La princesa caminaba lentamente de regreso al Stargazer mientras el clima regresaba a la normalidad cuando los presentes notaron alguien que se acercaba. Applejack, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy seguían a una visiblemente furiosa capitana Dreamycloud que usaba bastantes vendajes.

Esta no saludo a la princesa ni a los comandantes, se dirigió directamente hacia Twilight y la golpeo en una mejilla con su pezuña. La unicornio cayó al suelo y de inmediato comenzó a retroceder mientras la rabiosa capitana se le acercaba más y le gritaba.

-¡Maldita estúpida!, ¿así que es como un juego de ajedrez, eh?, ¡Pues ni yo ni mis ponies somos estúpidas piezas para que nos sacrifiques cuando conviene a tu estrategia**}**

-: (da un golpe en el aire)_ asi es bit#*+ no me agas enca#%&+ por que yo si te doy tus __madrazos para que te apliques _

-: pero en los últimos capítulos que hemos leído de la tempestad vimos, como cierta poni (mira en dirección a pinkie y luego regresa) se la paso bien, a pesar de ser capturada

**{**El soldado se acerco a la torre mayor cargando a la pony con sus cuatro patas.

-¡Rápido!, ¡sujétenla y quítenle la armadura!

Dejo caer a Pinkie, inmediatamente cuatro grifos le brincaron encima.

-¡Hey!, esperen. Soy una pony casada. Ja ja ja, ¡Eso hace cosquillas!**}**

PP: (a lo lejos) _no cuenta si para ti no es malo_

C-E: (baja la cabeza y niega con sierta burla ) … … … (alza la cabeza) _ya no digo nada_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Lura: (grita fuera del edificio) ¡que pase la desgraciada!

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: dejando a un lado los de acción leamos ahora lo que fue "los paraprites" una charla entre dos de estad criaturitas

**{**5 minutos despues:

Parasprite1: ¿sabes que si ...

Parasprite2: ¡Callate de una vez!

Parasprite1: ¿estas... estas enfadado conmigo?

Parasprite2: ¡pues claro que estoy enfadado contigo!

Parasprite1: ¿porque? ¿que te he echo? ¿es por aquella fiesta? ¡ya te dije que se me olvido invitarte! ¡y te pedi perdon un millon de veces por eso!

Parasprite2: no... no es por eso...

Parasprite1: ¿entonces porque es?

Parasprite2: nos conocemos desde hace al menos 6 años... y sabemos todo uno del otro

Parasprite1: si... ¿cual es el problema?

Parasprite2: ¡que en todos estos años tu jamas me has preguntado como me llamo!

Parasprite1: ¿solo eso? aahhh... bueno.. ¿y como te llamas?**}**

-: _uta! Amigo si esa es una hembra ya te jo$%&+_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[aparece un enorme y dorado trofeo, este en su cabeza tiene un libro dorado el cual tiene escrito]**

**[PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA]**

C-E: en "el ser que cayó a equestria" la historia de romance entre Derpy y el Dr. Whoof, en los últimos capítulos el doc, a comenzado a desarrollar un sentimiento por la Pegaso gris. _Un sentimiento que crece, crece y se pone firme_

**{**La pegaso extendió sus alas grises y se colocó encima de él por completo, luego siguió prodigándole su hábil atención haciendo que se estremeciera con cada roce. El Doctor se encontraba consternado pero la equina gris la encaró con una expresión tranquila.

Entonces el Doctor estiró su casco lastimado en un intento por detenerla pero ella tomo repentinamente su casco y lo puso en sus labios. Entonces el Doctor como una especie de reflejo, acarició con ternura la delicada boca del frotando el labio superior y el labio inferior. El Doctor sentía un anhelo enorme de besar los labios de la pegaso gris.

…

Pero entonces la pegaso empezó a sobar su cabeza como si lo estuviesen cepillando y luego el par de corazones que tenía el Doctor empezaron a latir rápido y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Entonces olio sus cascos su olor era tan estimulante, lo hacía querer tocarlo y luego el aroma en el aire empezó a sentirse al olor a huevos fritos.

El doctor gimió antes las caricias y empezó a despertar ante ellas.

-¡Buenos días Doctor prepare el desayuno!-grito la voz de la pegaso alada, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Entonces el Doctor abrió sus ojos y noto que ya era de día, entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido realmente.

-Perdón si lo desperté pero lo escuche gemir, ¿Tuvo otra pesadilla?-pregunto la pegaso

-No, de hecho fue un sueño placentero-entonces las mejillas del Doctor se sonrojaron- quiero decir, fue un sueño raro**}**

-:_ fue eso o te coj#%&on mientras dormías_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡pero!... en el desyunoooooooo, _el doc compartió creo que de más_

**{**-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la pegaso.

-¡Plátanos y a mí me agradan los plátanos!- comento sonriente el Doctor.

…

-Como se supone que use estas cosas- comento el Doctor enojado haciendo referencia a sus cascos.

Entonces el Doctor agarro otro plátano con sus dos cascos y parecía repetir el mismo procedimiento que el anterior, entonces la pegaso tomo partido.

-Déjeme ayudarle- comento la pegaso.

Entonces el doctor con el plátano en ambos cascos contemplo como la pegaso usando su hocico pelaba las cascara, siguiendo las sendas de la fruta, la cabeza de la pegaso roso los cascos del Doctor y al contacto se sintió como suave terciopelo, lo que provoco una turbación en sus cascos haciendo que saliera disparado el centro del fruto a la cara de la pegaso.

-¡Lo siento, realmente lo siento!- comento el Doctor con pena y con la cara roja, mientras se sintió afligido por una acción tan insignificante como esta**}**

PP: (asombrada pero indicnada) _acaso acaba de &#*+ular en la cara de derpy?_

**/**

C-E: _q-q-que?... ¡Nooo!... pinkie pie… eso, eso, eso… ¡NOOO!... tan solo fue un accidente con un plátano en el desayuno_

PP:_ si tu los dices, pero yo se lo que vi _(sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: bueno, eso fue todo por el dia de hoy, no olviden dejar sus mensajes, opiniones, mansajes de odio, etc. Les recuerdo que el contenido de la sopa esta a descarga de fanfiction a publicar en otros foros de ponis, solo avisan ¿eh?. También quiero agradecer a Pinke Pie y a la señorita Laura por presentarse y honrarnos con su presencia. Esto fue todo por esta noche, soy el chico escudo, adiós.

PP: **¡fiesta! Todos a bailar ¡SORRY FOR PARTY-ATY!**

La música suena y el fondo cambia a uno de discoteca. Todos entran a escena y comienzan a bailar.

**GRACIAS POR SINTONISAR "LA SOPA"**

LA SOPA


	7. Chapter 7

Para entender el humor de la sopa chequen estos videos de internet los cuales les harán reír.

Web soup

htt p:/ /ww w .youtube. com /wa tch ?v=vakziyAjCV g&feature= relmfu

ht tp:/ /www. youtube. Com /watch?v =PaozZSn uG3I&feature= related

The soup

htt p:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= g5PcDpR_ a4w&feature =relmfu

La sopa

htt p:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= HtxvoXb6hiY

* * *

><p>(tema de entrada)<p>

**Hola potros y potrancas de toda equestria, están sintonizando el milagroso capitulo siete del show humorístico numero uno, según nosotros, "Laaaaaaaaa… SOPA!"**

**Hoy los recién llegados causan mucho alboroto en "recién llegados"**

**{****Camine lentamente hacia la puerta. Pero me detuve al sentir que algo me sujetaba con fuerza, mire atrás de mí y fluttershy estaba mordiendo mi pantalón. Haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para que no diera otro pasó más.**

-Fluttershy… ¿Qué estas haciendo?-**} **

**Que honda con los ponis demonios en "annihilation is magic" **

**{**-oye pequeña, ¿Qué eres?- pregunta sin rodeos Rainbow Dash

-soy un demonio- contesta tranquilamente

Todas se estremecieron al escuchar la respuesta

-¿u-un de-demonio?- pregunta temerosa Fluttershy

-si así es-**}**

**Un loco llego a equestria, mejor dicho un psicópata**

**{**Aparecí en Equestria, no sé cómo ni cuándo, estaba en el supermercado recuerdo salir de el con el paquete de arroz que sería mi cena. Al siguiente instante estoy en este mundo de colores chillones y reconozco la ciudad de Canterot a lo que parecen ser unos kilómetros de distancia, siguiendo un camino de ladrillos blancuzcos, comienzo a caminar en esa dirección.**}**

**Bueno equi su presentador, tambien huano y comediante; ¡CHICO ESCUDO! **

(fin de tema de entrada)

C-E: (entra en escena) hola damas y caballos, gracias, por, leer, la sopa. Wooo, que semana, ¿eh? Vacaciones y aun asi hay trabajo que hacer. Bueno… hey les gustan las pelis, videos, libros y tramas de el fin del mundo, si es asi pues en "**My Little Pony Annihilation Is Magic**" nos da su entrada a un fanfic _en el que el apocalibsis esta a la vuelta de la esquina con marvel comics y los cuatro fantasticos_

**{**En un planeta lejano se podía divisar como cambiaba de color azul a gris rápidamente para luego irse fragmentando a tal grado que una parte se desprendió de él. Al mismo tiempo se vio como un destello color gris salía de este y se adentraba al espacio seguido por una especie de neblina oscura, la misma acción se repetía de planeta en planeta, el destello gris llegaba primero a un planeta para luego llegar la neblina oscura y un tiempo después el planeta se volvía gris y se fragmentaba.**}**

-: _OOOOOHH! Me lleva es galactus!_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

**{**lo que vieron las dejo anonadadas.

Era una potrilla de pelaje gris, con una crin blanca con negro, con ojos amarillos tipo dragón, con alas de murciélago, con pulseras en su pata izquierda delantera y trasera y en su cabeza tenía 3 cuernos, el de un unicornio y dos pequeños a sus lados**}**

-: _se lo que están pensando, pero no… no es silver surfer_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-es tempest, una demosnio que llego a equestria para preparar todo a la llegada de su hermano, "el destructor del mundo"

**{**-¿¡qué clase de monstruo es ese Annihilus!- pregunta histérica Rarity

-mi hermano es el demonio de la aniquilación- le contesta tranquilamente

-y ahora si me disculpan quiero seguir jugando con los animales antes que llegue mi hermano- esto último lo dice tristemente y se va

-¿Twilight que vamos a hacer?- le pregunta Fluttershy

-primero debemos ir por los elementos y luego…..- no pudo terminar porque miro con miedo que en el cielo aparecía una extraña neblina oscura

-¡¿Qué es eso!- pregunta la unicornio purpura

Y se escucha detrás de ella

-es mi hermano-**}**

-: _¡HEEEY!... ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa? No se suponía que teníamos cinco días para que le abrieran hoyos a la tierra y tomarla con tu mano_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: luego conocimos a "nova" un guerrero interestelar dispuesto a detener la amenaza

**{**-pero sin Twilight, ¿Quién nos ayudara a detener a Annihilus?-

-ese seria yo- se escucha una voz del cielo

Todas se miran al cielo y quedan sorprendidas al ver descender a un pony de tierra con un traje azul con 3 puntos blancos, botas doradas y con un casco dorado con el diseño de un destello en su frente

-¿Quién eres tú?- pregunta aun sorprendida Rainbow

-me llamo Nova y vine a acabar con Annihilus… de una vez por todas-**}**

-:_y luego aparecerá green lentern…_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _por que un nova es la versión marvel de los linterna_

**/. . . . . . . . . . . . ./**

-: _…y acabo de arruinar un chiste… y esto es incomodo…(_aguarda un momento :] )

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_.._

-: _ya te reíste _

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en fanfic de el "arcoíris roto"… muy bonito por cierto… nos muestra una historia en la que rainbow se encuentra en las fauces de la misma muerte por alguna conspiración contra ella y asi fue el encuentro cercano con lo extra normal de rainbow y su lucha por permanecer con los seres que la quieren

**{**Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: quienes son esa voz y esos llantos...por que lloran...no entiendo pero me son conocidas pero no puedo recordarlo...  
>Desconocida: pequeña...son parte de algo que en tu mente a sido destruido...<br>Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: destruido-repuso la pegaso-pero por que...y como...  
>Desconocida: no puedo darte esa respuesta pequeña...lo único que puedo hacer es guiarte por este sendero a aquel lugar donde encontraras finalmente paz...<br>Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: pero y esas voces...ellas me siguen llamando, siguen llorando...y aunque no se quienes son siento que no quieren que vaya a donde usted me lleva...

…

Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: gracias por ayudarme...me sentía un tanto rara en medio de esta oscuridad...y agradesco que me quiera llevar a aquel lugar de luz...pero e decido ir a donde me llaman esas voces...  
>Desconocida: aun cuando eso signifique que puedas experimentar más dolor...te arriesgaras a eso...<br>Pegaso de Crin Multicolor: sí...  
>Desconocida: de acuerdo-repuso el ser luminoso tocando la frente de la pegaso-pero tu retorno no sera facil y aun cuando abras de nuevo los ojos y veas a aquellas personas que te llaman puede que no las reconozcas...y hay algunos que te pueden causar dolor...estás segura de querer regresar de todas formas...<strong>}<strong>

-: (finge ser la desconocida) _segura?... te lo digo en serio ¿estas segura?... por que te van a las timar mucho… pero si a ti te gusta sufrir por amistades… bueno_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en noticias legales la sopa recibió un review muy importante a considerar para considerar

**[**No se si lo sepas pero el formato script no se permite, pero tranquilo no voy a denunciar esto(de hecho, me sorprende que esto siga publicado) no me agrada el hecho de que critiques las deficiencias de otros fics considerando que esto mismo tiene mas deficiencias, pero se ve que tienes un consenso con los escritores.**]**

-: primero que nada… no lo sabíamos, gracias, no lo hago por criticar sino para hacer un poco de humor (no hay mucha comedia y humor juntos aquí) y ¿como podría mejorar? Pero si acaso también respondemos con este comercial…

* * *

><p>(voz femenina)<p>

"**Aquí en estudios escudo, nos gustan los fanfic, tanto que eso dio inicio al proyecto conocido como "La sopa" en el cual con chistes y parodias mostramos con un toque humorístico lo que nos gusta. Pero recuerden que no lo hacemos por simple chiste o burla, nos gustan sus fanfics, sin mencionar que el proyecto fue algo realmente creativo **_**(vazado en otra comedia) **_**seguimos adelante por que alguna gente nos pidió mas, pero no nos justificaremos con eso, háganos saber su opinión, queja o sugerencia por PM. Nuestras operadoras aguardan para atenderlos"**

**[el panorama muestra un par de pequeñines ponis jugando con sus padres]**

"**En producciones escudo los tomamos a usted en cuenta."**

**[la familia de ponis se mira uno al otro]**

"**Si a ustedes, every poni, y ¿por que?"**

**[inclinan los hombros y miran confusos]**

"**Por que los respetamos."**

**[atienden con una sonrisa]**

"**Y porque los amamos."**

**[toda la familia se sonroja]**

"**gracias por permitirnos estar con ustedes."**

**[la familia de ponis se reúne a la mesa y disfrutan de una rica sopa para el almuerzo] **

**:) **

* * *

><p>C-E: ( de manera seductora dice)<em><span> we love you…<span>_

**/AAAAWWWW/**

C-E: en noticias de celebridades, los rumores recientes crecientes por todo ponyville a provocado una serie de respuestas agresivas por todos los medios de comunicación… ¡esperen!...¿_como que respuestas agresivas?... o cielos, menos mal que aquí en la sopa no hemos hecho algo como para que nos respondan de manera agresiva… (mira tras bastidores)… ¿podría alguien reforzar la puerta?... (regresa la vista para luego girar una vez mas) y llamar a seguridad_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "un psicópata en equestria" es una aventura en la que…_otro humano termina en equestria… _o al menos eso parece

**{**Aparecí en Equestria, no sé cómo ni cuándo, estaba en el supermercado recuerdo salir de el con el paquete de arroz que sería mi cena. Al siguiente instante estoy en este mundo de colores chillones y reconozco la ciudad de Canterot a lo que parecen ser unos kilómetros de distancia, siguiendo un camino de ladrillos blancuzcos, comienzo a caminar en esa dirección.**}**

-: dice por un micrófono alta voz)_ ¿quien olvido cambiar la comida caducada?...¡oh si! Y que alguien limpie el pasillo cuatro, otro tipo se dezmayo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: en esta historia conocemos a "Razón" el humano, quien tan solo quiere seguir adelante y tener una vida tranquila, pero a pesar de las desconfianzas de los demás, el muestra ser alguien de total y completa confianza ya que no miente

**{**"¡Les dije que esas no son mis intenciones!" el golpe altero mi calma, dije esas palabras en un tono alto.

Twilight: "Veamos… ¿eres de un pueblo que se lastima entre los de su propia clase?

"si" es la verdad, suena mal pero es la verdad.

Rarity: "¿Eres capaz de lastimar algún pony?"

"si" mi boca no pude parar de responder verdades.

Rainbow Dash: "¡¿Y no sentirías remordimiento por eso?"

"no" ¿Por qué &%# *0 la verdad tiene que sonar tan mal? ¿Alguien puede responderme?

Applejack: "¿Y te parece que podemos creerte que no eres malo?"

"…" responder que no sería demasiado redundante**}**

-: _¿Qué si me gusta los ponis? …"si"… ¿Qué si odio a justin?... "si"…¿Qué si soy fan de closet?... "tal vez"… ¿Qué si nesecito un inodoro especial para humanos?... "si"… ¿Por qué hablo de esta manera?... "no lo se"…¿Qué si puedo parar de una vez?... "de que #$%&/ serviría eso ahora"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Razón: (entra) muy chistosito verdad…

**/YEEEEiiiiiii/**

C-E: OOOOH! Damas y caballeros es ra..

"POOW"

Razón: _¿Qué si me gusto golpearte?... si, si me gusto_ (sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (se levanta aturdido) _¿me lo merecía?... "no lo creo"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "recién llegados" las cosas se han mantenido estable para los hermanos Pablo y Carina. Pues se están acostumbrando a vivir en equestria, un lugar de paz, tranquilidad, amistad y respeto a la figura de todos… _claro, aceptó a la de pablo y su masculinidad…_

**{**-Em, fluttershy. ¿No te molesta si te quedas cuidándolo, cierto? Voy a salir con Carina para comprar algo para comer-

-En absoluto twilight, yo me quedare aquí y lo cuidare-

…

-Oh… pobrecito, esta tan lastimado, pero no te preocupes doctora Fluttershy te cuidara hasta que te mejores. Ya veras que antes de que te des cuenta estarás sano una vez más-

…

-Ven Pablo, te voy a ayudar a limpiarte-

-Espera, ¿Qué?-

-No debe ser nada cómodo el andar cubierto de suciedad, si quieres recuperarte rápido un baño te ayudara, así que te ayudare. Twilight de seguro no se molestara si utilizamos su baño-

-Espera… ¿me estas diciendo que TU me vas a bañar AMI?-

-Así es, te encuentras muy lastimado como para hacerlo tú solo, así que quítate la ropa y entra a la bañera-

-Oh, no amiga. No lo voy a hacer-

…

**cuando fluttershy se puso a la altura de mi cara esta vez con una mirada diferente. Una mirada más… escalofriante**

-Em…fluttershy, ¿Estas bien?-

-Ahora escúchame bien jovencito. Vas a dejar esa mochila en el suelo, te quitaras la ropa, y te meterás al baño para que te pueda limpiar. ¿Entendiste?-**}**

C-E: (llora como bebe abrazado de Razon)_ GUAAAAAAAH, AAAAH, GUAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAHH GUAAAAAAAAHHH, PROMETO NO SACAR FOTOS! PERO PORFAVOR YAAAAAAHH, GUAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAH, GUAAAAAAAAH, AAAAAAAH_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Razón: _¿Qué diablos sigo haciendo aquí? (suelta al anfitrión y sale de cámara)_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E:(se recupera) ya… ya paso… (suspira)… bueno, leamos ahora lo que a todos les gusta, _pero a nadie le interesa buscar_… hablo de crosovers..

**[aparece Pinkiepool, spike el escribano fantasma, twilight snake, reinbow la erizo, supermac, trixie potter, mare do well, A.J. kurozaky, derpy card captor, rarity prime y al final una mega explosión]**

**[Los crossover]**

C-E: muchos personajes están locos, pero otros simplemente causan carisma y amor por un personaje, tal y como es el caso de "Deadpool y Pinkie Pie: Viajeros del Multiverso" es la unión mas explosiva que existe en el mundo… ¿Por qué?... _por que son badass los dos _

**{**—Señorita Pinkamena Dianne Pie, yo Madame Web, necesito su ayuda y la de Wade Wilson, para arreglar el posible caos que podrían causar el Dr. Doom y una fuerza de su universo… Discord—Pinkie Pie abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

—Pero Discord se convirtió en piedra, yo lo vi, y creí que no volvería a molestar—

—Aparentemente el Doctor lo despertó no sólo para dominar este universo, si no todos, y ustedes tienen que detenerlo—Concluyo Madame Web

—Yo estoy lista, detendré a Discord y a ese Dr. Drum—Le respondió Pinkie Pie con una confiada sonrisa**}**

-: ¡No!... todavía no esta lista… (toma un vestido y extiende el brazo)_primero ponte tu provocativo traje de super héroe_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: los videojuegos son de gusto general, yo soy en parte gamer y me gusta jugar videojuegos, tales como halo, en "**MLP FIMHalo: Towards the broken dawn**"

**{**The closest one she tracked was a single object, possibly no bigger than a car, which was still frightening as it looked as if it would hit something near Ponyville. The object raced to the ground at tremendous speeds and cooled the trailing tail of fire as it got closer; Twilight went straight from writing to just observing the time of arrival of the object.

…

She went over to the object and began to observe it closely; it had cooled enough that she could put her hand on places. When she ran her hand over some seams of the object she noticed that it had bolts and what looked like hinges in positions. She poked a finger at one of the hinges and pulled at the bolts, they seemed pony made objects, but what would a pony made object be doing in subspace?

…

Inside the object there was an armoured behemoth, well not that big, but still bigger than her and probably a fully grown stallion, it might as well be a walking metal giant. The being inside or possibly machine was resting; it was fully covered in armour, and had markings of white scratches on its armour. There was also what seemed like an array of weapons, she had seen pictures of old firearms and some more recent weapons of the Equestrian military.**}**

-: (toma un control del aparato) _es hora de patear culooooooss!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (arroja el control) leamos ahora lo que los gringos hacen

**[aparece la bandera de los estados unidos de América, esta se empieza a alejar y podemos ver de que se trata de una cutie mark]**

**[Fics Americanos]**

C-E: en "the married life" las cosas se pusieron locas, ya que discord ahora trata de sentirse joven, claro después del tremendo susto cuanto de dicen que tu pareja esta "_ya saben que"_ pero eso no detendrá a discord y sus clases de genialidad

**{**You're lucky we were able to replace the head chef so quickly…" Luna stated as they ate.

"Let's never mention that night again…" Celestia quickly hissed back.

The silence between them was broken by an extremely loud revving, which seemed to echo through the whole castle. The two of them looked around in confusion, when suddenly a motorcycle broke through the large doors and came to a screeching stop in front of the table. Both of their jaws dropped as Discord stepped off of the bike.

"Hey, baby…" He mumbled, giving Celestia a single glance. He was dressed in a black leather jacket, and dark sunglasses covered his eyes.

"D-D-Discord? What the hay is all this?" She questioned, gesturing to his clothes and motorcycle.

"Just my new wardrobe baby, don't like it? Too bad." He replied, playing with the toothpick in his mouth.**}**

-: (habla por teléfono) _aaaw, si, es servicios infantiles… hay un niño de por medio… pos quisiera denunciar a una vieja drogadicta embarazada y a uno de esos "maricas" que se dicen motociclistas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos ahora, los románticos

**[Corazón por aquí y por acá, estos se rompen y el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS ROMANTICOS]**

C-E: tiempo de burbujas es el nuevo fic de amor de derpy y whoof, _pero en esta claro, no le hacen un trabajo facial a derpy… aun no…_ aaaaw, no se crean, bueno en este fic depy se encuentra con el doc, quien al parecer no se encuentra del todo bien…

**{**Se sobresalto cuando escucho unos leves gemidos provenientes del pony que estaba a sus pies, parecía que este tenía una muy fea pesadilla, la pegaso sin pensarlo acerco su pata al cuello del extraño pony, ella sentía que estaba sufriendo en sus sueños, cuando apenas toco la crin del potro para acariciarla este abrió los ojos tan grande como dos platos, torpemente intento pararse solo para encontrar una confundida pony.

-Aaaah!- Fue lo único que pudo escapar de su garganta, antes de siquiera pensar quien era ella y en que lio estaba metido, dio un rápido vistazo al lugar donde recién había despertado, miro intrigado al ser frente a él y sin vacilaciones pregunto

-¿Dónde estoy, quién eres, qué año es?, que por lo que sea, QUE!-**}**

-: yo hubiera gritado… (se pone como loco) _¡VIOLACION!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "viaje a manehattan" la pareja favorita de todos si, hablo del dragonsito menor de edad y la poni fashionista adulta, pues verán, rarity gana un viaje inolvidable todo pagado alrededor de la gran manzana…(_y no es big mac.._) y puede invitar a una acompañante, pero las cosas no resultaron bien según sus amigas

**{**Rarity: Applejack, ¿te gustaria acompañarme a Manehattan durante una semana?

Applejack: lo siento, pero no, ningun Apple podra abandonar esta semana la granja, tenemos mucho trabajo...

…

Fluttershy: lo lamento Rarity, pero tengo que cuidar de mis animales, no puedo ausentarme tanto tiempo... no quiero que les pase anda..

…

Fue a ver a Pinkie Pie, pero de camino se encontro con Rainbow dash.

Rarity: ¡que alegria verte! ¿te gustaria ir una semana a Manehattan conmigo?

Rainbow dash: no puedo, mis fans me necesitan aqui, ademas Pinkie me a pedido ayuda para hacer unos cupcakes...**}**

**/UUUUUUHHH!/**

C-E: (reacciona de manera alarmante) _¡WOOOOOO! %&$*+ CRAP!, ALGUIEN LLAME A LA POLICIA!... UNA ASESINA ESTA SUELTA!_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

-: no se crean, eso no paso… lo que si paso fue que rarity termino escogiendo a spike para el viaje y así ambos disfrutar de lo hermoso de la ciudad

**{**y ambos recorieron la ciudad con el mapa hasta un gran museo, Rarity entro muy emocionada y comenzo a mirar cuadros, pero spike no entendia nada, solo eran circulos, cuadrados, lineas y cosas sin sentido... despues de un rato mirando un cuadro, Rarity se movia hacia el siguiente y se quedaba otro rato, como si pensara en algo o como si entendiera de que se trataba, finalmente spike susurro.

Spike: no lo entiendo...

…

Rarity: creo que este museo lo compro por 100...

Spike: ¿¡100! eso es mucho...

Rarity: no me has dejado terminar... decia que lo compro por cien millones

hubo un largo silencio hasta que la risa de Spike sono por todo el museo.**}**

-: (rie con sarcasmp) _jajajajajajajajajaja… pueden creer que me pagaron tanto por pintar esto (muestra un cuadro, el cual esta totalmente pixelado por censura) …es arte_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (avienta el cuadro) en un nuevo capitulo de la historia mas compleja y temerarias de todos los fic mas románticos de todos; "la bella y el saqueador" llega con otro capitulo

**{**Golpea el suelo con desesperación; el dolor es torrencial. _"Valió la pena ahorrarle el trauma a Fluttershy, pero podría haber salido un poco más ileso."_

—Ahhhhhh —la cabeza de Dream Moon surge de la nada, asustando a Reaver, quien del miedo parece deslizarse hacia atrás. La gárgola se acerca a saltitos cortos, ganándose encima de Reaver, apretando su cadera con sus aceitosos muslos carnosos. Acerca su rostro tanto, que Reaver casi siente que Dream Moon va a besarlo, y ese pensamiento lo aterra aún más—. Sé que el otro día casi te mato, pero Squeeze me enseñó a dominar mi flujo de hormonas y proteínas. ¡Ahhhh! ¡Ven para que te cure!

…

Intenta escapar, pero la cola doble de Dream Moon le amarra las patas delanteras.

_"¡Auxilio!"_

—P-pero, D-Dream Moon, vas a envenenarme como la otra vez.

—¡Ahhh! ¡No te preocupes! —se ríe— ¡Estuve practicando con Angel!

Angel está mortalmente pálido en una canasta, arropado con una mantita verde, sudando un sudor frío, temblando como gelatina, con un termómetro en la boca y una bolsa de hielo sobre la cabeza. Squeeze, a su lado, vigila que no se muera.**}**

-: _sabes algo, este seria el momento perfecto para gritar … "VIOLACION" (pone los brazos en W) ¿no crees?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: pero claro no podía faltar el malentendido del capitulo, en esta ocasión raver, tubo ideas erróneas sobre las típicas fiestas de ponyville

**{**El Doctor se da cuenta que ha hablado más de la cuenta y se cubre la boca con la pata. Así, no se da cuenta del sobresalto interno de Reaver.

El saqueador ha estado en varias fiestas. Cuando era un pequeño potrillo, y Lightbacker y los suyos hacían tertulias, él y todos los demás potrillos eran usados como juguetes carnales. Cuando después escapó y se unió a aquella tribu de ponis salvajes, las fiestas eran un frenesí de maíz, tabaco y sacrificios equinos. Cuando fue Shadowbolt, las fiestas eran un vendaval de cerveza y obscenidades dichas al viento. Y cuando ya era un saqueador profesional, requerido por un cruel Caudillo Diamond Dog, las fiestas eran un espiral brumoso construido con sexo, drogas y muchísimo alcohol.**}**

-: (comienza a gritar)_!Hey! Gringos… ¡Grigos!... ¡HEY GRINGOS!... ¡Ahí les hablan!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: "pensamientos clandestinos" es un fic twijack en el que las dos ponis descubren que tiene _…pensamientos clandestinos (+.0)_

**{**Applejack estaba a punto de decir que no quería que se fuera, pero temía que decidiera quedarse, Twilight tenía que descansar, seguramente mañana tendría que estudiar o hacer otra cosa parecida.

-Oh, pues… creo que iré al río a nadar un rato.

-¿Nadar? Yo no podría hacer eso, estoy exhausta, aunque serviría bien para refrescarse… ¿Y si vamos? Sólo meteré las patas al agua.**}**

Poni-chico de las donas: (entra saltando) _ponis mojadas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**{**Applejack y Twilight no paraban de reír. La chica de Villa Pony había empujado sin querer a la de Canterlot al río, empapándola por completo. Queriendo vengarse le arroja una bola de agua con su magia haciendo que el sombrero de su amiga saliera volando, iniciando así una guerra. Ambas intentaban evadir los chorros de agua que la otra le lanzaba; Twiligth con la ayuda de su cuerno y Applejack con la cabeza, quien empezaba a marearse. "Tengo que imaginar otra manera", pensó pero nada se le ocurrió que pudiera hacer… al menos nadando.

-¡A que no puedes atraparme! –grita Applejack, saliendo del río y alejándose una gran distancia, a pesar del frío del viento contra su cuerpo.

Twilight corre tras ella, escalofriándose pero riendo.**}**

Poni-chico de las donas: (¡OoO!) …

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (mira al becado) _yo también me pondría asi… (mira a la cámara) si fueran humanas claro, ¡ya saben!.. Por el; DOING!, DOING!, DOING!, DOING!, DOING!, DOING! (dice lo ultimo moviendo los brazos a la altura del pecho)_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡ya salte! (empuja al chico embobado)… leamos los animes

**[estrellas ninja, espadas samurái, esferas del dragón, barco pirata, chicas bien proporcionadas, libretas negras y por ultimo la bandera de Japón]**

**[Parecen anime] **

C-E: "días de escuela" _nos sigue arremetiendo con unas historias que nos muestran el estilo de vida de la típica adolecente japonés_ …_o al menos eso creo._ Esta vez con un capitulo dedicado a Gilda, quien esta dispuesta a robarle a A.J. su querida rainbow

**{**—Dash, yo siempre te eh amado, y quiero ser yo a la que quieres y no a la rancherita esa, yo te amo—Y se empezó a acercar peligrosamente a su cara, Dash estaba en shock y muy asustada, pero justo cuando estaba a unos centímetros de su cara se detuvo y abrió los ojos, sólo para encontrarse con la aterrorizada mirada de Dash, por alguna extraña razón no pudo continuar con su acto, se separo bruscamente de ella, y grito llena de rabia:

—¡No puedo hacerlo, no puedo obligarte!—Se tira de rodillas**}**

-: (finge ser Gilda) _¡No es por ser impotente! ¡Es porque tengo moral! ¡Así que no confundas! ¡Puedo mas no quiero! ¿Entendido?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "MLP: Final Arc El verdadero Dios del mundo" es la continuación de la rebelión de los unicornios. En esta ocasión conocemos a Raging blast, un pequeño unicornio dispuesto a convertirse en el mejor de los magos en toda equestria…_ aun si implica daños a la propiedad y conservación de la naturaleza _

**{**Entonces Raging Blast comenzó nuevamente a juntar su magia, esta vez, lo hizo con una concentración completa, estaba solo, no había más ruido que el del aire, nada distraía su momento, así que se concentro como nunca tratando de juntar magia para ver si le salía el truco.

De pronto su cuerno comenzó a brillar cada vez más y más, las pequeñas piedras del piso comenzaron a levantarse, mientras Raging Blast con los ojos cerrados comienza a concentrar toda su energía, unos rayos comenzaron a rodear su cuerpo junto con un aura dorada, al mismo tiempo la montaña comenzó a temblar cada vez más y más fuerte, al igual que un terremoto.

…

Un rayo en forma de ráfaga sale del cuerno de Raging Blast a gran velocidad y fuerza, volaba como un cometa, era realmente enorme, desde el pueblo todos los ponys comenzaron a ver sorprendidos ese enorme rayo que salía de la montaña en pleno terremoto según los aldeanos.

El rayo de energía fue directo a una de las islas que estaba en frente del pueblo, era una de las islas lluviosas y llena de cerezos, el rayo llega a la isla y causa una gigantesca explosión.

…

Como era de esperarse el regaño no se hizo esperar, tanto de parte del alcalde del pueblo, como del general, recibió un enorme regaño por lo que hizo, de todas las cosas que había hecho, esta era la peor, causo daños importantes en muchas casas, el puerto del pueblo destruido y lo peor de todo, desapareció una isla llena de cerezos, que la aldea usa para su economía, todo lo que podría haber sido felicidad por haber obtenido un cutiemark se transformo en un enorme castigo, el cual era ayudar a reconstruir el pueblo desde el día siguiente, hasta que todo este listo, era un castigo justo, claro al pequeño unicornio no le gusto para nada la idea y tras una acalorada discusión el pequeño se fue a dormir sin cenar**}**

-: _en serio… en serio, no mas eso por castigo, el chico acaba de destruir una isla y a mi no mas por decir "idiota" de chamaco me dieron de reglasos por una hora_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos los de acción

**[explosiones, rayos láser, ponis peleando, mas explosiones, caballos con metralletas, lanza granadas, ponis al estilo halo y a la velocidad de un tajo de espada el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS DE ACCIÓN]**

C-E: "las guerreras de la harmo… ¡DIABLOS!.. Digo "Las guardianas de la harmonía" esta de regreso pero con un titulo distinto e historia un poco cambiada, como la explicación de que es la "Nada"

**{**"¿Quién o que es la Nada?"-pregunto Celestia

"Ella es mi hermana"-contesto el espíritu del caos

Todas se sorprendieron ante esta confesión…

"¿Hermana?"-grito Twilight-"¿Tienes una hermana? ¿Cómo es eso posible?"

"Bueno, veras cuando dos espiritus se quieren mucho, mucho, mucho deciden que es tiempo de…"

"No me refiero a eso…"-interrumpio la unicornio**}**

-: _¡hey, ya saque a los títeres! Así que no interrumpan_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**{**Frente a ellas estaba una pequeño teatro hecho de madera, las pequeñas cortinas se retiraron, detrás de ellas un pequeño Discordia hecho de un calcetin comenzo a hablar

"Hace mucho, mucho tiempo. En un reino muy lejano… existían dos espiritus del caos. Uno de ellos, Discordia, era el mas listo además de muy apuesto… el otro, La Nada, era malvada, manipuladora y muy pero muy fea… "

"¡Suficiente!"-grito Luna con su voz real de Canterlot

El teatro salió volando junto con el pequeño Discordia**}**

-: _¡OOOOOSSSH! COMO QUIERAN… LUEGO SERA TARDE PARA ORIENTAR A LOS NIÑOS EN EDUCACION SEXUAL_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: "la tempestad" llega con un nuevo capitulo, si las chicas tratan de reunirse con los demás para acabar con los grifos…y como llegaran bueno que twi les explique

**{**Applejack llenaba su cantimplora en un ancho rio de corrientes tranquilas. Respiro profundamente llenando sus pulmones del fresco aire del amanecer, si no fuera por el hecho de que se encontraban perdidas en el territorio enemigo el día y el lugar serian perfectos para un picnic

Se acerco lentamente a sus amigas que se encontraban sentadas bajo un árbol, Twilight sonreía ampliamente mientras el pequeño péndulo se mantenía firme en el aire en un ángulo pronunciado.

-Felicidades dulzura, ¿Cómo hiciste que funcionara?

La unicornio se llevo una pezuña al pecho con orgullo.

-Fácil, comencé a buscar a Trixie y el péndulo reacciono inmediatamente.

Rainbow Dash dio un par de golpecitos a la unicornio en un costado con su codo.

-¿Entonces tienes una "conexión profunda" con Trixie, eh?

Twilight la aparto con su pezuña.

-Por supuesto que no. El péndulo es de ella, esa es la conexión.**}**

-: _hey! Poni-chico de las donas… por donde esta tu conexión (toma un clave eléctrico) tu solo dime donde_

Poni-chico de las donas: ¡0_0!_ (sale corriendo)_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "equestria vs" las cosas se ponen misteriosas cuando una fuerza extraña entreconecta a dos mundos _y misteriosamente a todos les da resaca _

**{**Zecora pudo escuchar a la perfección que alguien se aproximaba a su dirección. Pensó que de seguro se trataba de algún poni en efecto. Pero ante de que algo mas ocurriera, el dolor en la cabeza regresó a ella. En esta ocasión el dolor se sintió igual que cuando se encontraba en aquella estructura voladora.

-aagggggtt!- soltó un sollozo

En ese momento fluttershy salió de entre los arboles y aterrizo cerca de la zebra.

-¡zecora, algo esta…-

Paro de hablar al ver a su amiga sintiendo una clase de dolor.

-¿z-zecora?-**}**

-: (fingeser zacora) _¡OOH! ¡No agás ruido!... acabo de darme un viaje con mis ancestros _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[aparece un enorme y dorado trofeo, este en su cabeza tiene un libro dorado el cual tiene escrito]**

**[PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA]**

C-E: la "vida que comenzó como un sueño" regresa a la sopa, como el capi anterior, pero esta vez hemos obtenido respuestas del como, Héctor el humano llego a equestria y como puede regresar a su mundo sin problemas

**{**Princesa, es un honor conocerla, mi nombre es Héctor Rodríguez" le dije a la princesa con tono de respeto.

"Puedes levantarte, no hace falta ser tan formal" me dijo ella, finalmente me puse de pie "Supongo que se preguntan por qué los trate aquí"

"Si me permite princesa" respondí yo "en la carta que usted envió decía que usted sabe el cómo llegue aquí, con todo respeto, me gustaría saber"

…

"Mientras tu duermes en este mundo, es cuando vives otro día más en el tuyo, mientras tu cuerpo de poniville duerme, tu cuerpo en la tierra va a la escuela, ve a tus amigos y esta con tu familia, el cuerpo que estas usando en este momento es uno que yo he creado… ¿puedes darme la hora exacta?" pregunto la princesa dejándome más confundido, pero ¿Qué tengo que perder?, me fije en mi reloj para ver la… QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO.

"¿4:37 AM? ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?" pregunté yo

"Esa es tu hora exacta, al menos en tú mundo, veras, en este momento estamos a pleno día soleado, mientras que en tu mundo, sigue siendo de noche, es por eso que parece que cuando cambias de cuerpo, crees que despertaste de un sueño, cuando en realidad, tu alma vuelve a su verdadero cuerpo, igualmente, cuando duermes en tu mundo, tu alma se mueve al cuerpo que usas en este momento, dándote el don de vivir 2 vidas, una en la Tierra, y otra en Enquestria… se podría decir que tienes mucha suerte" finalizó Celestia, mi rostro termino con los ojos Y la boca abierta, finalmente reaccione.

"Creo que se a que se refiere…**}**

-: _es mejor que ser alienígena, tener que usar una maquina super complicada en otro planeta… y desde luego, aquí no te comviertes en un chango gigante de color azul._

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:_y aquí te &%$q/ a las ponis_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _so avatar_

(temea de salida)

C-E: eso fue todo por hoy, doy gracias a mi invitado especial "Razón" gracias por venir, lean un pdicopata en ecuestria y den le una checada a los demás fic, son muy buenos. Adiós nos leemos luego. (Sale de escena)

**Gracias por leer la sopa, los esperamos la próxima, disfruten de sus vacaciones, nosotros lo aremos. Hasta pronto, Acaban de sintonizar la sopa.**

LA SOPA


	8. Chapter 8

Hola damas y caballos, les recomiendo ver esto para entender el humor de la sopa.

(tienen que ver esto definitivamente)

Htt p:/ /www .youtube .com/ watch? v=Qffy6dtOyQM

(unos chistes de hoy)

htt p:/ /www. youtube. com /watch? v=na4 lWwn93cw

htt p:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= ag5lA96xaX0

- (tema de entrada)

**Hola a todo poni, están sintonizando el con mas extraño humor de todo fanfiction, están sintonizando, laaaaaaa ¡sopa! **

**Hoy, una nueva pareja atrae la atención de de barios escritores, hablamos de la extraña derpy y el doctor **

**{** El pony café tomo a Derpy entre sus patas y la beso, era un beso lleno de sentimiento que ya desde hace un tiempo quería sacar, y gracias a Celestia por fin había podido, ella no dudo en corresponderle el beso.**}**

**Los de acción nos dan de que hablar en "la ultima cabalgata"**

**{** cálmese señor Arch–dijo Sweetie Belle –son amigos, quiero presentarle al… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Spartan 117 **}**

**El regreso de caballo escudo**

**{**C-e: ¡¿Dónde? (Sale corriendo)**}**

**Y los humanos no paran de llegar a equestria, en "la vida que comenzó como un sueño"**

**{** finalmente me llego a la mente una de mis favoritas, apenas acerqué mi mano al mástil-MANO? QUE RAYOS, aleje mi pata y mi mano volvió a ser aun casco

**}**

**Los dejo con su animador favorito, el es, el único, genial y extraño Chiiiiiiiii-co Escudo¡ ¡ ¡**

(fin del tema de entrada)

C-E: (entra en escena) Hola, hola, bien, sean bienvenidos, ¡a!, ¡la!, ¡Sopa! _El único fanfic donde se lee fanfics, chistes de fanfics dentro de otro fanfic_ y aunque suene raro, _así nos gusta_. Regresamos de una ben merecidas vacaciones y ahora, a darle duro al trabajo. El programa de hoy lo abrimos con un nuevo segmento _al que no me da mucho gusto llamas "noticias de twiligth" _

**Voz chillona: ¡Es Twilight!**

C-E: _si, lo acabo de decir, gracias_

**Voz chillona: ¡No Importa!**

C-E: como sea, en noticias de twilight

**Voz chillona: ¡Es Twilight!**

C-E: _MMMGG! ¿Podrias? Porfavor…_

**Voz chillona: ¡Lo Siento!**

C-E: como decia, en noticias de twilight… (Se detiene esperando por si lo interrumpían)…de twilight, ha habido muchos rumores de su misterioso hermano. Lo cual me hace preguntar_ ¡¿Con quien de las mane5 voy a poner este tipo?_

**Voz chillona: ¡Muy cierto!**

C-E: _¡Nunca falta el autor que rompa las reglas de los shipings_

**Voz chillona: ¡No como fluttermac!**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _¡pues tu!... ¡si tu!, el que sonrío ahora mismos… tercera fila… ¡te estoy viendo!… sonreíste… SI TU… no finjas acabas de reírte por que es verdad… siiii, tuuu,.. no digas que no…si pensaste lo de los shiping… no, no digas que no… te reíste ahorita…no ahora, cuando dije lo otro, si tu, sonreíste, de seguro pensaste "Lo pondré con rainbow"… ¡No importa si es casado!...!VEZ!.. ¡acabas de sonreír!... no te agas… te vi… ¡te vi!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _aaaah, gracioso…_ Bueno en cuanto a noticias de celebridades, todo esta listo para la gran boda real que sucederá en el final de temporada de la serie…y según expectativas este será uno de los mejores eventos del año…_así es, esta boda es mas esperada, que la ridiculez de Londres el año pasado_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: leamos ahora los que parecen anime

**[estrellas ninja, espadas samurái, esferas del dragón, barco pirata, chicas bien proporcionadas, libretas negras y por ultimo la bandera de Japón]**

**[Parecen anime] **

C-E: en "final arc, el verdadero dios del mundo" las cosas se pusieron picantes, desde que twilight fue arrestada, liberada y ahora unos tipos quieren destruir, nuevamente equestria, una organización llamada seel…_me suena, como nombre de insecto…_como sea y como se preguntaran, tan solo lean

**{**Gudu había aparecido irrumpiendo en el espectáculo del día de los fundadores de Ponyville, para hacer su entrada el alicornio causo una gigantesca explosión, esto hizo que miembros de la orquesta sinfónica de Canterlot quienes se estaban presentando, salieran volando por los aires, los instrumentos musicales de ellos salieron volando entre el publico, todos los miembros de la orquesta tras la explosión estaban seriamente lastimados

…

De pronto todos los ponys que Gudu estaba levitando comenzaron ha convertirse en caramelos, paletas de caramelo, masticables de fruta, chocolates y galletas, no había nada que hacer. Luego Gudu saco con su magia una bolsa café y empezó a juntar a todos los ponys transformados en caramelos en esta bolsa:

- Estos ponys serán un perfecto alimento, con su energía vital podremos despertar a nuestro Dios todo poderoso.**}**

-: (grita en pánico) _¡OOOOH! ¡Rayos! ¡Es el gordo rosa que se como a todos!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _¡no lo dejen llegar a los niños!... aun no saben la fusión _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "días de escuela" las cosas se pusieron súper tiernas pues apareció derpy como una de las maestras de la escuela…_wau… ella como maestra… con eso ya no me sorprende por que por que las chicas están tan confundidas _

**{** Para ser sincero, no hablare de la clase en sí, más bien hablare de la maestra de la clase, que es la adorable señorita Derpy Hooves, una hermosa mujer que apenas roza los 25 años, de cabello rubio, y una de las características más extrañas que tiene, un ojo flojo siempre mirando asía arriba, le daba un toque divertido.

Todos los alumnos sabían el regalo que tenían al tener una maestra como ella, en especial las tres chiquillas locas conocidas como: Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle, que siempre alagaban a su maestra y la trataban muy bien, incluso ha beses la incluían en sus locos planes, Derpy no podía negarse y las ayudaba, muchas veces metiéndose en problemas.**}**

-: hey, Cheerilee_ ¿Qué opinas de eso? _(gira la cabeza)

Cheerilee: (entra en escena y se le ve enojada) _¿quieres saber?... ¡¿QUIERES SABER?... ella es una…¡Hija de pu$%&ta! _(ase una finta con su pesuña y sale de escena) _yo soy la mejor maesra_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (ve a la furiosa maestra retirarse y continua) aaaw, después se burlaron de derpy y recuerda los malos días de su vida, pero! El valiente doctor _"quien sabe quien"_ entro al rescate

**{** —_Oye Diana que tienes en contra de Derpy, déjala en paz—decía con una mirada retadora._

—_Y que vas hacer "Whoof the nerd" me vas a golpear o me vas hacer una aburrida exposición de historia hasta que muera de aburrimiento—Diana se rio macabramente._

—_Ahora lo entiendo todo—Dijo el joven Whoof—La molestas porque te sientes inferior, bueno de hecho ya lo sabía desde hace rato, pero no te lo quería decir para no herir tus sentimientos, crees que por ser "popular" y tener a tus "amigas" a tu lado te hace genial, que molestando a los que son diferente o "inferiores" a ti, te convertirá en una mejor persona, pues déjame decirte algo, no es cierto, y te dire algo que si es cierto… morirás sola y con muchos gatos, nadie nunca te amara, y probablemente te suicidaras en soledad, vieja, gorda y fea—Diana tenía lagrimas en los ojos—Verdad que no es bonito que te digan cosas—termino Whoof con una sonrisa_**}**

-: _(se queda callado mientras una lagrima se escurre por sus lentes de sol) n-n-no tenias que ser ta-ta-ta-tan rudo… con la niña, esa… claro_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: después del recuerdo, ellos se encuentran, tienen una cita, hacen el amor y bueno no se que pasa después… (mira a producción) ¿que pasa después?

**{**—Derpy, me estas asustando, déjate de rodeos y dímelo—el joven de cabello castaño ya no estaba tan tranquilo como unos minutos atrás.

—Bien, te lo diré rápido y sin rodeos—Derpy empezó a sudar más y a ponerse roja—¡Estoy emb—**- - - - - -FLIIZZZZZZZ****} FIIIZZ**

-: ¡CORTALE!.. ¡CORTALE!.. ¡CORTALE!... ¡DIOS!... ¡CORTALE!... ¡Córtale!...¡córtale!... córtale… ya córtale … pues… _¡No tenemos el dinero para reparar los daños de otra horda de tipos asustados! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:_ Así que ni se les ocurra terminar eso_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _dejando a tras la pesadilla_, leamos lo que paso en "secundaria equestria" un nuevo fanfic de… _derpy y whoof humanizados_… en este fic, derpy llega a trabajar a una secundaria…_otra vez.._ Pero en este, aquí leemos como se acopla a su trabajo de maestra

**{**Por fin Derpy llego a donde sería su salón, donde enseñaría a los niños el arte de cocinar, era un lugar espacioso con mesas amplias al fondo del aula se encontraban un par de hornos que sin duda le seria de mucha ayuda a la hora de practicar; se acomodo en el amplio escritorio que se encontraba al frente y antes de poder sentarse vio un pequeño delantal blanco con el escudo de la escuela, se lo coloco y justo a tiempo para que sobara el timbre. Ya estaba lista para empezar.

Hola a todos, soy la señorita Derpy y a partir de ahora les daré clases de cocina, espero que todos nos podamos llevar bien-

De pronto de la parte de atrás de escucho una maliciosa risa que provenía de dos chicas, una traía una tiara y otra llevaba puestos unos lentes.

-Espero que pueda leer bien los ingredientes con esos ojos tan raros, no vaya a ser que terminemos preparando algo asqueroso-

-Déjala en paz Diamond Tiara, es la primera clase y te comportas como una tonta-

-Tú no te metas en esto gallina-

-Te estás pasando de lanza, deja de insultar a Scootaloo-

-¿Tú también quieres pelea granjera?-

Las niñas no dejaban de insultarse unas a otras, la situación se podía salir de control Derpy debía poner orden rápido, era su deber.**}**

Cheerilee: _¿Quién es la mejor maestra ahora? Bi$%+ _(dice con porte de chica del Bronx y sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _OOOOH, vamos no es tan mala_

**{-** NIÑAS! BASTA!, si cocinan con todo ese odio solo saldrán cosas amargas, las cosas más deliciosas salen de corazón**}**

_Voz escalofriante de fondo: CUPCAKES_

-: (¡0.0!) …_aaaaaaww,…retiro lo dicho_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: hablemos de pollitas

**[pollitas, hombre]**

C-E: muchas quejas por parte de los fans, encontra de la modista preferida de todos; Rarity, "pues muchos se quejan sobre el hecho de que la poni, no sacara una nueva lina de ropa para la gran boda real"

**/UUUUUUUHH/**

-:_ si, así es…como a todos nos importa el mundo de moda _(dice con sarcasmo)

Poni-chico de las donas: (entra) _hey aquí te traje tu traje azul marino de la labaderia…_

C-E: _¡Espera!... ¿Azul?... ¡Este no es mi traje!... ¡AAAAAHSH! Es de la butiq carrusel.… … AAAH.. ¡Busca mi traje o te vas de patitas a la calle!_

Poni-chico de las donas: (sale corriendo)

C-E: _¡y asegurate que no sea de esa tienda para niñas y bronis salidos del closet!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: "dos reinos en peligro" es un fic en el que la hija y heredera al trono de una nación amiga de equestria, llega de visita al reino, aquí conocemos a laya la princesa, quien viene en compañía de rock, su guarda espaldas, quienes se adentraran en una gran experiencia al visitar equestria

**{** Rock y Laya vuela hasta llegar a la entrada de Ponyville

Donde colgaba un enorme letrero que dice "Bienvenida Realeza de Sinfonía".

-Vaya los habitantes de Ponyville se tomaron muy enserio nuestra visita.-Dice contenta Laya

…

-Habitantes de Ponyville les presento a la heredera al trono de Sinfonía, poseedora del bendito don de la magia sónica la princesa Laya.-Proclama orgulloso el unicornio gris. Dándole pasó a la pequeña alicornio. Todos se sorprenden al ver lo joven que es. Twilight intenta desviar el tema de la edad de la pequeña princesa con unas preguntas.

-Princesa Laya ¿Qué la trae a usted y a su acompañante a nuestro humilde poblado?-Pregunta animada Twilight.

-Para conocerlo ya que la intensión de visitar Equestria es conocerlo por completo después de todo somos reinos hermanos. Además quisiera pasar esta semana en Ponyville como una potranca normal.-Admite la pequeña Laya**}**

-:_ aaaaww, que tiernaaaaaa, cree que puede ser una poni normal junto a las mane 6… aaaaaw, que inocencia _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-leamos ahora, los de acción.

**[Explosiones, rayos láser, ponis peleando, mas explosiones, caballos con metralletas, lanza granadas, ponis al estilo halo y a la velocidad de un tajo de espada el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS DE ACCIÓN]**

C-E: en la "ultima cabalgata" las cosas se han puesto difíciles pues la batalla comienza, pero, _¡no sin antes una partida de Xbox! _(saca un control de xbos)

**{**es escucho un ruido metálico seguido por los cañones de los Rifle de Asalto MA5B apuntándoles –parece que finalmente nuestros **caminos** se cruzan –saliendo de las sombras un grupo de seres bípedos, uno de ellos portando una armadura esmeralda se les acercaba, acompañado por Umbral y Sweetie Belle

-cálmese señor Arch–dijo Sweetie Belle –son amigos, quiero presentarle al… ¿cómo dijo que se llamaba?

-Spartan 117 –dijo secamente mientras extendía su mano hacia Arch –su amigo –refiriéndose a Umbral –nos informo de la situación por la que están pasando, y nos daría un placer apoyarlos en lo que podamos –

…

-Luna, ¿Qué haces Aquí? –Dijo Arch acercándose a ella junto a la niña – ¿pensé que estarías en la fiesta? –Pero luna solo le dio la cesta a Sweetie Belle, se quedo mirando a Arch con una ligera lágrima– ¿Luna que pasa?

-venia a traerle un pequeño refrigerio, cuando la volar por el bosque, vi al corcel que vino con Northern – sin dudarlo Arch miro a todos los presentes, eso hiso que los marines salieran, asustando a la pony – ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Luna, te lo explicare –dijo Arch histéricamente

…

–entonces ¿Por qué no les pides que nos ayuden?

-¿Por qué?…. temo que al final destruyan este mundo…Luna ellos luchan por sus vidas, pero no valoran el regalo de la creación…pienso que ellos son un problema peor que los nórdicos –**}**

-:(como villano dice)_!JA JA JA JA JAAAAA!... y eso que no me conoces a mi, solo espera a que me conecte en línea y sabran lo que es dolor, Bic#($_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: hablando de guerras en "la tempestad" las cosas se pusieron intensas, pero a pesar de la guerra, aun se puede ver el amor incluso en la hora mas oscura

**{**Nabu giro y comenzó a correr cuando algo lo golpeo en la parte trasera de la espalda. Usaba una vieja armadura, sin gemas ni magia de ningún tipo, sintió el metal doblarse y romperse y la descarga, curiosamente fría, abrirse paso en a través de su piel y músculos.

Segundos después se elevaba sobre la calle. Uno de los grifos estaba muerto y el otro aun luchaba con el unicornio. Levanto la cabeza con dificultad y reconoció la insignia de la comandante Ishtar.

…

El príncipe la sujeto por una garra

-Los soldados pueden ocuparse de eso. Necesito que te quedes aquí para algo mas importante.

La comandante inclino la cabeza con una expresión interrogativa en su rostro.

…

Los demás grifos excepto los sacerdotes abandonaron el templo escoltados por un grupo de soldados pertenecientes al grupo de Ishtar. al mismo tiempo un viejo grifo se acerco lentamente. sin decir nada tomo una garra del príncipe y una de la comandante y las junto apoyando su frente sobre estas, recito en voz baja unas palabras y los soltó.

Ishtar miro alternadamente al sacerdote y al príncipe, este sonrió.

-Felicidades, ahora eres una princesa.

-¿Qué?

-Lo siento, este es mi plan de emergencia.**}**

-:_ ¡wau!... ese era tu plan de emergencia…hubiera sido mas fácil ir a las Vegas sabes…_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "annihilation is magic" el fin del fic llego, las chicas derrotaron al chico malo, pero, no sin un gran sacrificio de la Buena chica Tempest

**{**-¡Tempest!- dicen las seis levantándose al mismo tiempo

Se aproximaron hacia donde había golpeado el rayo solo para encontrar un montículo de cenizas. Las lágrimas no pudieron evitar caer de las portadoras y como no hacerlo ya que el precio de la victoria fue más alto que el que creían.**}**

-: (T_T) _¡Porqueeeee! ¡Solo era una demonio alicornio que provenía de las fauces de la tempestad! ¡POOOOOOR QUEEEEE! ¿Por qué los elementos destruyen todo lo malo?_

/**AAAAAW/**

-: (pará el melodrama) _no se crean, ella esta bien, solo se convirtió en una angel…ooooh, algo así… y así todos felices y final feliz..._(:})_¿o tal vez noooooó?_

**{**2 mese después

Twilight miraba con su telescopio las estrellas mientras que Spike se aproximaba a ella

-¿Qué sucede Twilight?, ¿las estrellas otra vez están desapareciendo?- pregunta asustado

-¡todo lo contrario, mira!- dice emocionada

El dragón se asoma y nota como las estrellas iban apareciendo en el cielo

…

-¡Twilight tienes que venir a la plaza, rápido!-

Sin decir más la pony púrpura y el dragón la siguen y al llegar notan una gran multitud

-¿Qué sucede?-

-¡mira!-

Twilight voltea y con sorpresa mira a un pony plateado que flotaba en una tabla de surf

-¡atención habitantes de este planeta me llamo silver surfer y vengo a decirles que mi amo Galactus viene en camino para consumir la energía de su planeta, claro ustedes y el planeta morirán pero será por una noble causa- dice con pura serenidad

Lo único que hizo Twilight fue golpear su frente con frustración**}**

-: (¡0o0!) _…!Lo sabia! _(apunta con el dedo) _¡Siguen los cuatro ponis fantásticos!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: mucha acción por hoy, ahora en "el guardián del caos" Kent es un humano boxeador que llego a equestria…_por efectos los cuales creo yo se le llama… resaca_

**{** Desperte abriendo mis hojos, lebantandome despacio para ver en donde me en contraba... preguntandome a mi mismo si este lugar era peligroso, por que no tenia mi chamara verde ni mi camiza amarilla?, era normal dudar de algo que jamas ayas visto y tener miedo de ello, por que nunca se sabe si ese lugar podria ser una prision o un matadero y yo lamentable mente podria ser la vicima de esto, temblando sabiaque tenia que pensar rapido para salir de este lugar, lo primero que ise fue visualisarlo con mejor vista ya que obviamente estaba derpertando y en contrarme con este lugar sin razon o por que estar aqui ase que mi mente juegue con migo cruelmente.**}**

-:_ hmm, parece que hacerte _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: "en la vida que comenzó como un sueño" las cosas se pusieron muy impactantes, pues desde que vimos a hector el humano en convertirse en un pegaso, las cosas se pusieron difíciles, pues ahora quiere aprender a ser un poni y como… _pues tocando guitarra_

**{** "Thunder, no te hagas el inocente, no creas que no te escuche tocar la guitarra en la tierra" Respondió Luna, dejándome con una mirada de confusión, ¿Acaso me escucho tocar?, Pero… si ella ni siquiera estaba ahí.

"Y mi hermana me menciono que entraste a una batalla de bandas en tu mundo, pero no tienes una guitarra" Siguió Celestia.

"En realidad, tengo una, pero no es la indicada para ese tipo de batallas, puesto que la que tengo es una acústica, y necesito una eléctrica, pero creo que uno de mis amigos tiene una para mi" aclare yo.

"Aun así, Luna me sugirió darte un regalo, y creo que esto te gustara" Dijo Celestia, en ese momento ella hizo brillar su cuerno y entra a la habitación lo que parecía ser… NO-ES-VERDAD.

Se elevo lo que era una Gibson Les Paul Verde, era hermosa.**}**

-:_siiiiiii… aaaaawww… no tengo idea de que sea una les paul verde… ¡Pero suena chingon!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

-: pero, ¿Cómo la usaras sin manos?

**{** "¿Quién habla de otra cosa?" aclaró ella 'Genial, ahora YO soy el cochambroso' pensé yo, me quede pensando en alguna canción, finalmente me llego a la mente una de mis favoritas, apenas acerqué mi mano al mástil-MANO? QUE RAYOS, aleje mi pata y mi mano volvió a ser aun casco

"De acuerdo, ¿que fue ESO?" pregunté yo.

"Es un hechizo que tiene la guitarra, ¿No esperaras tocar con cascos, verdad?, **}**

-: eso es muy com…

¿?: "! ! !**MANOS**¡ ¡ ¡"

C-E: (gira la cabeza) ¿pero que de…

Lyra: ¡**MAAAAAANOS! **

C-E: (sale de escena apresuradamente) ¡aaayyy! ¡Mierda! ¡Seguridad!

**/!AAAAAAAAHH!/**

Lyra: (entra en escena) **¡MAAAANOS!... ¿MANOS?... ¿MANOS?... ¿MANOS?... ¿DÓNDE ESTAN LAS MAAAAAAANOOOOOS?** (comenzó a buscar las manos) **¡MIIIIIIIIS! ¡MAAAAAAAAAANOSSSSS! **(se le lanza a la cámara) **¡AAAAAAAAAAHH! MANOOOOS! ¡DAMELAAAAAAS! ¡DAAAAAMELAAAAS! ¡DAAA…..**

**[PROBLEMAS TECNICOS, AGUARDE POR FAVOR, ¿SI?]**

**[**Imagen de una cámara sumergida en sopa por herror**]**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**..**

**FLIIIIIIIZZZZZZZ**

**[GRACIAS, CONTINUAMOS]**

C-E: (se veía cansado y había perdido el saco, sacó como la corbata) aaassssfff, aasssff… assf... ¡esa!... asf… ¡loca!...continuamos con los fics americanos

**[Aparece la bandera de los estados unidos de América, esta se empieza a alejar y podemos ver de que se trata de una cutie mark]**

**[Fics Americanos]**

C-E: la vida de marido y mujer puede ser muy tierna y de auto descubrimiento…_ pero este no es el caso de "married life"_, donde el difícil matrimonio de Dislestia es muy compleja…_!Que digo compleja! __¡extraña!_

**{**"Hmm…. Yes, everything seems to be in perfect order!" The doctor stated, pulling the cool metal stethoscope off of Celestia's stomach.

"Well that's a relief!" The Princess sighed, "I was afraid the morphine might have done something to the foal!"

"Nope!" The doctor grinned; turning away from her he scribbled a few things on a chart. "I believe your body was able to process all of it before it reached the foal, it's remarkable really!"

…

"That's it for this checkup!" The doctor declared as he grabbed a bottle from one of the cabinets. "Now this is another bottle of morphine, I trust that you won't ingest all of it at once like last time…"**}**

-: _claro, wee, como no se volverá a drogar diciéndole que su cuerpo y el bebe soporto la ultima vez…!Que buen doctor!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "my Little evil tales" es la traducción de un fic originalmente americano, en el que se relata, historias oscuras sobre las ponis favoritas de todos, como una historia en las fluttershy se convierte en una loca obsesionada por los animales…_como si eso no hubiera pasado antes_

**{**Los animales, desafortunadamente, no se lastimaban con mucha frecuencia, y eso tendía a limitar la cantidad de adoracion que Fluttershy recibia. Fue por eso, que algunos años despues de un periodo de casi dos meses sin que ninguna criatura requiriera sus servicios que decidió que debía… ayudar, a esas criaturas del bosque a lastimarse.

Algunos de ellos habían muerto en las trampas que colocaba tres noches por semana, pero las vidas de algunas de esas pequeñas criaturas eran un pequeño precio a pagar por la adoración que recibia después de que salvó a los que sobrevivientes.**}**

-:_ aaaaw, creo que estamos viendo un capitulo de "Criminal minds"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (mira la pantalla) ¡_They´r gonna loooooove you!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: dejemos a los gringos y pasemos a lo que paso en "recién llegados" pues…

Caballo-escudo: (entra en escena muy animado) _¡WAU! Esperate tantito Chico-Escudo, esperate, tengo que ver esto_

**/YEEEEiiiiii/**

C-E: ¡_hey compa!, ¿Qué cuentas? _(realizan un saludo de manos)

C-e: _bueno quise acompañarte mientras checamos la historia de "John Carter" _

C-E: _¿John Carter?... no hay ningún John, en esta historia_

C-e: _¿aaah no?... checa esto_

**{Los gritos de la hidra sonaban por todo el bosque, corrí esquivando ramas y las madrigueras de los animales que estaban invernando.**

**Me detuve cerca de un acantilado, la hidra me tenía acorralado. Las cabezas se peleaban entre si para ver cual seria la que diera la primera mordida, observe detrás de mi y había una piedra de gran tamaño, después de eso un abismo totalmente oscuro. La única opción que me quedaba era luchar.**

…

**Corrí hasta la hidra, trepe por la cabeza que mate cuando luchamos en el bosque.**

-¡Hola de nuevo, amiguita!-

**Clave la espada en el cuello de la segunda cabeza de la izquierda.**

**La sangre que salía de la herida de la bestia me cubrió totalmente, mis ropas, mi cabello, mis manos, y la espada goteaban el líquido vital de la hidra.**

…

**La ultima cabeza observo los cadáveres de sus hermanas, dio un pequeño gemido y bajo su cabeza despacio hasta apoyarla en el suelo, sus ojos antes sedientos de sangre ahora mismo solamente mostraban… cansancio, el anhelo** **de poder descansar.**

**La enorme bestia dio un pequeño suspiro, ella había conseguido el final que buscaba. Podía descansar en paz.**

**No pude contener el gritar mientras clavaba la espada en su cabeza.}**

C-e: _¡Eeeeeh! ¡Eehhhh!_

C-E: _bueno si, pero…_

C-e: _pero después tiene una discusión con fluttershy, pero después el lo solucionan y la pasan bien juntos_

**{Al ponerme de pie, las ventanas se abrieron de golpe. El viento silbaba furiosamente, al ver que sucedía afuera, se podía ver como el viento intentaba arrancar las ramas de los árboles. Y en algunos lo había conseguido**

-¿Qué esta pasando?-

-Oh no…, me olvide que el equipo del clima habían programado una tormenta de nieve para esta noch

…

**Las ramas que se movían violentamente a fuera de la casa de Fluttershy. Golpearon ruidosamente su ventana, al escucharlo ella dio un pequeño grito y se tapo las orejas.**

_***Ella tiene miedo…, se parece mucho a Carina cuando era pequeña. Supongo que para eso me llamo, bueno. Creo que no puedo dejarla sola***_

**Me acosté junto a ella. Al principio parecía un poco tímida respecto a que yo estaba en la misma cama que ella. Pero al escuchar las ramas golpear de nuevo. Dio un pequeño grito y se pego a mí.**

…

**Me levante cuidadosamente para no despertarla. Me puse mi camisa y la gabardina, recogí mi mochila y Salí para la casa de Twilight.**

**...**

-¡Es bueno ver que estas bien!-

-Aja-

-Oye… hueles raro-

-¿De verdad?-

-Si-

**Las demás ponys se acercaron y olieron mi cabello**

-¿Oh, de verdad?, por que hueles un poco extraño-

-¿Extraño, como a que?-

-Hueles como a Fluttershy**}}**

C-e: (miro al anfitrión humano) oye, ahora que lo pienso, cuando te encontramos, tu tambien holias como a fluttershy

C-E: (0-0) _aaaaw, ¿de que hablas? yo, y-y-yo…no holia como flutt-e-e-ershy_

C-e: ¿Cómo no?... pero… tu tenias un ligero toque a sudor y san…

C-E: (lo interrumpe) _¡Mira!... ¡Es Zecora! _(apunta a lo lejos)

C-e: (¡0/0!) _¡¿DÓNDE?_ (sale corriendo en busca de la zebra)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: leamos los romanticos

**[Corazón por aquí y por acá, estos se rompen y el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS ROMANTICOS]**

C-e: alguna vez pensaron en viajar, conoce y saber sobre una de las mejores ciudades en el mundo. Para que al final tuvieran un gran recuerdo…_ este no es el caso pues_ en "viaje a manehattan" rarity_ no creo que recuerde mucho_

**{**alguien llamo a la puerta.

Spike: ¿Rarity?

Rarity: Spiiiiiiiikeee... cuanto tieempo...

Spike: ¿no tenias unas llaves?

Rarity: Las perdi hace muuuuucho tiempo... quizas me las robastees tu..

Spike: estas... borracha...

Rarity: no lo se, quizas uun poquitin...

Spike: siempre decias que las damas no bebian y que tu jamas estarias borracha...

Rarity: pero es que el conde me dijo que por un poquitin noo pasaba nada... y por no hacerle el feo pues bebi un poquitin.. y despues me dijo que por otro vaso tampoco me pasaria nada... lo curioso es que el no bebio nada...

Spike: ahora lo entiendo... ese idiota te a hecho quedar como una borracha delante de todos...**}**

-:_ bueno ella solita lo logro cuando vomito en mi traje aquella noche _8mira su reloj) _aaash! ya se tardo ese chico de las donas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: después conocimos al conde montecristal, quien pretende engañar a Rarity y hacerle daño… pero spike llega al rescate revelando al chico malo

**{**Spike: ¡dejala empaz! ¡no eres mas que un mentiroso y un farsante!

Montecristal: no se de que me hablas

Rarity: ¿mentiroso?

Spike: ¡confiesa o te hare confesar a golpes! Blargh!

…

Spike: ¡dile la verdad a Rarity o acabaras en la Luna por farsante!

Rarity: ¿que verdad?

Montecristal: de acuerdo... es cierto... vosotros y vuestra asquerosa vida no me interesan en lo mas minimo... solo sois escoria de pueblo... y lo reconozco, me divierte arruinar la vida de los demas para sentirme mejor...**}**

-: ¡_AAAAAAAFFFFFFH!_ _… desgraciado…¿Quién rayos haría algo así?_ (mira disimuladamente a los lados) _¿Quién?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en tiempo de burbujas, el romance entre… derpy y whoof…_de nuevo…_ nos muestra la belleza de esta gran pareja… con hambos…_aaaaw, ya saben,pues en el ultimo capitulo…chequen_

**{**Los primeros rayos de una nueva mañana acariciaban tiernamente los ojos de la pegaso gris, esta los abrió con pesar, tenía tiempo que no dormía tan plácidamente, estaba dispuesta a levantarse cuando sintió un peso en su costado; giro su cuello y se todo con el potro café

Era tan tierno verlo dormir, recordó la primera vez que lo vio cuando inconscientemente acarició su crin, bueno esta vez lo aria con toda intención, quería demostrarle un poco del cariño que sentía, que había estado sintiendo algún tiempo atrás aunque temía hacerlo no sabía si él sentía al menos algo parecido.

Doctor empezó abrir los ojos, creyó que seguía soñando al ver a Derpy frente a él regalándole un tierno beso en su boca, la pegaso al darse cuenta que su acompañante por fin había despertado se separo y nerviosamente trato de explicarse.

-Yooo..Estaba….no fue…bueno no es….yo solo…..-

El potro no había dicho ni una sola palabra, ni un sonido simplemente veía a la pony gris como tratada de completar frases al azar explicando lo que había pasado, dentro su mente había fiesta pues eso era todo lo que necesitaba para despejar sus dudas, ella sentía lo mismo; una divertida sonrisa se dibujo en el mientras Derpy seguía nerviosa y muy avergonzada.

-¿Qué es lo que te causa tanta gracia?-

-No haber hecho esto antes…-

-¿Hacer qué?-

El pony café tomo a Derpy entre sus patas y la beso, era un beso lleno de sentimiento que ya desde hace un tiempo quería sacar, y gracias a Celestia por fin había podido, ella no dudo en corresponderle el beso. El Doctor empezó a acariciar **} FLIIZZZZ**

-: _por cuestiones de contrato, esto es lo que pasa después en el fic_

**{**Censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, censurado,censurado, **}**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _¡LO SE!... ¡Ahora ustedes deven de tener cara de "WTF" o de "AASH"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: ahora, lo que paso en "el ser que cayó a equestria" el maestro o… como sea… empieza libera su furia al encontrarse con el doc, quien fue guiado por derpy, pero ahora la terrible batalla entre estos dos rivales esta apunto de dar comienzo

**{**En eso Estram se quedo contemplando su reloj. Pero la pegaso le llamo la atención para que no lo abriera.

-¿Puedo ver su reloj?-pregunto la pegaso.

-Claro- respondió Estram.

La pegaso tomo el reloj y de repente pareció como si el reloj empezara a hablar.

-¡Quítame tus cascos de encima animal estúpido!- grito la voz del reloj.

-Guardare su reloj en la maleta- comento espantada la pegaso gris.

Pero el equino gris tiro el reloj dentro de la maleta, con mucho temor puesto que realmente creyó escuchar una voz siniestra que salía del objeto que casualmente era la voz de Estram pero con otro tono de voz.**}**

-: (fige ser estram) _oooooh-lvide que tenia la alarma_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**{**En eso el invitado especial se puso a la vista del Doctor y de forma repentina el aire en Equestria se puso muy intenso cuando Estram y el Doctor chocaron miradas. En eso el Doctor y la pegaso se incorporaron y Estram fue acercándose a unos pocos metros del "poni" color café.

-Hola, soy el Doctor.

Pero Estram sintió un dolor agudísimo al escuchar esa palabra y se le empezó a dibujar una impresión sofocante de ira en su rostro.

-Así que usted es el canalla que mancho facialmente a esta pegaso y le jugó una mala broma-comento con cierto enfado tranquilo Estram**}**

-: (finge ser el doc) _aaaaaaaaaw… es que no me pude contener_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _soooooy… un desgraciadoooo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: lo cual nos trae al párrafo de la semana

**[Aparece un enorme y dorado trofeo, este en su cabeza tiene un libro dorado el cual tiene escrito]**

**[PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA]**

C-E: En "La bella y saqueador", es un fic, con acción, emoción, pasión, homicidios, delincuencia, revolución, traición, viajes en el tiempo, fiestas exuberantes, recuerdos, tipos que se creen filósofos, detectives, conspiradores de quien sabe donde, monstruos amigables, robo y desde luego lo mas importante…_Trixie_

**{**—No podrías haberlo hecho mejor, lindura —dice Azrael a Trixie.

La siniestra pareja de amantes camina por un jardín muerto. Todo es silencio pálido y tétrico.

—La Grande y Poderosa _Nightmare Tricks_ fácilmente pudo enfrentarse a aquella prueba —lejos de la fea criatura, Trixie recupera su arrogancia.

—Estoy seguro de eso —sonríe Azrael.

_"Ah, eres tan hermosa. Bendito el día que te maté y resucité."_

Ambos magos se detienen en un banquito rodeado de narcisos podridos.

—¡Qué bonitas están las flores hoy! —dice él.

—¿Más bonitas que yo? —pregunta ella, acercándose a él y mirándolo coquetamente.

—Nadie es más bonita que tú. querida —dice, y la besa de nuevo.

… …

Ambos se levantan y caminan por el sendero de baldosas hechas con cráneos aplanados. Pasan un farol hecho con lápidas, una de las cuales dice: _"Aquí yace Rain Dash."_**}**

C-e: (0_o)… _aaaa….aaaaw… what tha heck Fue eso?_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (ó_0) _lo se… lo se_

C-e: _aaa-aaa-algunas parejas, tan… crudas… tan hiukc_

C-E: _y es un criminal el tipo ese_

**{**—La Secta de los Oscuros —prosigue hablando Azrael—, la conformamos todos los seres capaces de hacer magia —se ríe con nostalgia—. Magos Oscuros, Hechiceros Oscuros, Brujos Oscuros, etcétera. Todos somos el brazo mágico del Covenant de las Sectas. Tenemos varios enemigos: los ángeles caídos Mi-Go, monstruosos hongos rivales de nuestros Hermanos del Signo Amarillo; la Orden del Alfil Negro, compuesta por un montón de ponis que operan en la sombra y que han jurado eliminar al Covenant, nuestros enemigos más poderosos; y los Paladines Verdes, que son una ridícula colección de magos, chamanes, sacerdotes, brujos y demás..., **}**

-: _se te olvido la CIA, FBI, DEA, NARCOTICOS, ONU, INTERPOL, SWAT, FPADE, Doble A, Triple A, Hacienda, VISA, APPLE, WINDOWS, MATEL, D the TOYS, MY ALEGRIA, Polly,…yyyyyyy… CSI Equestria_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: y _possssss, lo siguiente, no nos alcansaria tantos {censurados} para lo que tenemos de tiempo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

(tema de salida)

C-E: bueno… esto ha sido todo por hoy, gracias por sintonizar el programa, no verán esto en deviant, youtube, o en cualquier otra parte… gracias a mi compañero caballo escudo por su regreso de vacaciones, a cheerliee y lyra por venir…_ ¡bueno a lyra no!…_ esto fue todo, hasta la próxima

**Gracias por sintonizar "la sopa" los esperamos en el próximo capitulo, del sow mas raro si de humor se trata. Buenas noches, esto fue, la sopa.**

LA SOPA

(fin de tema de entrada)

(10 minutos después terminado el programa)

En el sotano del estudio, lleno de materiales de viejos materiales para chistes y comedias. Se escuchaba alguien bajar por las escaleras. Se habrio la puerta y entró un humano seguido de un poni.

-dices que ya están… ¿no?- pregunto el humano

-si, si lo están, demonos prisa, me espera una dama- respondió el poni

Los dos se encaminaron por el lugar hasta llegar al fondo. Recorrieron una cortina y ante ellos un poni los estaba esperando en una mesa.

-aquí esta, caballeros, su pedido-

El poni misterioso pone sobre la mesa una enorme maleta, gruesa de ancho y largo.

-¿los tres?- pregunto el poni de traje

-si- respondió el desconocido

Antes de nada, el humano toma el maletín, lo gira en su dirección, toma las broches y lo habré con mucho cuidado. Al hacerlo, su cara es totalmente iluminada por un brillo. El humano solo dice:

-Nada, nada nos detendra-

**OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**


	9. Chapter 9

para entender la sopa, un chiste de hoy

htt p:/ /www .youtube. com/ watch?v= AtIw798eYUw

(tema de entrada)

**Hola damas y bronis del mundo, están sintonizando el show de comedia favorito de toda la sección de español, esto es "La Sopa"**

**Hoy los reviews se hacen presentes de nuevo**

**{**FUCKINGGGGGGGGG- FUCKING-FUCKING-AWSOOOOOOOOM x100**}**

**La ultima cosa que nos dio la última cabalgata**

**{**Rarity le dijo todo y demostrando que era hermano de Muerte, azotó como res, y despertando con incoherencias

-un…hijo- dijo Gladius**}**

**No es John Carter, ni el club de la pelea, es recién llegados**

**{**-Esta bien, entonces comiencen de una vez. Yo estaré supervisando en todo momento para que no hagan trampas. Si cumplen con este pedido. Pasaran a hacer miembros de la hermandad de los capas negra-**}**

**Y el extraordinario, párrafo de la semana**

**{**-Ahora vuelvo querido, voy a buscar algo para que coma nuestro invitado-

-Esta bien Linda, no tardes. Debe de estar hambriento-

_***¿''Querido'' ''Linda'' puede ser que ellos...? ***_

-Oye… ¿Ella es cariñosa contigo, no?-**}**

**Aquí su anfitrión favorito, el es, "CHICO-ESCUDO"**

(fin de tema de entrada)

Chico-Escudo: (entra en escena) Hola, hola, holaaaaa, sean bien venidos a "La Sopa" es bueno estar estar aqui con un nuevo capitulo. Hey, ¿que tal la gran y majestuosa boda real?

Caballo-escudo: (entra) yo te respondo

**/YEEEEiiiiiii/**

C-E: dime

C-e: así… (¡0n0!) ¡PUES A MI NO ME GUSTO!…

**/¿QUEEEEEEE?/**

C-e: ¡SI, YA ME ESCUCHARON! ESA BODA ME DECEPCIONO…FUE PURA $%&+*)%

**/¡AAAAAAHH!/**

C-E: ¿PERO QUE?... no te gusto, pero si te mandamos para sacar una esclisiva… ¿Por qué no te gusto?

C-e: ¡ME ENOJE! ¡Y MUCHO!... ESOS MONDRIGOS… PUES DIGANME…_ ¿EN QUE $"+&% BODA DE REALEZA NO HAY ALFOMBRA ROJA? EH, EH… ¡DIGANME!… AHÍ NOSOTROS DE "EE" FUIMOS CON CAMARAS Y TODA LA COSA PARA GRABAR Y HUMILLAR POR TELEVISION A LOS IMVITADOS… ¡Y RESULTA QUE NO NOS DEJAN ENTRAR A LA #$%& CIUDAD!… PASAMOS MEDIO DIA AFUERA, CON EL #$%*+ CALOR DEL SOL Y CUANDO AL FIN, DESPUES DE MIL CHOROS PARA PODER ENTRAR… RESULTO QUE, ¡LOS HIJOS DE SU $%+[* NO TENIAN UNA $%#-6 ALFOMBRA ROJA!… Y QUE NO NOS DEJARON GRABAR WEEEy_

**/UUUUUHHH/**

C-E: Bueno, no pero…

C-e: _¡NO WEY, YO SI ME ENCABRONE!... ¡ME SUPER ENCABRONE FASE 3 WEEE! _

**/AAAAAWW/**

C-e: _Y PARA CUANDO NOS FUIMOS WEY… ¡QUE LLEGAN UNOS #$%+/ JULIGANS WEEE… NOOO WEY, ¡NOS FUIMOS REPARTIENDO MADRES A TODO CA$%#" QUE SE NOS PUSO ENFRENTE!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: bueno calmate, si fue feo pero…

C-e: ¡_no wey, parecía pin(#e "royal rumble" de las de la "WWE"!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: !BUENO!...ya calma… ahora, dejame ver si entiendo…me estas diciendo que…_ni siquiera una pequeñísima entrevista sacaste_

C-e: (¡0n0!) MHHHHSSSF…AAAAAAAAHHH! (sale de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (:P) bueno en lo que a mi compañero se le pasa la cólera… leamos los reviews

**[Aparece un mensaje, ahora un twit, ahora un mail, ¡un texto!, ¡un estado!, ¡comentario!, ¡invitación!, ¡chat!, ¡mesanger!, ¡face book!, ¡hi five! ¡metroflog! ¡blog! ¡MP! ¡PM! Y finalmente un mensaje con el titulo]**

**[REVIEWS]**

C-E: hay mensajes que son de agradecimiento por una maravillosa historia, hay unos para recomendarnos mejorar o para dar ideas… pero algunos reviews de "la ultima cabalgata"…_ a mi me dicen, quien copeo wikipedia eeeeh_

**[de sananknight: **Apocalipsis, el libro de las Revelaciones, capitulo sexto versos del primero al séptimo. Los cuatro jinetes del juicio, aparecidos cuando el Cordero desato los primeros cuatro sellos del libro que tomó de Aquel Que Esta Sentado En El Trono.**]**

-: _parami que alguien vio el canal de historia…¿ verdad?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: este de "evil tales" por parte de seren avro

**[**el mal que uno provoque, por bien intencionado que sea, se le regresa a uno 3 veces mas fuerte**]**

-: _hhhhmm?... no, esto lo saco de Discovery_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: hay mensajes que, aunque la gente no se de cuenta o tenga intención, _puede a ver doble sentido_ en "la tempestad"

**[fuc#$% awsome:**

FUCKING- AWSOM

FUKING-AWSOOOOOOOOM

! ! ! !FUCKING AWSOOOOOM! ! !

FU-FU-FU-FU-FU-FUCKING-A-AWSOM

FUCKINGGGGGGGG AWSOOOOM

AWSOOOOOOM-AWSOOOOM

DAMN! AWSOOOOOM

FUKING-AWSOOOOOOOOM

YEEEEEAHHH AWSOME! ! !

GOD AWSOOOM

! ! FUC-FUC-FUCKING-ASWOOOOOM! ! !

DAMN IT AWSOME

FU&%$#^* AWSOOOOOOM**]**

-: _aaaaaaaw… acaso… tuuuuu… estasssssss…nnnñaaaaaaaaa… tu sabes… __¡Saltando de alegríaaaaa!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: pero en "la bella y el saqueador" no se quedo atrás con los reviews

**[por la verdad: **no aprendes, cierto cholo culiao? andate de la pagina, nadie aki te qiere, ni te leen, veni a dar pena solamente indio de mierda asqeeroso, crees q eres un gran autor pobre iluso tus fics son un asco le copias todo a los demas autores y ten por seguro q tu fic es un asco... si en forosdz nadie lo lee esta mas avandonado q tu indio conchetumare**]**

-: (imita) _si… por que "lo que dicen foros quien sabe que" es la neta… y no me atrevo a publicar lo mía aquí con puro naco_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH/**

-: hablemos de noticias de "twilight"

**Voz chillona: ¡Es Twilight!**

C-E: tras el final de temporada, la actriz poni de la serie sorprendió a todo poni en el mundo, al mostrar una actitud completamente a lo esperada en la boda real, pues todos pensaban que seria una capitulo se celos y loca obsesión por parte de la poni

**Voz chillona: ¡Fue genial!**

C-E: si, si lo fue y descuida twit, yo siempre supe que darías una muy buena actuación, yo siempre confié en ti, no, no dude, pues sabía que serias la neta. _Yo no dude como esos bronis, que decían "se pondrá celosa" o "se pondrá loca", ¡NO! Yo tengo fe en twitlight, no dude en ella, fui leal… no como ustedes, yo di un salto de fe, no como esos, que etiquetan a la poni como una mondriga compulsiva obcesiva _

**Voz chillona: ¡Y por que no me pagas la apuesta del sabado!**

C-E:_!Y TERMINAMOS CON LAS NOTICIAS DE TWILIGHT!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**Voz chillona: ¡Pero…!**

C-E: _¡NO HAY TIEMPO! AHORA LOS ROMANTICOS_

**[Corazón por aquí y por acá, estos se rompen y el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS ROMANTICOS]**

**Voz chillona: (recivia el dinero en su pata)**

C-E: (le pagava a la chillona)500, 600, 700, 800, 900, 1000, ¡ya! Contenta

**Voz chillona: ¡SI!**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (regresa la viste a la cámara) en viaje a "manehattan" el viaje de rarity y spike alfin termino y están de regreso a casa… _¡Gracias dios!_

**{**Spike: mañana... nos iremos de aqui...

Rarity: lo se... por un lado estoy feliz de poder volver a ver a las demas pero por otro...

Spike: por otro no quieres irte porque en el fondo, lo hemos pasado bien...

Rarity: si, ojala pudieramos quedarnos una semana mas...**}**

**/NOOOOOO/**

-: (T.T) _AAAAAHH, ¡POR FAVOR! PLIS, YA, PLIIIIIIISSS_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "la bella y el saqueador" rave el pagaso, amor de fluttershy en esta historia, decide abrirse con la pegaso amarilla, revelando secretos de su vida… _aun que nadie se lo pidió y solo quiso un momento de drama para el_

**{**_"Eres tan hermosa... te mereces alguien mejor que yo... Pero..., te amo..."_

—Fluttershy, yo... yo... no he tenido confianza. Tu me has contado cosas muy personales y me has contado tus secretos. Ahora yo quiero hacer lo mismo.**}**

-: (finge ser raver) _creo que te involucre en una escena de crimen_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: después el momento que todos estaban esperando, se dieron un beso tan pero tannnn… _taaaaaannn… raro…_

**{**En el preciso instante en que los labios de Reaver tocan los de Fluttershy, parece que una descarga eléctrica recorre el mundo. Y en las distintas partes del mundo, en ese preciso instante, en todo el momento que dura el beso, ocurren cosas muy peculiares.

En Ponyville, en la fiesta, los unicornios y los grifos levantan la cabeza. Twilight dice: "¿Oyeron eso?", Lyra pregunta a Bon-Bon: "¿Sentiste algo?". Y de inmediato se sienten llenas de una extraña alegría, y quieren reír, gritar, saltar, cantar y bailar como Pinkie Pie en su día más hiperactivo. Ragnar comienza a reír, a reír como demente, y Enki también siente su pecho rebosante de felicidad: los grifos e hipogrifos desde hace años que sufren una extraña depresión colectiva, casi racial, la Melancolía; y tras tantos años de congoja y cruda tristeza, aquella felicidad repentina es como agua en el desierto. Ragnar abraza a Pinkie, y ambos se ponen a bailar; Lyra comienza a contarle a Bon-Bon una sarta de chistes como una metralleta; Rarity, como olvidándose por completo de la elegancia, abraza las cortinas, las flores, y comienza a bailar al son de un vals que sólo existe en su mente; Sweetie Belle abraza a Omar, a Scootaloo y a Apple Bloom y va riendo a bailar con su hermana; incluso Twilight comienza a reír, sin sentido alguno. Darkeye, bajo un árbol, se arroja al suelo, se quita parte de su armadura, y murmurando palabras de adoración, mirando a la luna, se hunde la punta de su cuerno en el brazo, haciéndose una herida; y va tiñendo piedra tras piedra con su propia sangre, como todos los demás unicornios selenitas, sonriendo como idiotas y rezando.**}**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (toma un radio militar) _aaaaaaw, aquí C-E… llamen a Batman… el guasón arrojo sus venenos al aire otra vez_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el comienzo de un romance" AJ. Y Rainbow tuvieron problemas para mantener a flote su relación, después de que _fluttershy se violo a rainbow,_ pero ella ahora ella intenta arrglar las cosas…_ ¿lo lograra?_

**{**El dolor destrozaba mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo se había ensuciado por aquella traición…sus caricias, sus besos, sus palabras, todo se había convertido en nada más que mentiras que podrían mi cuerpo tanto por dentro como por fuera.

-por favor Aj…-dijo Dashie con lágrimas recorriendo su cara- déjame ayudarte…por favor

-¡No! ¡No quiero nada de ti! ¡No quiero más suciedad de tu parte!-le grite llena de dolor- ¡Prefiero morir aquí sola, qué estar contigo!

-No digas eso…por favor no lo digas…me hieres…-**}**

-: (finge ser rainbow) _¡Lo siento!... ¡no savia que te tenia una infeccion!... ¡POR FAVOR LO SIENTO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: siiiii, mal chiste, lo se… leamos los que parecen anime

**[Estrellas ninja, espadas samurái, esferas del dragón, barco pirata, chicas bien proporcionadas, libretas negras y por ultimo la bandera de Japón]**

**[Parecen anime] **

C-E: en "secundaria equestria" es el fic en el que se nos enseña que, no importa que, las niñas pueden hacer trampa cuando quieran

**{**-OOOh señorita Derpy necesitamos su ayuda!-

Esto tomo por sorpresa a la profesora de cocina, ¿qué clase de ayuda necesitarían ellas? lo más lógico sería que se tratara de alguna receta difícil de seguir.

-¿Qué ocurre pequeña, alguna receta que no entiendes

… .. … … … … … … … … .. … …

-Es por el equipo de animadoras, hoy nos evaluaran para poder entrar a la competencia estatal pero una de las chicas mayores que forma parte del equipo tiene el pie enyesado estamos en problemas….-

Las dos niñas se juntaron y mientras brillaban sus ojos dijeron al unísono. –¡Queremos que usted participe en la rutina!-

-¿Qué?...PERO YO SOY UNA MAESTRA….-

-Sí pero no es una maestra común, además se ve más joven que la edad que tiene-

Apple Bloom la abrazo y con ojitos de cachorrito siguió tratando de convencerla.

-Plis, plis, plis, plissssssssss! La necesitamos señorita Derpy, es nuestra única esperanza nadie más nos quiere ayudar…-

Derpy ya no pudo mas con la mirada de las pequeñas, suspiro derrotada y acaricio la cabeza de ambas.

-Está bien pequeñas, las ayudare….pero solo esta vez…-**}**

-: _AAAHHSSFFF… ¡Triunfos robados 5! ¡la revancha!_

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

-: y creo que eso es todo lo de animes… hablemos de pollitas

**[Pollitas, hombre]**

C-E: los rumores sobre las posibles menciones de shipings para la tercera temporada, pero claro, solo faltan mas machos, lo cual, yo sigo viendo eso imposible, pues… …_quien querría quitar los sihiping chicaxchica _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _Jajaja… si no me creen, solo les recuerdo algo…_ (Espera un poco, ya casi y dice)…_FlutterMac… (¡0q0!)OOOOOHHHHH OOOH OOOH… ¡SOY MALO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

¿?: (entra acompañado) hombre eso fue duro… ¿Por qué hablas así de ellas?

**/YEEEEiiiiiii/**

C-E: WOOOUU el elenco de "la ultima cabalgata…" Son los pegasos "gladius y arch" oooh y los ponis "umbral y muerte"

**/WOOOUU/**

C-E: ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Arch: _descansar, antes de cualquier otro fanfic_

Gladius: _si fue unos grandes capítulos sabes…_

Muerte: _pero disfrutamos nuestro descanso_

Umbral: _y ahora esperamos a alguien_

Gladius: _no queríamos llamar la atención, así que, lo venimos a un lugar casi no concurrido_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: un… _poco hiriente, pero…_ digan me, ¿que harán en su descanso?

Muerte: _bueno, yo pienso descansar por el bosque everfree, con la naturaleza y la belleza de la naturaleza_

Arch: _yo, pienso ir a las tierras de las zebras, ayudar construyendo hogares y escuelas_

Umbral: _yo pienso descansar en canterlot, degustando los mejores platillos, bebidas, etc_

Gladius: _yoooo, pienso quedarme aquí_

C-E: ¿_hablas de Manehattan? _

Gladius: _aaaw, no, aquí en la sopa…mira ya tome unas fotos… _(le muestra sus fotos)_ aquí estoy en los asientos… aquí en tercera fila… aquí robándole al poni-chico de las donas…yo devorando la barra libre…y aquí robando la papelería del estudio_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _wooo, parece que te divirtes…_

Gladius: _nada mal_

C-E: _dices que este lugar es la honda_

Los cuatro: _no esta mal—bien-clrao-chido, mejor que a donde me dirijo_

Umbral: _saben, no saben cocinar en canterlot_

Muerte: _prefiero ir a la playa_

Arch: _¡pudrete, tercer mundo!_

¿?: _hey, nos vamos ya_

C-E: _woooo… ¡Northern! Pensé que habías muerto_

Northern: _claro que no, soy Odin_

C-E: _espera tu no eres Odin, así te decían en el fic por ser rey_

Northern: _se llama ser buen actor, soy un rey, que llega ser tan genial como Odin, vamos hombre ¡Puedo hacer lo que sea! Soy ¡Northern! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Los cinco: (se retiran) _–si vámonos- nos vemos-que empiece la fiesta-ya me vieron mucho tiempo en este lugar_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: (:}) _eeeellos, acaban de acortar sus carreras_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ahora los crossover

**[Aparece Pinkiepool, spike el escribano fantasma, twilight snake, reinbow la erizo, supermac, trixie potter, mare do well, A.J. kurozaky, derpy card captor, rarity prime y al final una mega explosión]**

**[Los crossover]**

C-E: en la historia de "incredible flutterhulk" es la historia de la película de hulk, pero con fluttershy, esa en la que es perseguida por el mundo por ser un gran peligro para todos y por eso huye

**{**Fluttershy slowly trotted through the crowded streets of Buenos Maires on her way to her job. Buildings in the town were cramped closely together, even looking to be stacked on top of each other in places. A pony could easily jump from building to building or jump out of one window through another on the other side of the thin streets. Clotheslines hung between the dirty, rusty buildings, laundry flapping in the light morning breeze.

…..

Luckily the Ursa had had enough. The stare had taken effect upon the creature and it was bounding as fast as it could back into the dense rainforest surrounding Buenos Maires. Ponies had gathered around Fluttershy in awe as she stood up to the beast and were now cheering and stamping their hooves in applause for her.

*FLASH*

Fluttershy gasped as a newspaper reporter quickly cantered up to her and shoved a tape recorder in her face congratulating her and begging for an interview.

…..

Fluttershy gulped before taking a few more deep breaths. "Okay… calm down, Fluttershy." She mumbled. "Most likely… nothing will come from it." She forced herself a smile. "Besides," she assured herself, "what are the odds that Blueblood will read the newspaper from around here, right?"**}**

-: (!0.0!) _WOOOOUU, !That wasn´t racist at all!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _ahora… de lous fics americanous_

**[Aparece la bandera de los estados unidos de América, esta se empieza a alejar y podemos ver de qué se trata de una cutie mark]**

**[Fics Americanos]**

C-E: aaaaw, las cosas a la antigua, donde uno se empeña y esfuerza para lograr sobrepasar sus limites de una manera honorable, como en "evil tales" donde en este capi, la familia Apple tiende a anfrentar a la competencia, a la antigua

**{**Ya era media noche y Applejack sabia que todos en la casa a excepcion de ella estaban dormidos. Observo por la ventana y sonrio la ver una sombra roja moviéndose entre las cercas. Su hermano mayor estaba ahí

….

Llego hasta la puerta frontal y espero el momento para dejar la casa. Su trabajo estaba casi hecho y todo lo que tenia que hacer era terminarlo y podría irse a casa, sin remordimeintos, Applejack encendio un cerillo que mantenía en su bocay lo dejo caer en un barril de aceite que inmediatamente se incendio. Habia derramado el liquido altamente flamable por todo el piso, las paredes y por supuesto habia bloqueado todas las habitaciones de sus dos huéspedes.

Dando un ultimo vistazo al fuego que se propagaba rápidamente, Applejack galopo fuera de la granja Plow y se unió a su hermana, quien la esperaba en los limites de la propiedad.

….

El granero donde los Plow guardaban sus manzanas volo con una fuerte explosion-"La Abuela no mintió cuando dijo que la dinamita le añadiria un poco de ponche al momento"

"Parece que si"-Applejack sonrio-"¿Son gritos los que oigo venir desde el interior de la casa, hermano?"

"Lo son"-confirmo macintosh. Los gritos, sin embargo, no duraron mucho, ya que la casa se derrumbo un un infierno ardiente-"Ningun poni sobrevivirá a eso"

"Supongo que nuestro territorio esta a salvo, somos los mejores en el negocio de nuevo"

…**..**

Mientras ella colocaba su puesto para vender sus frutas, Applejack tenia que admitir que arreglar los problemas familiares a la manera antigua no habia sido una mala idea despues de todo.**}**

-: (o_0) aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw… _!That wasn´t crazy at all!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _¡¿Quien se anota para ir a MTV esta noche?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (:}) ¡LLEGARON LOS DE ACCION!

**[Explosiones, rayos láser, ponis peleando, mas explosiones, caballos con metralletas, lanza granadas, ponis al estilo halo y a la velocidad de un tajo de espada el titulo aparece]**

**[LOS DE ACCIÓN]**

C-E: a mi sorpresa "en la antigua corona" la batalla da inicio, todos listos, armas, cañones, veiculos, una fortaleza, _controles, sofá, palomitas, halo reach y todo listo… solo espero que a nadie se le caiga el internet_

**{****-¿olvido los "Cañones del Mustang"?-** haciendo acto de aparición llego Anturil a entrada de la habitación junto con Luna.

**-CIERTO, lo cañones me olvide de ellos por completo- **dijo Celestia sonriendo pero dark estaba confundido –**si te lo preguntas es un sistema de armamento que tiene la ciudad, funciona con la misma energía de los elementos, la fuerza de los cañones es suficiente para derribar a los dragones, y hace 3000 años el ataque sorpresivo no dio tiempo de usarlos-**

**-efectivamente, acabo de revisar algunos y están en perfecto estado, debo de suponer que los otros siguen igual, el problema si recuerda no apuntan automáticamente necesitan que un soldado los opere para apuntar y disparar en pocas palabras hace falta movilizar las tropas que de por si se ven desanimadas- **

…

**OIGAN, MIREN LO QUE ENCONTRAMOS**- era Rainbow jalando un carruaje pequeño donde hiba un cañón también pequeño pero el carruaje tenia espacio apenas para un poni y ese espacio era usado por.

**-¿los Banshee?...¿DONDE LOS ENCONTRARON?-** indago Anturil viéndolas volar velozmente alrededor de toda la fortaleza.

…

**-MUY BIEN, SOLDADOS PERSIGAN Y DESTRUYAN**-**}**

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

-: (juega exbox en la pantallita) _¡vamos1… ¡toma!... y ¡esto!... ¡JAJAJAJA! ¿QUIÉN ES TU PAPI?... ¡WOOO!... ¡muy cerca!... ¡toma!... jajajajajajaja!... nadie puede con migo… JAJAJAJA_

**{-Stormer as algo pronto nos va a alcanzar y esta porquería no gira hacia atrás necesito me pongas detrás de el-}**

+BOOOOM+

-: (¡0o0!) ¡_Noooooooo! ¡rayos! (_Tira el control) ¡_Mondrigos ponis! ¡como juegan tan bien, sin manos!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: a lo que sigue en "las guardianas de la armonía" el regreso de la nada a traido consigo una de las batallas mas duras de las ponis y las princesas

**{**"Celestia esto se ve mal… y no creo que se pueda poner peor"

"Lo se Luna… pero aun nos queda un ultimo recurso"-respondio respirando pesadamente

"¿No estaras pensando…? ¿En tu estado?"

"Es lo único que no hemos intentado"

"Pero necesitaremos tiempo y dudo que ella nos deje hacerlo"

"Yo les dare tiempo"-exclamo Gilda-"Solo díganme cuanto necesitan"

"Lo mas que puedas darnos joven grifo"**}**

-: (finge ser un vendedor ambulante) _¡A ver, dígame seño!_ _¡Tengo veinte minutos por quince monedas! ¡Cuarenta por sesenta! ¡Diez por cinco! ¡llevelo, llévelo!... vamos, no sea coda… ¡bara, bara, bara, bara!... ¡llevelo, llévelo!... ¡lleve su tiempito!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: se an preguntado que tal si, ustedes son humanos y terminan en equestrai, bueno poes en los fics con humanos…_si se puede_, ahora vea mos lo que paso en la "vida que comenzó como un sueño". Pues hector, alias thunder pick… se metió en peligro

**{**Me encontraba caminando por la calle, supongo que necesitaba un rato a solas, de repente escuché unas voces

"Eres una imbécil, eso es lo que eres"

"OYE NO ES MI CULPA QUE LOS OTROS HAYAN ESTADO MEJOR"

"NO ME GRITES"

***SNAP***

Se escuchó un golpe, yo no pude aguantar mas, corrí hacia la dirección de donde parecían venir las voces, se trataban de un chico y una chica- espera, ¿que no son parte de Skull-Quest?, y esa es la guitarrista, y el chico era su vocalista, la chica estaba en el suelo, llorando, al parecer el chico le dio el golpe, no podía quedarme ahí

"DEJALA EN PAZ" Grité yo mientras corría hacia el, el volteo a verme mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo, fue ahí cuando me abalancé hacia el sujetando sus brazos, lo que sea que tenia en su bolsa, no podía ser bue…

***Snif***

"Argh" grité yo mientras sentía algo atravesando mi pecho, el chico me había perforado con una navaja, yo solo pude tirarme al suelo, sentía que no podía respirar, lo ultimo que pude escuchar eran unas sirenas, luego todo se volvió blanco**} }**

-: (¡0.0!)…_ !That wasn´t racist at all!_

**/AHAHA/**

-: no fuera de broma, que hijo de "#$%) el tipo ese, pero desquiden, tan solo fue un rasguño, el entro en como pero se pondrá bien

C-E: bueno en "un psicópata en equestria" nuestro amigo "razón" sigue sobreviviendo al mundo poni, _¡y de que manera!... ¡enserio! ¡WOOOO HUUU!_

**{**Rutina, levantarme, buscar que comer… algunos se aburren de la rutina, yo mientras tenga algo que hacer puedo disfrutarla, pero no tengo demasiado que hacer… así que camine hacia Ponyville.**}**

-: (en tono serio, pero haciendo burla) _hmmm? ¿tomo el camino derecho o el izquierdo?... hhhmm… ¿compro tenis o sapatos?... hmm… ¿uso el pie derecho primero o el izquierdo?... hmmm… ¿ago algo o ago nada?_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡pero pinkie, siempre esta ahí para salvar el dia!

**{**""FIESTA DE BIENVENIDAAAAAAAA!"

Apareció dando medialunas y recitando una canción de bienvenida que no pude escuchar debido a mi momentánea sordera.

Me rio tanto de mis pensamientos como de la situación, pueden imaginarse esto, en serio es ridículo, no por eso es menos bueno. Rio con ganas

"Reíste, todos ganan… ahora… ¡QUE EMPIEECE LAAAA FIEEEEESTA!" Grita con un tono diferente al de la última vez.**}**

-: (baila y canta al ritmo de la canción) _shufole…shufole… nanananada, dararararara, fhifhifhififhifhisss… a bailar … wooooooo… AAAAAHH!_ (peo al intentar imitar un movimiento, este se resbla cae)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡aaaah!... dios eso dolio (se pone de pie)… ¡hmmmgg! Mejor lo siguiete

**/AHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: en "el caballero de la armonía" es un nuevo fic en el que un caballero medieval o inquisición española, tiene que ir a equestria para aprender acerca de la magia de la armonía, aunque no salga bien su primer contacto

**{**-¡ahí te va Scootaloo!- dice la pony amarilla lanzándole la pelota

-¡buena aventada Applebloom!- la felicita la pegaso

-¡tu turno Sweetie Belle!- se la arroja al unicornio

-¡esto es divertido!- exclama feliz

El caballero miro la escena un rato mientras su cerebro lo procesaba hasta que ya un pensamiento le pasó por la cabeza

-este mundo es extraño, los caballos parecen tener la habilidad de hablar- dijo para así mismo

-tal vez sea bueno, eso me ayudaría con mi prueba- sale de los arbustos en dirección de las potrillas

-hola pequeñas ponys- saluda cordialmente el caballero

Las chicas voltearon a ver quien las saludaba y se quedaron todas estáticas al mirar a esa criatura que nunca habían visto. Caminaba en dos extremidades, era un poco más alto que la princesa Celestia y todo su cuerpo era de metal todo oxidado con excepción de su cabeza

-chicas, ¿Qué es esa cosa?- pregunta temerosa Sweetie Belle en voz baja

-no lo sé pero creo que deberíamos correr- sugiere Scootaloo en el mismo tono**}**

-: ¡_Descuiden chicas!... si no les ofrece dulce no hay problema alguno… pero si "si"… échense un "!Correle que te alcansa!"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡OOOOH!... ¡Pero si les quiere dar espejos, regalos, ciencia, les muestre cosas raras, o pretenda ser Quetzalcoalt_…_(¡ó_ó!)_ ¡ATREPENLOOO! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

¿?: (entra en escena) Woooo, wooo, wooo, wooou… tranquilo

C-E: ¡sid!

Sid: tranquilo tio, tranquilo, no le hare daño a las ponis

¿?: (entra) si, es buen tipo sabes

**/WOOOOUUU/**

C-E: ¿thunder? De la vida de un sueño… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

Los dos: ¿Qué hay de malo?

C-E: nada, pero no los esperaba…

Tp: siiii, fue de improviso pero, ¿no tienes nada que podamos hacer?

Sid: ¿un chiste o algo?

C-E: ¿que podríamos hacer los humanos en equestria?... … …hmmmm … hmmmm … … hmmmm… ¡YA SE!

Los dos: ¿Qué?

C-E: _un tráiler "vengadores"_

Sid: un… ¿Qué?

C-E: ¡_muy tarde!_

**OOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOO ht tp:/ /www. youtube. com /watch?v =6ky4OWrd8ts OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOO **

**(en manehattan)**

Los ponis corrían despavoridos y con temor de la gran destrucción que amenazaba a la ciudad.

_-la guerra, a comenzado_

El fuego se abría paso por las calles de la gran manzana. Grandes bolas de fuego caían causaban pánico y temor.

_-nos superan en numero_

Los guardias reales eran dispersados por los ataques. Estos no podían contra la amenaza.

**(en canterlot)**

El ejército imperial se movilizaba para atender al llamado.

Soldado: Princesa… creo, que es hora

**(en el castillo)**

Celestia se le acercaba al pegaso thunder quien se encontraba practicando su fuerza de vuelo.

thunder: Celestia… algún deber para encajar en equestria- no le dirigía la mirada tan solo continuo practicando

Celestia: trato de salvar equestria

El pegaso le dirigió la mirada de una buena vez.

**(en ponivile)**

Spitfire: señorita shy… quiero que me acompañe

fluttershy: y, que tal…si digo… que "no"- dijo muy timida

Spitfire: me encargare de que si

**(en everfre)**

De los cielos un tronado o portal toco tierra, dejando al descubierto a un guerrero humano. Este sostuvo en alto su espada.

sid: ¿que quieren que agá?- pregunto a las princesas

* * *

><p>Celestia: se llama la iniciativa vengadores, era reuinir a un grupo especial de criatura… para cuando las necesitaramos, pudieran ayudarnos con el mal que nosotros nunca pudimos<p>

**(en la ciudad)**

Un humano cminaba por el borde de la torre mas alta de Manehattan.

Chico-Escudo: pensé que no clasificaba –este avanzó mientras se quitaba su atuendo –pues resulta que soy… voluble, no pongo mucha atencion, comediante y no juego bien en equipo

Recordando que hace unas horas el y los otros tres seres de otro mundo se batieron en duelo.

….

Soldado: Creo que hay que separarlos

**..**

**Este mes**

**..**

**..**

Discord: ¡¿Qué tan desesperada estas… que requieres de estas criaturas para defenderte?-

Se le acercaba a la princesa celestia de manera amenazante el enemigo creador de caos y dearmonia.

Celestia: por ti discord estoy muy, muy desesperada

* * *

><p>Mientras este villano se acercaba, los demás ponis de equestria se arrodillaban ante el y su ejercito de criaturass. Afuera casa uno de los ponis elegidos luchaba por su cuenta y separados contra el ejercito de criaturas monstruos equinas.<p>

Flutteshy: no somos un equipo… solo somos desconocidos

La lucha se tornaba mas dura y peligrosa para todos. Solos estos apenas podían luchar por su propia vida.

Sid: NOOOOO- el caballero veía a los demás marcharse por su cuenta y ante el peligro

Lentamente solo algunos de ellos comenzaban a encontrarse con los demás. La batalla los forzó a encontrarse consigo mismos. Los pegasos de los wonderbolts y el caballero español se encontraba con el chico del escudo.

thunder luchaba por su cuenta contra algunas de la bestias voladoras del ejercito de monstruos, pronto se vio perseguido por barios a pesar de usar mucha de su fuerza para repelerlos. Pero en un intento desesperado de su parte, intento un ataque directo a las criaturas. Derribo de un golpe a algunos y pudo evadir a otros, pero no fue suficiente. De pronto un impacto lo derribo, ahora… tan solo era esperar el impacto… … … cual nuca llego. fhutterhulk lo atrapo en pleno aire.

* * *

><p>Spitfire: nunca entrenamos para algo así<p>

Saorin:…-tan solo le dedico una mirada a su amiga

* * *

><p>Ya todos juntos y en formación<p>

flutterhulk: ¡GRUUUUAAARR!

thunder: -en su descenso guardo su alas para colocarse en posición-

Saorin: -este recogió una ballesta de la guardia imperial-

sid: -preparaba un su afilada espada-

Spitfire: -se ponía en guardia-

Chico-escudo: -con su magia, materializo un escudo protector-

**..**

**MYLittle vengadores**

**..**

thunder: ¡chicos!- llamo al grupo- ¡traigo la fiesta con migo!

A lo lejos el pegaso apareció, luego de tras de este apareció un enorme y gigantesco dragon serpiente asiático del tamaño de un edifiio.

**..**

**Próximamente**

**Ooooooooo ooooooooo ooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo oooooooooooo ooooooooooooo o**

**/WOOOOOOO WOOOOUUUU WOOOOOUU/**

**/YEEEEEEIIIII/**

Sid: (¡0.o!)… …

Thunder: (0.0)… …

C-E: _yyyyyyyy?_

Los dos: (0o0) …!_eso estuvo increible!_

C-E: _¡lo se!_

Thunder: _pero.. nos pagaras… ¿verdad?_

C-E: aaaaaaaw… ¡el párrafo de la semana!

**[Aparece un enorme y dorado trofeo, este en su cabeza tiene un libro dorado el cual tiene escrito]**

**[PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA]**

C-E: esta semana el párrafo de la semana, se lo gana, _la película de "John.."… ¡diablos!..._ quiero decir, "recién llegados a mart.." ¡_AAAHH!_... perdón mi confucion, este tipo peleo con el rey diamind dog pero tan solo miren…_ ¡Digo, lean!_

**{Los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por las puntiagudas montañas, durante toda la noche cinco de mis chicos terminaron heridos. Por suerte ninguno de gravedad, hasta ahora no ha habido señal alguna de las tropas de las princesas.**

**Pero nosotros continuábamos resistiendo en el puente, empapados hasta los huesos. Aguantábamos el choque de los Diamond Dogs, una y otra vez.**

**Randall me miro con cierto aire de preocupación y dijo**

-¡Jefe, creo que estamos en problemas!-

-¿Tu crees? Pensé que estábamos en un día de campo-

-¿Podría dejar de hacer bromas en un momento como este?-

-Hm, lo dudo amigo mío. ¿Tienes miedo?-

-Siéndole sincero, si-

…

**Al fin lo tenía frente de mí, con una voz llena de ira e impaciencia dije**

-¡Date la vuelta! ¡Enfréntate a mí! ¡Ya no abran mas asesinos, solos tu y yo!-

-Pero que… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-

-¡Cállate y empuña tu arma!-

-¡Te enseñare cual es tu lugar, mascota de los ponys!-

…

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto! ¡Te triturare todos los huesos de tu cuerpo!-

**Volvió a lanzarse contra mi, lo esquive y el descargo el golpe de su maza contra el suelo, levante mi hacha y se la clave en el cuello. Apenas sintió el filo de mi arma cortándole la carne, el cayo muerto.**

**Sus soldados se quedaron congelados al ver a su rey caer en un charco de su propia sangre. Tome su maza y lo golpee en la espalda, el horrible sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, levante mi cabeza hacia el campo de batalla y grite**

-¡Su rey ha muerto!-

-¡VICTORIA!-**}**

Sid: (¡0.0!)… …_ese es un gran gerrero_

Thunder: (o.0) ¡_damit!... ¿seguro que no es John Carter?_

C-E: (o_o)…_ya no estoy seguro_

/**AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Sid: (sale del trance)… peeeeee_-pero vosotros somos chidos tambien, pues soy un caballero, un paladin de la justicia_

Thunder: _siiiiiiii, ¿verdad?, yo puedo ir de la tierra a equestria y ser un pegaso_

C-E: _y yo tengo mi propio show de comedia_

Los tres: _si, somos geniales- no nos quedamos a tras- vos ser grande- realizamos un tráiler bien chido ahorita _

/**AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E:_ pero este fic llego al final, pero no sin antes conocer a otro humano en equestria_

**{El joven se levanto y con una voz muy amable dijo**

-Hola de nuevo, amigo… esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Pablo, ¿Ella es Lisa, cierto?-

-Así es-

-Gracias por salvarme-

-Oh, no te preocupes. No fue nada-

**Me senté en el suelo, Ken se apoyo en el árbol que estaba junto a mi. la unicornio se levanto y le dijo al chico de camisa verde**

-Ahora vuelvo querido, voy a buscar algo para que coma nuestro invitado-

-Esta bien Linda, no tardes. Debe de estar hambriento-

_***¿''Querido'' ''Linda'' puede ser que ellos...? ***_

-Oye… ¿Ella es cariñosa contigo, no?-

-Oh, eso. Ella siempre fue cariñosa, pero aun más desde que comenzamos nuestra relación-

-¿Su… relación? ¿Quieres decir desde que son amigos?-

-No, desde que somos pareja-

-¿Qué… dijiste?-

-Que ella y yo somos parejas, ya sabes. Enamorados, novios, medias naranjas-

-Lo siento. Creo haber escuchado mal, ¿Puedes repetirlo?-

-Dije que ella y yo somos pareja.**}**

C-E: (o.0) _novio… de… una poni… de una poni_

/**AHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Sid: _¿enamorados?_

Thunder: _aun sin tener que ser un poni… siendo humano… un humano… de otra especie… sin problemas ¿no mas así?_

Los tres: (se quedan pensantes barios segundos) _**¡Geniaaaaaaal!**_ (los tres chocan las manos y hacen señas de felicitación)

/**AHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _¡picaroooon!_

Thunder: (sale de escena) _¡wooou! _

Sid: (sigue a thunder) _¡imprecionado, estoy imprecionado!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHA/**

(tema de salida)

C-E: bueno eso fue todo por el día de hoy, gracias al casting de "la ultima cabalgata", thunder de "la vida que comenzó como un sueño" y sid de "el caballero de la armonía" gracias por venir, leer el show, dejen sus mensajes de odio, comentarios, recomendaciones etc. gracias, los quiero mucho y antes quiero decir que el próximo capitulo tardara un poco, estén muy al pendientes de "**la cucharada"** muy, muy al pendientes, se acerca algo grande a la sopa. Nos vemos (sale de escena)

La sopa


	10. Chapter 10

C-E: hey, hola. Yo aquí con un mini capitulo de la sopa. Comenzamos con lo que paso en la "vida que comenzó con un sueño"… ¡_LITERAL MENTE! _Pues HECTOR al entrar en coma, entro a equestria… quien ahora entro en otros sueños…_creo_

**{*En el sueño de Thunder, P.D.V. Héctor***

"Ha pasado tanto tiempo" me dijo la chica mientras se acercaba hacia mí, ella se veía diferente ahora, se veía más grande, como un año mayor que yo, su cabello era aun más largo y sus ojos eran claros, nunca había visto ojos así

"No sabes cómo te he extrañado" me dijo ella, yo comencé a alejarme de ella sobre mis 4 extremidades.

"¿Quién rayos eres tú?" le pregunté yo, ella sonrió

"¿No me reconoces?, soy yo, Marisol, tu pareja" me dijo ella, en ese momento mis ojos se abrieron aun mas

"¿PAREJA?, YO NO TENGO PAREJA, NI SIQUIERA TE CONOSCO" Le grité yo, ella simplemente volvió a sonreír

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, nos conocemos desde hace 7 años" me dijo ella

"¡7 AÑOS!" Grité yo, ella tapo mi boca con su dedo

"Shh, hablas demasiado, aun recuerdo que eras muy callado cuando éramos niños" me dijo ella, de repente ella volteo a ver hacia atrás, el sol se estaba ocultando, este se movía mas rápido, una expresión de molestia se vio en el rostro de Marisol

"Rayos, se me acaba el tiempo" dijo ella, dejándome confundido

"¿De qué hablas?" le pregunté yo

"No puedo mantenerte aquí por siempre, como estas soñando, el tiempo aquí dura de la misma manera" me dijo ella

"¿Entonces esto es un sueño?" le pregunté yo, ella rio en silencio**}**

Caballo-escudo: (entra), _hay, espera, (Oo?) ¿como que esta en un sueño, mientras duerme en equestria, mientras su cuerpo esta en un coma?_

_C-E: ¡nooooo!, es la percepción de una vida, dentro de un sueño con niveles, mientras duerme, mientras esta dormido en un coma…_

Caballo-escudo: (0-O?) _aaaaaw… ¿EEEHH?_

C-E: _aaassshhh ¡mira!, es que DiCaprio lo explica mejor, en "el origen"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HA/**

C-E: en "capas negras" la conti de recién llagados, llega al aire, con un buen capi, pero nada mas me sorprendió mas, que la brillante lógica de pablo ante la situación menos desada por cualquier hombre… _que te persiga una vieja_

**{**Oye Pablo-

-¿Hmm?-

-¿Qué le hiciste a mi hermana para que se pusiera de esa manera?-

-No le e hecho nada-

-¿De verdad?-

-**(Suspiro)** La razón por la que se enojo fue por que se entero que dormí junto a Fluttershy y Dash- **Apoye la taza de café en la mesita mientras observaba como paseaban los habitantes de la ciudad**

-¿Tú… dormiste con ellas?-

-Si, pero no hice nada. Simplemente pase la noche con ellas, ya sabes. Dormimos en la misma cama-

-Ya veo, ¿Se lo dijiste?-

-¿Cómo querías que lo hiciera? Sin tener oportunidad alguna de explicarle lo sucedido ella cargo contra mí. Hice lo mas lógico, **(Sorbo de café)** Escape**}**

C-E: (con cara de asombro, atontamiento e impresión) …_… … … … … _(sonríe y comienza a aplaudir de poco a poco)

Caballo-escudo: (entra y da golpes en el piso en admiración)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: ¡_vamos! Gente… aplaudan_

**/TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP/**

Caballo-escudo: _mas fuerte_

**/TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP/**

C-E: _!al fin!... alguien tubo la respuesta a todo (_aplaude mas fuerte mientras empieza a lagrimear)

**/WOOOOOUUU/**

-: ¡AHORA EL PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA!... _dios, eso supera a John carter (T.T)_

…

**[Aparece un enorme y dorado trofeo, este en su cabeza tiene un libro dorado el cual tiene escrito]**

**[PARRAFO DE LA SEMANA]**

C-E: (entra) hy, hola, bueno, esto no es mucho, pero, les traigo el único y en exclusiva, párrafo 10 de la semana. Se preguntaron alguna vez, como le hicieron para terminar siendo bronis,… _yo si, pero mejor preguntémosles a estos tipos en "un broni enamorado"_

**{**Ahora mi hermano mayor está su cama, esperando la muerte. Ahora ya no serán sus manos callosas enseñándome a manejar bien el hacha. Ya no serán sus labios araucanos riéndose de mi falta de musculatura. Ya no serán sus abrazos cuando yo espante al peuco. Ya no serán aquellas tardes enteras viendo _My Little Pony_.

Sí: somos bronies, ¿Algún problema? Mi hermano tiene... tenía las pelotas para pelear con tres weones a la vez y yo pude meterle un hondazo en la cabeza a un weón sin pestañear.

Tal vez se pregunten cómo es que dos muchachos medio rurales medio urbanos de la Región de la Araucanía terminaron siendo bronies.**}**

C-E: _aaaaaaw, creo que tengo, "una buena idea"… si entiendes a que me refiero… … … (O.o?) no viven detrás de una montaña ¿o si?... ¡_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

_-:pero yo no juzgo!... también lo soy… ¡BRONI! Broni, soy broni_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: bueno eso es todo, perdón si fue corto, pero, teníamos que dar el ultimo premio, al párrafo de la semana… bueno con esto nos despedimos, CHEQUEN TRAILERS, CON E AVISO DE FINAL DE TEMPORADA.


	11. Chapter 11

(acciones)

{cortos de los fanfics}

-continuación de diálogos

_Chistes_

[la pantallita]

/respuesta del publico, risas, obaciones, etc/

(tema de entrada)

**Hola bronis y bronas están sintonizando el único y en exclusiva entrega de los premios… "LA SOPA ESPECIAL"**

**.. **

**Con el conteo regresivo de los mejores párrafos de la semana de la temporada**

**..**

**Dedicaciones a los tres párrafos más votados**

**..**

**Y con invitados especiales**

**..**

**Y ahora con ustedes, su anfitrión, el sugeto mas humorístico…_ presente en este estudio _, es eeeeeeel**

"**!CHICO-ESCUDO¡"**

Chico-Escudo: (entra en escena, bistiendo un traje mas elegante de los usual y sin gafas oscuras) ¡HOLA TODO PONI!

**/YEEEEiiiii/**

-: bienvenidos.. ¡A, LA SOPA!

**/WOOOOOO/**

-: ¡YEEEEI! Entrega de premios y cuenta regresiva de los chistes que ganaron los párrafos de la semana… aaaaaw, _me parece como si hubiera sido en enero que iniciamos todo esto…_ bueno damas y caballeros iniciamos con el puesto numero 10# de esta cuenta regresiva

**[Puesto numero 10]**

C-E: todos sufrimos o sufríamos de manías, por caballitos de colores, tarjetitas, trompos, tasos, videojuegos, etc. yo por ejemplo, trate de unir las dos cosas y _lo que resulto fue una demanda y un equipo de producción muerto… pero, yo que culpa tengo de que los zombis no sepan seguir libretos, y nomas por eso nos alcanzo para un tráiler en "dead poni land"_

**10# {- -**

_-En la inmensidad del espacio, se puede observar la tierra de aquestria, hogar de la especie poni y como de cientos de miles más. _

(nos acercamos mas de cerca al mundo)

_-Hoy en día, su propia existencia se amenazada por criaturas malignas, monstruos y magia negra, pero esos…_

Podemos ver una reunión social en canterlot y fancy pants es el anfitrión "POOW" de la nada es envestido por su esposa.

_-son el manor de los problemas_

(comienza la masacre)

-**AAHH!- **ponis por doquier son perseguidos por ponis Zombis.

Ya sea en canterlot **-NOOOO!- **

En los pequeños pueblos –**aléjense!-**

Las grandes ciudades –**AAAAHH, NO, NO, NOOOOO- **"POW" era derribado por un poni zombi

-_bienvenidos "DEADPONI LAND"._

**De producciones Escudo**

(suena la musica)

_-Junto a scootaloo…_

La chica poni caminaba con cuidado en el sendero.

-_Spike.._

El joven dragón miraba nervioso a la poni naranja al ofrecerle acompañarlo.

-_Luna y los hermanos Cake _

La princesa parecía ser ahora quien cuidaba a los jovencitos hermanos.

- **un día mis amigos me dijeron que obtendría mi marca al descubrir en que era espacial**- cargó la pistola –**quien diría que eso era matar zombis**- se alejo un poco de los demás y… "BAANG" mato a un zombi oculto –**que opinan?**- miro a sus acompañantes –**muerte zombi dela semana**

-_cerca, pero no, el premio se lo lleva la abuela Fluttershy_

La vieja poni caminaba por el bosque cuidando a los animalitos del lugar, cuando de repente apareció un zombi, pero esta solo le dirigió una mirada, ultra, mega penetrante y "PLACHS" el zombi solo exploto.

**Esta primavera**

**-¿algunas ves úsate un arma?-** le pregunto al dragón

-**nunca en mi vida- **respondió

-**ya veo, eres princesa- **

-**HEY!-** se quejo la princesa pues los alcanzo a oír

**La tierra poni…**

Un enorme zombi apareció en enfrente de la poni naranja y el dragón.

**-este es mío- **dijo mientras tomaba un bate de baseball y "POOOW"

**ES la tierra zombi**

**-woouu- **scootaloo, spike y los niños estaban asombrados

**-este era un resguardo para la realeza- **decía luna a los demás

(10 minutos después)

Los cinco tenían una loca y animada fiesta en el recinto

**Y la aventura…**

**-corran!, niños, corran!, corran!-** les dijo Spike a los dos pequeños pues había muchos zombis atrás de ellos

**-ya escucharon al dragón-** decía Luna "BAANG"

**No deja de tener hambre**

Scootaloo trataba de perder a zombis Pegasos en los cielos, los miro y dijo **–COMAN PLOMO- **uso un par de ametralladoras "BABABABABABAANG"

-¡**Debemos ayudarla!- **menciono Spike

**-¿pero como?-** pregunto la princesa

**-tenemos una idea- **mencionaron los hermanos

(unos minutos después)

La princesa luna derrumbo la entrada al techo. Parada en sus patas traseras, se mantenía en pie con ayuda de sus alas y con sus patas delanteras cargaba a Spike como un arma lanzallamas.

_Flasback_

**-¿que? Seremos niños, pero no tontos-** dijeron los hermanos

_Flashback fin_

**DeadPoni Land, próxima mente**

**- -}**

**/YEEEEiii/**

-: todos menos los tipos del tráiler murieron…(:}) _y yo claro, yo si tenia manos para usar las armas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: PERO! Aprendi la lección… _nunca les compro otra vez a los de residente evil, _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: bueno ahora pasemos al puesto que se gano el numero nueve

¿?: (Entra) ¿puedo presentarlo yo? (n.n) siiiiiii

**/YEEEEIIIII/**

C-E: ¡WOOOOO!... carina, de "recién llegados y capas negras" deamas y caballos

Carina: ¡heey! Hola todo poni que tal

C-E: ¿Qué haces aquí en Manehatta? Tu sola

Carina: bueno estoy de vacaciones y decidi colarme

C-E: (O_O) ¡¿Qué? …

Carina: (nwn) siiiiii, tan solo puse esta cara bonia (u) _me regalas un ositooooo… siiiiii _(aplica la miradita al host)

**/aaaaaawww/**

C-E: **¡JA!**... buen intento niña… pero fui el menor de cinco hermanos, conozco el truco al derecho y al revés

Carina: (ó.ó!) hhggmmm!...

C-E: la próxima te recomiendo que abrases un almohada, llores mas los ojos y no sonrías

Carina: así (mde la nada saca una almohada y la abraza) hhhmmmmm

C-E: aaaaw! Asi si te doy un abrazo (la da un abrazo)... aaaaaw… (se da cuenta)…_y suleta ese dinero es mio_

Carina: (O_O! rompe el abrazo)…

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: te dije que conocía el truco…_hay raterita,_ pero si de robar se trata, en "recién llegados" toma el puesto numero…

Carina: (n.n!) NUMERO 9…(O_o)_ espera ¿Qué?_

**[Puesto numero 9]**

**9 {El joven se levanto y con una voz muy amable dijo**

-Hola de nuevo, amigo… esto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-

-Soy Pablo, ¿Ella es Lisa, cierto?-

-Así es-

-Gracias por salvarme-

-Oh, no te preocupes. No fue nada-

**Me senté en el suelo, Ken se apoyo en el árbol que estaba junto a mi. la unicornio se levanto y le dijo al chico de camisa verde**

-Ahora vuelvo querido, voy a buscar algo para que coma nuestro invitado-

-Esta bien Linda, no tardes. Debe de estar hambriento-

_***¿''Querido'' ''Linda'' puede ser que ellos...? ***_

-Oye… ¿Ella es cariñosa contigo, no?-

-Oh, eso. Ella siempre fue cariñosa, pero aun más desde que comenzamos nuestra relación-

-¿Su… relación? ¿Quieres decir desde que son amigos?-

-No, desde que somos pareja-

-¿Qué… dijiste?-

-Que ella y yo somos parejas, ya sabes. Enamorados, novios, medias naranjas-

-Lo siento. Creo haber escuchado mal, ¿Puedes repetirlo?-

-Dije que ella y yo somos pareja.**}**

Carina: buenooo, aunque sea nueve, sigue siendo muy bueno y…(UwU) fffhhh aaaaw…muy lindoooo

C-E: ¡pero nada mejor que esto!

**{Los rayos del sol comenzaron a asomarse por las puntiagudas montañas, durante toda la noche cinco de mis chicos terminaron heridos. Por suerte ninguno de gravedad, hasta ahora no ha habido señal alguna de las tropas de las princesas.**

**Pero nosotros continuábamos resistiendo en el puente, empapados hasta los huesos. Aguantábamos el choque de los Diamond Dogs, una y otra vez.**

**Randall me miro con cierto aire de preocupación y dijo**

-¡Jefe, creo que estamos en problemas!-

-¿Tu crees? Pensé que estábamos en un día de campo-

-¿Podría dejar de hacer bromas en un momento como este?-

-Hm, lo dudo amigo mío. ¿Tienes miedo?-

-Siéndole sincero, si-

…

**Al fin lo tenía frente de mí, con una voz llena de ira e impaciencia dije**

-¡Date la vuelta! ¡Enfréntate a mí! ¡Ya no abran mas asesinos, solos tu y yo!-

-Pero que… ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?-

-¡Cállate y empuña tu arma!-

-¡Te enseñare cual es tu lugar, mascota de los ponys!-

…

-¡Es hora de acabar con esto! ¡Te triturare todos los huesos de tu cuerpo!-

**Volvió a lanzarse contra mi, lo esquive y el descargo el golpe de su maza contra el suelo, levante mi hacha y se la clave en el cuello. Apenas sintió el filo de mi arma cortándole la carne, el cayo muerto.**

**Sus soldados se quedaron congelados al ver a su rey caer en un charco de su propia sangre. Tome su maza y lo golpee en la espalda, el horrible sonido de sus huesos rompiéndose hizo que un escalofrío recorriera mi cuerpo, levante mi cabeza hacia el campo de batalla y grite**

-¡Su rey ha muerto!-

-¡VICTORIA!-**}**

Carina: (OxO!) ¡**ESE ES MI HERMANOOOO**!

C-E: _¡AASSSHH!... por supuesto que no tontita… ¡ese es John Carter!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Carina: aaaaah… ya veo, menos mal, por un minu…(nota algo a lo lejos) uuuuh, barra libre (sale de escena)

C-E: ahora el puesto numero 8

**[Puesto numero 8]**

-: alguna vez les a pasado que la gente dice algo de contexto y solo crea confusión…_ aparte de la sopa, claro,_ pero en serio cuando alguien esta ablando y de la nada algo aparece y tu te quedas "OH DIOS, QUE DIGO" por que es muy frus…

Equipo de producción y carina: (pasan en fila de conga) **¡nanananana Heeeey! ¡nanananana Heeeey! ¡nanananana HEEEEEY! **(salen de escena)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _dios mio, que digo ahora…aaaaaa, siiiii_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-:…en "el sol y la luna" toma el puesto ocho

**8 {**-De hecho Rainbow, tu club de admiradores de la casa del árbol, han escrito varias historias sobre ti- comento Twilight.

-No solo por esas ponis de la casa del árbol, mira aquí hay uno en el que apareces Rainbow, se llama _Cupcakes _de Sergeant Sprinkles.

En eso Applejack saco el pergamino extraño y se lo paso a Rainbow Dash, la poni de la melena rubia empezó a morirse de la risa.

En la noche, en cierta casa entre las nubes, una pegaso azul terminaba de leer un cuento del pergamino y luego se escucho un grito.

-¡APPLEJACK!

El grito era tan fuerte que llego a la granja de los Apple, en eso la poni de nombre Applejack empezó a reírse, se inclino su sombrero de vaquera y termino por pensar en voz alta.

-Y eso que no ha leído, en los que ella es lesbiana, por cierto, ¿por qué algunos ponis piensan que es lesbiana?

En eso la pequeña Applebloom entraba al cuarto de Applejack y escucho lo que había dicho.

-Applejack, ¿qué es una lesbiana?

-Uhm…**}**

-: (finge ser A.J.) hhhmmm… _¡ ¡ ¡__**Es**__**lo**__**mas hermoso del mundo**__! ! !_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Poni-chico de las donas: (entra muy animado) _¡Esoooo compa! (_levanta la pata)

C-E: (le da un "Hi hoof") _¡SEEEEE! _(ve como se retira el becario)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: lo cual nos trae al puesto numero siete

**[Puesto numero 7]**

C-E: el puesto numero siete es el único en su genero en haber tenido los pantalones, por tener una escena tan dramática como la que les vamos a presentar… _y si, si nos admitieron este fic en "replay aunque usted no lo crea" es " la rebelión de los unicornios"_

**7 {**- ¡PORQUE NO ESTUVO AQUI, PORQUE NO ESTUVO CONMIGO CUANDO LA NECESITABA! -Twilight pierde los estribos por completo por un un momento, y comienza a recriminar a su mentora, ya que ella habia desaparecido dejandola sola afrontar toda esta lucha junto a sus amigas y ellas ya no estaban con ella.

- Tranquila mi querida estudiante. -dice Celestia trantando de calmarla.

- ¡YO LA NECESITABA, LA LLAMABA CUANDO BLADE ME ATACÓ, PORQUE NO IMPIDIO QUE MATARAN A MIS AMIGAS, PORQUE NO ENFRENTO USTED A KYRA! ¡PORQUE MIERDA NO LO HIZO!

- Era necesario, dependia de ustedes defender esta amenaza. -dijo la princesa Celestia siempre en un tono muy calmado, no dejandose irritar por las palabras de Twilight.

- ¡NECESARIO UNA MIERDA! ¡PARA QUE CARAJOS ME HA HECHO QUE ESTUDIE LA MAGIA DE LA AMISTAD, PARA QUE TERMINE LLORANDO A MIS AMIGAS EN UN CEMENTERIO, QUE ACASO ESA ERA SU INTENCIÓN DESDE EL PRINCIPIO MALDITA HIJA DE YEGUA!**}**

-: (0.0)… … … … … … … … …(comienza a aplaudir) _"tap… tap… tap.. __tap. tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap tap" vamos gente_

**{**ponis del concierto de cuerdas golpea los pies en modo de admiracion**}**

**/TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP/**

-:_ Regaño a celestia gente, vamos!_

**{**Audiensa del show de Ophra aplaude**}**

-: _¡QUE SE ESCUCHEEE!_

**{**Ponis del desfile de modas aclaman a gritos**}**

-: _¡Siiiii, Así! Bieeeen "tap tap tap"_

**{**Hombres y mujeres del congreso de la ONU aplauden a todo da**}**

-: _ooohh si, eso fue genial "tap tap tap.. __tap.. tap… tap…" UUUFF woooo, siii_

Poni-chico de las donas: (entra y sale rápido) _dios, estoy llorando de la emoción_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: lo cual trae el puesto seis

**[Pesto numero 6]**

C-E: si de viajes de equestria a nuestro mundo se trata nada mejor que entrar _al estilo avatar o entrar en la subconsciente del sueño a través de las defensas que protegen el subconsciente… según en "la vida que comenso como un sueño"_

**6****{**Princesa, es un honor conocerla, mi nombre es Héctor Rodríguez" le dije a la princesa con tono de respeto.

"Puedes levantarte, no hace falta ser tan formal" me dijo ella, finalmente me puse de pie "Supongo que se preguntan por qué los trate aquí"

"Si me permite princesa" respondí yo "en la carta que usted envió decía que usted sabe el cómo llegue aquí, con todo respeto, me gustaría saber"

…

"Mientras tu duermes en este mundo, es cuando vives otro día más en el tuyo, mientras tu cuerpo de poniville duerme, tu cuerpo en la tierra va a la escuela, ve a tus amigos y esta con tu familia, el cuerpo que estas usando en este momento es uno que yo he creado… ¿puedes darme la hora exacta?" pregunto la princesa dejándome más confundido, pero ¿Qué tengo que perder?, me fije en mi reloj para ver la… QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO.

"¿4:37 AM? ¿PERO QUE RAYOS?" pregunté yo

"Esa es tu hora exacta, al menos en tú mundo, veras, en este momento estamos a pleno día soleado, mientras que en tu mundo, sigue siendo de noche, es por eso que parece que cuando cambias de cuerpo, crees que despertaste de un sueño, cuando en realidad, tu alma vuelve a su verdadero cuerpo, igualmente, cuando duermes en tu mundo, tu alma se mueve al cuerpo que usas en este momento, dándote el don de vivir 2 vidas, una en la Tierra, y otra en Enquestria… se podría decir que tienes mucha suerte" finalizó Celestia, mi rostro termino con los ojos Y la boca abierta, finalmente reaccione.

"Creo que se a que se refiere…**}**

¿?: hhhmmm_… no, definitivamente es al estilo de los changos azules… (0o0) o acaso esto es solo un sueeeeñooooo_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: oohhh! Samanta o…_ ¿light pick… o lighting… lightning? __Que __cuesntas_

Lp:_ solo estoy de paso…_ _¿te causo algún problema o que?_

C-E: _no, ninguno, de echo ya lidie con otra hermanita_

Carina: (entra) hola (sale)

**/AHAHAHA/**

C-E:_… oye ahora que estas aquí, podrías explicarnos mejor su manera de entrar y salir del mundo poni_

Lp: (se pambolea y agita sus pesñas) _¿podria? Chico escudo, ¿EEEH?... ¿en verdad crees que podría?... WIIIIIUUUU… BUUUUHHH _

C-E: _¿Qué haces?_

Lp: ¿_en verdad estoy haciendo algo?... o… es solo un sueñooooo "sueño, sueño, sueño, sueñooo"_

**/AHAHAHA/**

C-E: _aaaaw, no, no lo creo, esas aquí, te veo_

LP: _como esto…_

(trompetas)

De la nada aparece un tren de vapor en medio de pleno estudio de grabación "WYYYYYYYUUUuuu… Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan! Taclantaclan!... taclantaclan… …taclantaclan…" desaparece.

C-E: (con cara de "¿eehh?)… … …_ WTF! ¡¿FUE ESOOOO?_

Lp: _el recuerdo de una tipa muerta… wuuuuuhhhuu… (_se desvanece en el aire)

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: … … … …aaaaaw, creo que ya pasamos al puesto cinco

**[Puesto numero 5]**

C-E: si esa incepción los dejo confundidos… _dudo que este si… o nooooo… no lo se pues se trata de "la bella y el saqueador"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**5 {**—No podrías haberlo hecho mejor, lindura —dice Azrael a Trixie.

La siniestra pareja de amantes camina por un jardín muerto. Todo es silencio pálido y tétrico.

—La Grande y Poderosa _Nightmare Tricks_ fácilmente pudo enfrentarse a aquella prueba —lejos de la fea criatura, Trixie recupera su arrogancia.

—Estoy seguro de eso —sonríe Azrael.

_"Ah, eres tan hermosa. Bendito el día que te maté y resucité."_

Ambos magos se detienen en un banquito rodeado de narcisos podridos.

—¡Qué bonitas están las flores hoy! —dice él.

—¿Más bonitas que yo? —pregunta ella, acercándose a él y mirándolo coquetamente.

—Nadie es más bonita que tú. querida —dice, y la besa de nuevo.

… …

Ambos se levantan y caminan por el sendero de baldosas hechas con cráneos aplanados. Pasan un farol hecho con lápidas, una de las cuales dice: _"Aquí yace Rain Dash."_**}**

C-E: (con cara "WTF)… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**5 {**—La Secta de los Oscuros —prosigue hablando Azrael—, la conformamos todos los seres capaces de hacer magia —se ríe con nostalgia—. Magos Oscuros, Hechiceros Oscuros, Brujos Oscuros, etcétera. Todos somos el brazo mágico del Covenant de las Sectas. Tenemos varios enemigos: los ángeles caídos Mi-Go, monstruosos hongos rivales de nuestros Hermanos del Signo Amarillo; la Orden del Alfil Negro, compuesta por un montón de ponis que operan en la sombra y que han jurado eliminar al Covenant, nuestros enemigos más poderosos; y los Paladines Verdes, que son una ridícula colección de magos, chamanes, sacerdotes, brujos y demás..., **}**

-: (habla como si diera un reporte policial) _si usted encuentra algunos de estos dos ponis, por favor llame al comando melvin, Max steel, lego héroes, Marvel héroes, DC héroes, Barbie policía, imaginegs o a cualquier otro posible competidor de MLP_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _o de plano llame a la sopa_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: ¡puesto numero 4!

**[Puesto numero 4]**

C-E: Acaso alguien, alguna vez en su vida a tenido dudas de que "como pude haber" "de quien soy hijo" o de plano ni idea con sus papas… …_ ¡PUES HAAA, HAA! Pobres traumados, como la familia cake_

**4 {**-como un bebe puede ser un Pegaso, y el otro ser un unicornio?- dijo Apple jack

-fácil, mi tátara, tátara, tátara, tátara abuelo era un unicornio y el tátara, tátara, tío primo segundo de mi esposa era un unicornio- explico el señor cake -¿tiene sentido?**}**

-: _aaaw, esta bien… ahora si me hicieras el favor de presentarme a los padres de verdad para firmar la adopción… seria aun mejor, eeehh, grasias_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

¿?: ¡Eso no es gracioso!

**/YEEEiii/**

C-E: ¿darck lighting? de "LA ANTIGUA CORONA!" ¿Qué te trae de nuevo a la sopa

DL: quise invitarte a la fiesta de capitulo final del fic, pero creo que camvie de opinión

C-E: (o.O) ¿Por qué?... (- _ -) de alguna manera te ofendi con mi ultimo comentario, pues de alguna manera te familiarisas, puesto que tu infacia pasado y futuro esta ligado a una serie de desastres que ocurrieron y que pueden regresar por ti, como una deuda pendiente causada por los pecados de tus antepasados, combirtiendo a ti, en un "Pagare" andante…

DL: _aaaaaw… (o.O?) …no… (ó.ó) no te invito, ¡por que yo quería contar ese chiste!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

DL: (sale de escena)

C-E: ( OuO) _ahahahahahaaaaw … lo cual damas y caballeros, nos trae, a los tres mejores chistes de la temporada…_

**[Aparece un enorme, ancho y elegante trofeo de bronce, este en su cabeza tiene un tazón de sopa el cual tiene un libro sumergido]**

**[Puesto Numero 3# de la temporada]**

C-E: (toma el trofeo) este trofeo esta dirigido, a un párrafo, el cual nos recuerda la línea delgada, entre broni… _a chico rarito o definitivamente broni raro,_ en "las locuras de un broni enamorado"

**{**Ahora mi hermano mayor está su cama, esperando la muerte. Ahora ya no serán sus manos callosas enseñándome a manejar bien el hacha. Ya no serán sus labios araucanos riéndose de mi falta de musculatura. Ya no serán sus abrazos cuando yo espante al peuco. Ya no serán aquellas tardes enteras viendo _My Little Pony_.

Sí: somos bronies, ¿Algún problema? Mi hermano tiene... tenía las pelotas para pelear con tres weones a la vez y yo pude meterle un hondazo en la cabeza a un weón sin pestañear.

Tal vez se pregunten cómo es que dos muchachos medio rurales medio urbanos de la Región de la Araucanía terminaron siendo bronies.**}**

-: podría…_ pero, no quiero pobremas con la cumindad $%&#" de internet_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: enviaremos el trofeo por paquetería al tipo que me golpeo en el segundo capitulo de la sopa (toman y sacan el premio)… muy bien (les susurra a producción) _paquetería lenta claro…_ (Se dirige a la cámara) lo cual ahora nos trae al puesto 2

**[Aparece un enorme, ancho, adornado y elegante trofeo de plata, este en su cabeza tiene una cacerola de sopa la cual tiene un libro sumergido]**

**[Puesto Numero 2# de la temporada]**

C-E: sin duda, algo que a todos les gusta…_o al menos a los barones_… son los deportes y chicas anime… júntalos en la ecuación y ¿que tenemos?… _aaaaaw, ¿me pueden pasar una silla? _(le pasan un silla y se sienta) ¡_obtenemos "días de escuela"!_

**{**Ya en la clase de educación física, para variar Trixie estaba en el equipo contrario y tenía cara de querer causarle daño a alguien.

El partido de práctica empezó y Aj y Dash rápidamente tomaron el control del balón y nadie se los iba a quitar, eran las chicas más fuertes y atléticas de la escuela, ninguna tenía oportunidad contra ellas, pero por asares del destino Aj tuvo que pasarle la pelota a otra y quien más que nuestra chica preferida de ojos morados para recibirla, tomo el control del balón sin rechistar, Trixie ya estaba corriendo en dirección a ella, pero Twilight ya estaba preparada para esto. Se detuvo, apunto a su objetivo, levanto su pierna, y patio el balón tan fuerte que hasta a ella le dolió.

La puntería de Twilight fue excelente porque el balón le dio de lleno en la cara a Trixie y callo de sentón al piso, todos se empezaron a reír de Trixie y ella con lágrimas en los ojos y muy iracunda le grito:

¿¡Por qué rayos hiciste eso!—**}**

-: (0/ / /0 finge ser un apasionado por el deporte) _¡ooooohh! Dios sabia valía la pena pagar 20$ por ver este partido… (Comienza a gritar) ¡Pégale en la bobis!... ¡Ahora rueden por el piso!... ¡Ahora acaríciala tantito!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: (se levanta de la silla) _¡UNITED! __"tap tap tap" ¡UNITED! "tap tap tap" !LAAAS QUIERO VER UNITED! "tap tap tap"_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: _!Y AHORA! "tap tap tap" ¡EL PUESTO! "tap tap tap" ¡NUMEROOO! "tap tap tap" ¡NUMERO UNO!_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

**[Aparece un enorme, ancho, adornado, brillante y elegante gran trofeo de oro, el cual tiene forma de horno con estufa y cacerola de sopa encima, la cual tiene escrito en el frente]**

**[PARRAFO DE LA TEMPORADA]**

C-E: (trata de levantar el premio) y ¡HHHGGGGG!... aaaaw… y el ¡HHHHGGGGMMM!... aaaaaw… ¡HHHHGGGMMMMMHHH!... ¡aaaaaawwff! (mejor lo deja en la mesita) y-y-yyy… uffff… (Se recupera, o,o) Bueno damas y caballos, hemos llegado al final, el final del capitulo y de esta entrega de premios. El párrafo que gano esta entrega de premios, no solo, es cómico ni tampoco es poca casa… si no que se le dedica, a una de las parejas mas conmovedora de todo MLP, estoy hablando Derpy hoc…_ ¡Digo! Derpy y el Dr. Veloz… ¡Digo! Dr. Precos… ¡Digo! El Dr. Whoof_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

-: esto paso en "el ser que cayó en equestria"

**{**La pegaso extendió sus alas grises y se colocó encima de él por completo, luego siguió prodigándole su hábil atención haciendo que se estremeciera con cada roce. El Doctor se encontraba consternado pero la equina gris la encaró con una expresión tranquila.

Entonces el Doctor estiró su casco lastimado en un intento por detenerla pero ella tomo repentinamente su casco y lo puso en sus labios. Entonces el Doctor como una especie de reflejo, acarició con ternura la delicada boca del frotando el labio superior y el labio inferior. El Doctor sentía un anhelo enorme de besar los labios de la pegaso gris.

…

Pero entonces la pegaso empezó a sobar su cabeza como si lo estuviesen cepillando y luego el par de corazones que tenía el Doctor empezaron a latir rápido y su cuerpo empezó a temblar. Entonces olio sus cascos su olor era tan estimulante, lo hacía querer tocarlo y luego el aroma en el aire empezó a sentirse al olor a huevos fritos.

El doctor gimió antes las caricias y empezó a despertar ante ellas.

-¡Buenos días Doctor prepare el desayuno!-grito la voz de la pegaso alada, mientras le acariciaba la espalda.

Entonces el Doctor abrió sus ojos y noto que ya era de día, entonces cayó en la cuenta de lo que había ocurrido realmente.

-Perdón si lo desperté pero lo escuche gemir, ¿Tuvo otra pesadilla?-pregunto la pegaso**}**

-: (finge ser el doc O/ / /O)_ ¡AAAAW!.. ¡SIIIII!, eso… una pesadilla (se agacha cubriéndose la entrepierna) ¡solo un mal sueño! _

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

¿?: ¡ALTO!

**/YEEEEEiiiii/**

C-E: Doc… ¿que hace?

Dr. W.: (Ó/ / /Ó) ¡¿YO?... tu ¿Qué haces?... como te atreves a mostrar eso

C-E: ¿Yo?... ¿acaso yo lo escribi asi?

Dr. W.: uenooo, no… pero… pero

Caballo-escudo: (grita desde lejos) ¡_tranquilo doc. Todos pasamos por eso, si quiere le digo o le recomiendo ejercicios y dieta para resistir un poquito mas!_

Dr. W.: (Ó/ / /o) _QU-E-QUE!... ¡N-NOO! No necesito nada de eso_

C-E: _¿segurooooo?_

**{**-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto la pegaso.

-¡Plátanos y a mí me agradan los plátanos!- comento sonriente el Doctor.

…

-Como se supone que use estas cosas- comento el Doctor enojado haciendo referencia a sus cascos.

Entonces el Doctor agarro otro plátano con sus dos cascos y parecía repetir el mismo procedimiento que el anterior, entonces la pegaso tomo partido.

-Déjeme ayudarle- comento la pegaso.

Entonces el doctor con el plátano en ambos cascos contemplo como la pegaso usando su hocico pelaba las cascara, siguiendo las sendas de la fruta, la cabeza de la pegaso roso los cascos del Doctor y al contacto se sintió como suave terciopelo, lo que provoco una turbación en sus cascos haciendo que saliera disparado el centro del fruto a la cara de la pegaso.

-¡Lo siento, realmente lo siento!- comento el Doctor con pena y con la cara roja, mientras se sintió afligido por una acción tan insignificante como esta**}**

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

C-E: _aun esta seguro?_

Dr. W.: (Ó/ / /Ó!) …

Derpy: (entra, n/ /n y mira al doc) bueno… _tal vez… no esta mal aceptar consejos…_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/**

Dr. W.: (sale de escena todo rojo)

Depy: _buenoooooo grachias por el micro hornito chico-escudo, ahora ya voy poder cocinar ricas sopasss _(toma el premio y se retira)

C-E: cuando quieras derpy.. gracias por venir

(tema de salida)

Chico-Escudo: bueno gracias publico, lectores, esto fue el final de temporada, nos veremos la siguiente muy, muy pronto, espero que les aya gustado, gente voto, se escogieron a los ganadores y gracias a todos los fic que hacen esta sopa un rico privilegio de escribir y reir.

(entra todo el elenco y producción)

Todos: gracias, (hacen reverencia) hasta la próxima.

(fin de tema de salida)

**Gracias, muchas gracias, a todos los usuarios que frecuentan y participan en el foro, gracias a ustedes por permitirme expresarme y compartir este fanfic. Gracias, muchas gracias. Nos leeremos luego**

LA SOPA


	12. Chapter 12

**Esto es mi manera de cerrar esta primera temporada, es el "Detrás del párrafo de la sopa" (exacto, igual que en pelis, series, etc.)**

Personaje y que hace

**[**Cámara visión**]**

**{**cortos**}**

**. . . . . . . . . (como dedicatoria especial, por favor, escuchen esta canción al ir leyendo el fic; htt p:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= klk8QPcfFYQ&ob =av3n o los liricks http:/ /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= u0ysf6iWg6c) . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . **

Sean bienvenidos

…

…

…

…

…

…

ESTO

…

…

…

ES

…

…

DETRÁS DEL PARRAFO.

"la sopa"

… … … … … 

_**El fanfic de la sopa, un fic de comedia, humor y parodia. Que te ha hecho reír y te anima (si eres de ese humor, claro) pero enserio. Esto ha sido un proyecto del cual uno puede disfrutar. Ahora puede que te preguntes "¿Cómo alguien pude llegar con esto?" … en el buen sentido, claro.**_

**{ {**-:NOOOOOJOOJOOOOJOO!, wuuaaaaa (lloraba y se abrazaba con un chico de mantenimiento) …es que... ea… wua… wau … euia, wuaaaa… (deja el lloriqueo y avienta al de mantenimiento)

**FLASH**

C-E: oh! es burning spades! ¡que ases en mi estudio?

B-S: solo e venido a hacer 2 cosas Escudo, primero "POOW" (le da un golpe de casco, digno del mejor boxeador)**} }**

… … … …

Chico-Escudo

Escritor, host y director

C-E: (o.o?) bueno… esto no podó haber sido de no haber tenido dos de mis mas recientes manías, uno por el show de comedia de E entretenimiento de "la sopa" versión gringa y mexicana, esto fue en inicios de verano del pasado 2011. Pero desde luego, también mi manía broni que llego en su totalidad en noviembre del 2011, gracias a los youtuberos que con sus videos _meeee, bueno me atraparon, _esos tipos de "batalla mortal" de starscreem contra rainbow, eso fue unos meses antes de noviembre, luego comencé a checar mas videos,_ luego un día me di cuenta "OOOH, diablos… me gustan estos ponis"_.

_**Manías, eeeh?**_

C-E: soy un chico fan, que puedo decir

_**Pero surgió, una idea, el combinar un show de comedia con fanfics, lo cual nos trajo esto…**_

**{ {** C-E: aaaaww… _¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?... con..._

Tx:pues que mas_… que se cuiden del frio tontito… pero checa este otro; _(con vos suave dice)_ "para esa época de calor, nada mejor que una buena ducha con una manguera que me rocié con su fresca y deleitante… agua por todo mi cuerpo :) "_**} }**

… … …

C-E: _JE, JE, JE…_ aun que debo admitirlo, el proyecto, en un principio estaría dedicado, a la zona de (censurado) y (censurado), con su mascota (censurado) el ornitorrinco… o, hacer una versión en ingles con la serie de los (censurado) los héroes mas poderosos del planeta

_**Pero en ese caso, ¿Cómo fue que la sopa termino en MLP fim?**_

C-E: pues el echo de que en el foro de (censurado) había bastantes fics, adelantados, con barios capítulos, tendría que haber leído, mucho!... mientras que aquí, apenas se estaba llenado el foro… y desde luego, mi broni manía ayudo.

-: pero no me arrepiento, la verdad que para ser mi primer trabajo con la comedia… realmente me agrado mucho, la extraña… hmmm?... _cosa,_ que resulto, cada capitulo, cada chiste, a decir verdad te agrada, pues la comedia, te trae, esa… ..Alegría! Dicha! Risa!... que quieres… tan solo quieres seguir con eso

**{ { **-(entre pensamientos) "_mientras sigo peleando contra lo peor que la especie poni tiene para arrojarme"_ (esquiva un pastel y sigue pensando) "_hay algo que me inquieta y no me daja dormir. Es una incógnita tan grande, no puedo evitar formularme esta pregunta, una pregunta que puede que cambie mi vida para siempre; ¿me gusta el sexo opuesto?... (medita por unos segundos)… si, todavía me gusta… ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de Apple Pie"_**} }**

C-E: claro, tuvimos nuestros momentos buenos_… y momentos pinkie _ese en especial lo recuerdo bien

**[**Tras de escena, capitulo 6**]**

Asistente: rodando en cinco… cuatro… tres… dos… uno (da la señal)

C-E: (entra) heeeey, hola, que tal todo… ¡AAAAHHH! (lo avientan fuera de escena)

Pinkie: ¡**HOOOLLLAAA!**

…

**Beeeeeb**

…

Se puede ver como algunos ponis y conductor del show intentaban sacar a la señora Laura del estudio.

Poni de Seguridad: (jala a rastras a la señorita Laura) **¡Ya señora! ¡Cálmese! **

Laura: (patalea cual loca) **¡NO, NO, NO, NOOO, NO!... ¡**_**NOOOOOO! ¡QUE SE CREEN! ¡YO SOLO QUIERO AYUDAR A ESOS PONIS CON SUS PROBLEMAS! QUE SE CREEN PELOTUDOS… DEJEN ME, ¡DEJEN MEEE! **_

…

**Beeeeeeb**

…

PP: (festeja) ¡Mi amiga esta bien! Tan solo tendrá una adorable, besable, bueno, y tierno ¡Bebe!

…

Desde un ángulo movedizo (pues el tipo de la cámara también estaba corriendo) todos los asistentes y demás presentes "barones" corrían despavoridos.

Algún poni: **¡AAAAHHH! MALDITA SEA, MALDITA SEA, ¡MALDITA SEA!**

**[**fin**]**

C-E: la hubiéramos linchado, de no ser, que la fiesta al final del show fue una muy buena

_**Bueno fue algo sorprendente, pero el Chico-Escudo, no fue el único anfitrión, tra sus repentinas vacaciones en el capitulo dos hasta el cinco, el show quedo en los cascos de Caballo-escudo**_

Caballo-escudo

Co-anfitrión

C-e: hola, yo soy, caballo escudo, amigo y compañero del chico escudo… soy un anfitrión también del show de la sopa

_**¿Cómo terminaste en la sopa?**_

C-e: bueno yo estuve en los inicios del proyecto, ahí presente, la verdad, yo y el chico escudo, pensábamos estar como dúo en ocasiones, yo tomaría las riendas de algunos capítulos para atraer y darle saber a la gente que había interacción tanto convivencia con los ponis…y así fue.

**{ {** C-e: bueno eso…

S-g: …a sido

C-e: todo aquí…

S-g: ..en la

C-e:Sopa** } }**

… … …

C-e: trabajar en la sopa es muy, muy divertido, la mayoría de las beses, trabajar en el estudio es como… por ejemplo; cuando un salón de clases, todos los alumnos presentes comienzan simplemente a echar relajo, porque el profesor no esta presente… _je, jejejejejejejeee_

-: pero bueno claro todo al final tomamos una actitud muy profesional, tanto en el estudio desde luego, los invitados, tienes que ser respetuoso con ellos durante los ensayos, al conocerlos, tratar con ellos y en escena al grabar

**[**Tras de cámaras, capitulo 3**]**

La cámara de seguridad capta a C-e y a zacora, la zebra. Ambos besuqueándose por el pasillo, hasta llegar a un cuarto privado.

…

**Beeeeeeb**

**[**fin**]**

C-e: (0/ / /0) **¡ejeem!...** como dije ser profesional… al-al-al gr-grabar

_**Si, aja, claro.**_

… … … … … … … … … … 

_**Podemos ver que fue una gran temporada, ahora los productores de la sopa se preparan para que de inmediato la nueva temporada se estrene de inmediato, esta semana o la otra. Pero algo es seguro, ellos, seguirán haciendo lo mejor que saben hacer; hacerte reír.**_

**[**tras de cámaras ahora**]**

C-e: (de frente a la cámara portátil) bueno, aquí estamos, moviéndonos a la siguiente locación (gira la cámara y se puede ver que esta el y el equipo de producción en un tren) ahí están los chicos y chicas… nos estamos moviendo para hacer el próximo capitulo… asi es, los de la cadena ya nos dieron permiso para visitar otros lugares y hacer el show no solamente en Manehattan.

-: creo que llegaremos en unas horas… no les puedo decir donde, pero será genial…

**[**fin**]**

C-E: nos preparamos para lo que sigue, pero por ahora, me dan ganas de sonreír, fue una gran experiencia esta temporada y espero que la dos sea igual de divertida para mi y para ustedes los lectores, muchas gracias

**{ {**-: (habla por teléfono) _aaaw, si, es servicios infantiles… hay un niño de por medio… pos quisiera denunciar a una vieja drogadicta embarazada y a uno de esos "maricas" que se dicen motociclistas_

**/AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA/** **} }**

**{ {** C-E: en "el comienzo de un romance" AJ. Y Rainbow tuvieron problemas para mantener a flote su relación, después de que _fluttershy se violo a rainbow,_ pero ella ahora ella intenta arrglar las cosas…_ ¿lo lograra?_** } }**

**{ { **-: _claro, wee, como no se volverá a drogar diciéndole que su cuerpo y el bebe soporto la ultima vez…!Que buen doctor!_**} }**

**{ {** C-E: ¡_hey compa!, ¿Qué cuentas? _(realizan un saludo de manos)

C-e: _bueno quise acompañarte mientras checamos la historia de "John Carter" _

C-E: _¿John Carter?... no hay ningún John, en esta historia_

C-e: _¿aaah no?... checa esto_** } }**

**{ { **-: hablemos de noticias de "twilight"

**Voz chillona: ¡Es Twilight!} }**

**{ {**C-E: bueno eso a sido todo de mi parte y el equipo de "La sopa" antes de irnos quisiera agradecer a todas la grandiosas historias y sus autores que fueron presentadas el día de hoy. Todas las historia que leímos hoy son excelentes y muy buenas, les recomiendo checarlas, leerlas, dejen sus opiniones, me encantaron, estoy siguiendo muchas de estas historias, se las recomiendo. (Comienza a salir de cámara) esto ha sido todo de mi parte, nos leemos luego y adiós. **} }**

_**Bueno eso fue todo en el "de tras del párrafo" gracias por sintonizar.**_


End file.
